LA QUETE ULTIME
by el master18
Summary: Une véritable Guerre des Mondes se profile à l'horizon, dont l'issue déciderait de l'orientation du Monde: soit vers le bien soit vers le mal. Mais à force égale, l'issue est des plus incertaines...Que l'aventure commence!
1. Chapter 1

_DRAGON BALL NEXT GENERATION_

_SAISON 1 : LE TOURNOI MILLEANIRE _

_CHAPITRE 1: LE RETOUR DE SANGOKU _

Nous sommes en 788.

Quatre années se sont écoulées jour pour jour depuis le 28ème Championnat du Monde des Arts Martiaux. Celui-ci n'avait consacré aucun des douze participants suite à la défection de plusieurs combattants dont Uubu et Sangoku. Ce dernier était parti entraîner celui qu'il annonçait tel le futur sauveur de la Terre sur une petite île, située à l'est de la capitale du sud, verte et couverte de forêts sur laquelle plusieurs factions vivaient en parfaite harmonie malgré leur situation précaire.

L_a mort est proche... le prochain sera différent, méfiez vous... la puissance ultime est proche... la mort arrive..._

Sangoku se réveilla en sursaut. Il était allongé sur le dos, la respiration haletante comme s'il venait de produire un effort soutenu.

Le guerrier saiyan s'était éveillé suite à un rêve saisissant mais celui-ci avait eu l'air si réel qu'il en avait eu le souffle coupé. Il se souvenait de la netteté de l'impression de froid et de noir qui l'avait envahi avant qu'il ne ressente l'impersonnelle présence d'une chose absolument démoniaque. Comme si l'enfer s'était brusquement ouvert à ses pieds. Pis, une douleur des plus exécrables s'emparait de lui et il se trouvait étonnamment comme vidé toute énergie, le teint livide. _Quelle pouvait bien être la signification de cet énième cauchemar ?_

Ce dernier était si différent des précédents. Une goutte de sueur perla sur sa tempe. Il regarda autour de lui. Il ne vit qu'Uubu qui semblait dormir profondément. Il fit ensuite aller ses sens pour voir si une nouvelle puissance s'était ajoutée à celle du _Senshi Z._ En vain.

Puis sans aucune raison apparente, il se leva brusquement, et enfila les vêtements que la femme de son pupille lui avait soigneusement préparés. Aussitôt, rédigée la lettre d'adieu qu'il avait eu tant de mal à écrire la veille au soir, il quitta ce magnifique et convivial endroit dans lequel il s'y était senti comme un membre apparent de la famille. Et alors qu'il s'apprêtait à s'envoler à la recherche de nouveaux indices qui lui permettraient de comprendre ces rêves incessants, il entendit au loin Uubu l'interpeller…

- Eh Sangoku, tu t'en vas déjà ?! lui demanda t-il, l'air attristé.

- Oui, ma famille et mes amis m'attendent Uubu, cela fait quatre ans que je ne les ai plus vu et ils me manquent !! répondit Sangoku.

- Avant, ça te dirait un petit combat avant de partir !? interrogea t-il dans le but de retenir le plus longtemps le saiyan.

- Non, pas aujourd'hui !! dit l'autre d'un air presque détaché. Et puis, nos combats en deviennent banals ; tu n'es pas d'accord avec moi ?!

- Oui, tu as raison.

- Uubu, je viens probablement de passer les quatre meilleures années de ma vie, déclara Sangoku. Mon séjour m'aura permis de t'engeigner des choses auxquelles je n'avais jamais apprises à qui que ce soit, mais également de donner un nouveau sens à ma vie.

- Vraiment ?! Mais que vais-je faire maintenant sans toi ? interrogea son pupille, l'esprit des plus confus.

- Uubu, tu es très fort, peut-être plus fort que je ne l'aurais imaginé il y a quatre ans. Par conséquent, il te seras malheureusement impossible de progresser en restant ici. C'est pourquoi je te conseillerai d'aller à la découverte du monde : il y a tellement de choses à faire, à découvrir. Je sais que tout cela a l'air quelque peu saugrenu mais si tu as bien retenu tout ce dont je t'ai appris, tu comprendras !

- _Senseï,_ crois-tu que l'on se reverra un jour ?! lança t-il, les larmes ruisselant sur son visage.

- Evidemment.

- Bon…. merci pour tous Sangoku !!!

- Non, merci à toi !!

Sans plus attendre, et ému comme jamais, Sangoku étreignit son élève _comme un père peut embrasser son fil_s avant de s'envoler au loin, laissant Uubu dans le plus grand désarroi qui soit…

_En haut, en bas, partout, la profondeur, la grève_

_Le silence, l'esprit affreux et captivant…_

_Sur le fond de mes nuits, d'un doigt savant_

_On dessine un cauchemar multiforme et sans trêve._

_J'ai peur du sommeil comme on a peur d'un grand trou_

_Tout plein de vague horreur, menant on ne sait où_

_Je ne vois qu'infini toutes les fenêtres._

_Et mon esprit, toujours du vertige hanté_

_Jalouse du néant l'insensibilité_

- _Ah ! ne jamais sortir des nombres et des Etres._

Quelque part sur le haut d'une falaise, l'enfant insouciant et naïf que représentait autrefois Sangoten était devenu un jeune adulte de vingt et un ans, aujourd'hui tourmenté par des forces qui semblaient le dépasser. Il scrutait le soleil levant, tenant désespérément de répondre à ces persistantes questions auxquelles il se posait depuis déjà plusieurs mois. _Sans doute devrait t-il en parler à son père mais encore fallait t-il qu'il le trouve la force et le courage de l'affronter après quatre longues années sans le moindre signe. Peut-être devrait t-il rejoindre son frère qui s'entraînait jour et nuit contre un adversaire que lui seul semblait connaître. _Le guerrier métis fut interrompu dans le cours de ses pensées lorsqu'il entendit résonner des complaintes… Ainsi, il se souvint subitement qu'il avait passé la nuit précédente avec Marron dans la cabane qui bordait le lac. Goten localisa alors sans plus attendre une impersonnelle présence machiavélique aux côtés de sa bien-aimée. Il se hâta alors de la rejoindre, et la retrouva gisant sur le sol sur le point d'expirer.

Le guerrier métis entra alors dans une colère forte, et laisser éclater sa rage dans _un kïai monumental_… Il se transforma ainsi en Super Saiyan, et repoussa au loin son opposant sous l'action d'une incroyable onde de choc. Débarrassé du monstre, il s'avança de sa bien-aimée mais avant même qu'il ne s'engage, il sentit le poing de son adversaire lui fracasser la tête.

N'ayant plus combattu depuis le départ de son père, Goten craignait de ne pas être à la hauteur, et espérait l'improbable venue de son vieil ami Trunks, d'un an son aîné ou encore celle de son frère mais encore fallait t-il qu'ils n'arrivent à temps. Or, le démon tendait de part et d'autre de son corps chacune de ses mains qui luisaient à présent d'une lueur noirâtre. Il apparut alors clairement qu'il préparait une attaque des plus meurtrières. De ce fait, deux étincelles apparurent rapidement de chacune des paumes des ses mains avant de former deux énormes vagues kikoho, émettant un son semblable au tonnerre. C'est alors que le monstre lança l'attaque d'une force inouïe.

Yahhh !!! Sangoten lâcha toute son énergie dans une gigantesque vague déferlante, déchirant l'air à une vitesse terrifiante dans un bruit de tonnerre, assourdissant.

Aucune possibilité de l'esquisser, et pas le temps de se téléporter. Le monstre se retrouva englobé par une lumière et une chaleur insoutenable.

Un dôme de lumière explosa, faisant voler en éclat la cabane et mit cinq bonnes minutes à se résorber.

Une fois la fumée dissipée, Sangoten jeta un coup d'œil. Ce qu'il craignait, se révéla exact : son adversaire qu'il avait espéré périr n'avait pas bougé d'un seul millimètre, et se tenait une huitaine de mètres en hauteur, l'air hautain.

Pis, le demi saiyan avait maintenant atteint sa limite d'épuisement puis dans un dernier frisson, il reprit son apparence normale, et s'écroula au sol sur le dos, ses jambes incapables de le soutenir.

Du coin de l'œil, Sangoten vit arriver vers lui le démon, une main tendue dans sa direction, au travers du rideau de sang qui lui brouillait la vision.

Privé de son état de Super Saiyan, toute la douleur refluait dans son corps affaibli de telle sorte qu'il était dans l'incapacité de lever le petit doigt pour se défendre.

Il sût alors que sa dernière heure était arrivée, et qu'il mourrait sans connaître la réponse à ses nombreuses interrogations, sans avoir connu le bonheur… Le monstre projeta alors une énorme boule de ki parcourue d'étincelles verdâtres devant l'air agonisant du jeune guerrier demi saiyan lorsque la sphère d'énergie se figea brusquement devant lui et de se consumer.

Sangoten pensa alors immédiatement que son _ange gardien_ n'était d'autre que son vieil ami Trunks lorsqu'il parvint à distinguer une ombre noire, toute vêtue de noire… Qui pouvait bien t-elle être ?

Quoiqu'il puisse en être, celle-ci mis hors de portée de nuire le démon d'un seul coup de sabre.

- Je suis l'un des derniers _Shinigami,_ répondit t-elle d'un ton placide. Je ne savais pas que tu es aussi faible, Goten. Ton père n'apprécierait pas de te retrouver dans cet état.

- Quoi ? Vous connaissez… mon nom ! balbutia l'autre. Et vous pouvez lire dans les pensées ?!

- Non ! C'est moins qui pose les questions, ici. Comment se fait t-il que tu puisses me voir ?

- Comment ça ? Et qui êtes-vous au fait ?

- Vois-tu, je suis un esprit et seuls les esprits peuvent me voir, rétorqua la créature laconiquement. Quant aux _Shinigami_, ce sont en réalité des créatures de l'Au-delà, censés récupérer les âmes mourantes.

- Cela signifierait t-il que je suis mort, lança Goten, l'air sinistre.

- Aussi surprenant que cela puisse paraître : non. En effet, ton nom ne cesse d'apparaître et de réapparaître sur mon registre. Etonnant, n'est-ce pas ?! Quoiqu'il en soit, _ce faucheur d'âme…_

- En résumé, l'interrompit Goten, vous… vous accompagnez les morts soit vers le _Paradis_ soit vers _l'Enfer,_ est-ce bien cela ?! Mais je croyais que…

- Plus ou moins, coupa _l'Ange de la Mort._

- Mais ce n'est pas la première fois que je meurs…Or, je ne vous ai encore rencontré !

- Sans doute parce qu'il était écrit que ton père vaincrait _Majin Buu,_ et que toi et tes proches reviendraient à la…

Contre toute attente, le monstre que l'on crût un bref instant vaincu réapparut brusquement plus menaçant que jamais. Ce dernier avança alors inexorablement vers le corps quasiment déchiqueté de Marron devant l'air impuissant de Goten. Celui-ci tenta de venir en aide à sa petite amie malgré l'état déplorable dans lequel il se trouvait lorsque tout à coup _l'Ange de la Mort_ s'écria d'une voix forte :

- BAKUDO NO ICHI !!

Sangoten fut alors convulsionné de spasmes, essayant alors désespérément de lutter contre la force invisible qui l'immobilisait au sol…

- C'est un sortilège de magie noble appelée _Kidoh_ qui t'immobilisera selon ma volonté. Ainsi, je te déconseillerais de te débattre à moins que tu veuilles que ton âme ne soit emprisonnée éternellement…

- Mais je crois que vous étiez… vous étiez mon allié !!!LACHE !!!

Inconsciemment et aveuglé par la colère qui le submergeait à présent, Sangoten sentit son potentiel énergétique croître. Il savait qu'il ne survirait pas à sa propre attaque mais c'était le prix à payer pour sauver son amante. Il se cambra alors en arrière, et émit un cri strident qui dut résonner à des centaines de kilomètres…

Sangoten fut à l'instant le premier humain à _briser le kidoh_ par sa propre force physique devant l'ait stupéfait du _Shinigami._

Il venait pour la première de comprendre la raison de sa présence dans le Monde Inférieur. En effet, Marron n'avait été qu'un moyen comme un autre pour _le Faucheur d'Ame_ de se rapprocher de l'exceptionnel _Reiatsu_ _(Energie Spirituelle_) que possédait Goten. Pourtant, l'énorme _énergie spirituelle_ du métis avait été jusqu'à aujourd'hui comme scellée, ce qui empêchait paradoxalement _l'Ange de la Mort_ de la détecter. En d'autres, frôler la mort lui avait permis de libérer son _Reiastu._

- Sangoten, arrête !

- Comment ? reprit l'autre, interloqué.

- Te sacrifier pour Marron ne servira à rien. Il est beaucoup trop puissant pour nous, y compris pour ton père.

- Mais… toi… tu peux le battre ??…

- Non…aussi surprenant que cela puisse paraître, j'en suis incapable. Vois-tu, mes fonctions sensorielles s'affaiblissent progressivement et…

- MAIS JE NE PEUX RESTER ICI ALORS QUE L'ON VA TOUS MOURIR !! IL Y A FORCEMENT UNE SOLUTION !!!

- Oui il y en a une, mais encore faut t-il que tu aies une totale confiance en moi ?! lança le Shinigami d'un ton acerbe.

- C'est le cas… Je suis prêt à tout pour sauver _la Terre…_

- Je l'espère parce que ce qui suivra sera bien encore plus horrible…

- J'assumerai mes responsabilités…Je t'en fais la promesse _Shinigami_…

- C'est _Hadès…_

Un rire féroce dévoila les canines de _l'Ange de La Mort_. Ce dernier dégaina alors son Sabre (_Zanpakutoh)_ et transperça en plein cœur son vis-à-vis qui sombra alors dans un état second. Un horrible frisson lui passa alors sur le corps comme s'il venait brusquement d'entrer au bord du précipice infini que constituait la mort. Or, il était devenu provisoirement la _Mort_…du moins c'est ce qu'il croyait. Il venait d'absorber par cette manœuvre des plus gores la plénitude du pouvoir d'Hadès…

Par conséquent, Goten se retrouva vêtu d'un long drap noir, entouré paradoxalement d'une aura blanchâtre. Plus surprenant, il était doté d'un Zanpakutoh d'une vingtaine de centimètres, ce qui ne manqua de surprendre Hadès. En effet, la longueur de ce sabre était proportionnelle à l'énergie de celui qui la portait. Or, elle était énorme…

_Qui pouvait bien t-il être ?? _

- Subis ma colère pour avoir blesser ma petite amie !!!!!! cria Goten d'un air impitoyable peu familier. _GETSUGA TENSHOU_ !!!!!!!!!

Aussitôt, le sabre de _l'Ange_ devint enveloppé d'une lumière orangée que celui-ci projeta en avant. Ainsi, un tourbillon de poussière et de pierres réduites en poudre se suréleva au milieu d'une surpuissante colonne d'énergie, qui déchira l'air à une vitesse défiant celle du son, ne laissant ainsi au faucheur d'âme pas la moindre chance d'en sortir indemne…


	2. Chapter 2

_DRAGON BALL NEXT GENERATION_

_SAISON1: LE TOURNOI MILLENAIRE_

_CHAPITRE 2 : UNE NOUVELLE ENTITE_

_Dans le Monde Inférieur_, un guerrier venait de battre un des nombreux adversaires qu'il aurait à affronter dans les prochains mois. Cependant, il ne semblait pas se rendre compte de la lourde responsabilité qu'il aurait à assumer…

Sangoten entendit des voix familières prononcer son nom. Pourtant, il n'avait aucune idée de l'endroit dans lequel il se trouvait, ni de la façon dont il y était arrivé, et encore moins de qu'il avait fait auparavant. Tout ce qu'il savait, c'était que chaque centimètre carré de son corps lui faisait mal comme si on l'avait roué de coups…

- Ah enfin, il est réveillé ! s'écria une voix rauque en poussant un soupir de soulagement. C'est quand même étrange que tu aies dû t'y reprendre à deux fois pour le soigner, Dendé.

Les yeux de Goten s'ouvrirent brusquement. Il était allongé sur un sol qui ressemblait étrangement à celui du _Palais Céleste._ Ainsi, Goku, Gohan, Marron et Dendé étaient rassemblés autour de lui, le teint curieusement livide.

- Alors, comment te sens-tu ?? interrogea Goku, l'air perplexe.

- Allons papa, quelle question !! Goten vient de livrer un magnifique combat et c'est tout ce que tu trouves à lui dire.

Aussitôt, la mémoire revint à Goten et il se remémora tous les évènements passés. Toutefois, il ne remarqua pas la présence d'Hadès. Où pouvait bien t-il être ?

- J'aimerai bien savoir comment j'ai pu atterrir ici ?!

- C'est grâce à papa. Nous étions en train de manger lorsque l'on a curieusement senti deux forces s'affronter dont l'une qui s'affaiblissait progressivement. On a bien crû que tu étais mort, dit Gohan d'une voix tremblotante.

- Mais non, rétorqua l'autre en signe de protestation. Sinon quelqu'un d'entre vous n'aurait pas remarqué une créature toute vêtue de noire à mon chevet ?

- Non, répondit Goku, dubitatif. Pourquoi donc ?

- Simple question.

- Quoiqu'il en soit, j'aimerai bien savoir qui était ton adversaire. L'as-tu déjà rencontré ?! interrogea Dendé, visiblement intrigué.

- Non, mais la Terre ne court aucun danger, lâcha Goten, faussement convaincu de ce qu'il avançait.

- C'est quand même bizarre, reprit brusquement Dendé, que sans entraînement tu aies pu vaincre ton adversaire. Je n'ai ressenti sa force de combat qu'un court instant. Or, il m'a néanmoins permis de sentir que sa force de combat était exceptionnelle alors qu'à l'inverse, on ne peut pas dire que tu étais très affûté…

- En tout cas, vous avez bien changé, coupa Goku, surtout toi Gohan.

- Oui, à un point que tu ne peux même pas imaginer, déclara ce dernier laconiquement.

Sangoku avait en effet bien du mal à reconnaître son fils aîné, sans doute était-ce dû au fait que celui-ci arborait aujourd'hui une coupe de cheveux identique à celle qu'affichait Goten il y a autre ans, et que Gohan était totalement différent de celui qu'il avait connu. Il était beaucoup plus détendu et jovial, tout le contraire de son fils cadet, qui n'avait jamais semblé aussi contracté et tendu. Il demeurait silencieux, repensant à sa rencontre avec Hadès. Sa souffrance la plus aigue, physique et morale lui venait du _Zanpakutoh_ (Sabre de _Shinigami)_ qui lui avait littéralement transpercé le cœur. Sous l'émotion qu'il éprouvait, le sang lui montait au cou, emportant la plaie qui se mettait à lui ronger sur la peau. Il finissait alors par croire que _Hadès_ avait enfoncé dans son cœur une bête féroce qui lui semblait le dévorer depuis l'intérieur.

Pis, Sangoten paraissait à présent suffoquer, comme si l'air était subitement devenu irrespirable. Ainsi, il décida contre toute attente de s'échapper du vaste Palais Céleste mais une voix l'interpella avant même qu'il ne disparaisse de l'horizon.

- Sangoten ! cria son père. Où vas-tu ? Je croyais que tu serais plus bavard maintenant que je suis de retour !

- Vois-tu papa, les choses ont changé, répliqua Goten d'un air sinistre. Par ailleurs, ton retour ne m'enchante guère ; tu aurais mieux de rester t'occuper ton pupille Uubu.

- Allons Goten, ne me dis pas que tu es jaloux d'Uubu ?! lança Goku, ébahi.

- Goten, va t-en !!! On se retrouve ce soir à la Kame house, l'interrompit brusquement Gohan, mal à l'aise.

- Oui, tu as raison….il n'en vaut pas la peine.

Sangoten s'envola alors au loin, entouré dune aura transparente, laissant son père dans la plus grande stupéfaction qui soit. Jamais ce dernier n'avait soupçonné que son fils cadet souffrirait autant de son départ…

Simultanément, un homme autrefois beaucoup plus connu pour son côté impitoyable et fier venait d'affronter _Buu_ dans un combat dont il était sorti vainqueur. Il avait donc pensé rentrer paisiblement à la maison, réfléchissant inlassablement à un moyen de vaincre _Kakarotto_ lors d'un hypothétique combat lorsqu'il fut coupé dans le cours de ses pensées. Ainsi, survolant une des plus vastes forêts de la planète, il avait rencontré une machine spatio-temporelle identique à celle qui avait permis à Miraï Trunks de faire un bond de vingt ans dans le passé. Or, celle-ci était immaculée de sang, et semblait particulièrement usagée comme si plusieurs années s'étaient écoulées depuis son atterrissage.

Une idée germa alors dans le cerveau vif du saiyan : _Miraï_ Trunks devait l'avoir empruntée. Cependant, il eut été fort plausible qu'il serait venu à la rencontre du _Senshi Z. _Intrigué, Végéta s'incrusta dans l'engin ultrasophistiqué et moderne. Il découvrit alors au prix d'une vingtaine de minutes de réflexion que la machine spatio-temporelle avait atterri depuis maintenant trois jours. De ce fait, Végéta scruta l'horizon mais ne décela pas âme qui vive. Il jugea dès lors préférable d'en parler à Dendé mais il sentit alors la présence de Kakarotto.

Le _guerrier saiyan_ pressa alors un bouton de la machine qui lui permit de la posséder sous la forme d'une simple capsule, et décolla alors en direction du building de la _Capsule Corporation…_Il n'avait aucune envie de rencontrer son plus féroce ennemi mais paradoxalement son seul et unique ami…

Le nouvel _Ange de la Mort_ volait il ne savait où, tentant vainement de fuir la _réalité._ Il était la Mort. Par conséquent, rien ne serait plus jamais pareil. Sentant ainsi l'appréhension de son nouveau protégé, Hadès réapparut contre toute attente pour le plus grand soulagement de Sangoten.

- Tiens tiens, je ne pensais pas que tu réapparaîtrais aussitôt.

- Oui, mais je te sens très angoissé, déclara Hadès d'un ton placide.

- On le saurait à moins, non ?! lâcha Goten, l'air goguenard. Au fait, pourquoi t'es-tu subitement volatilisé ?

- Sans doute est-ce dû au fait que tu auras besoin de temps pour assimiler ce dont je suis censé de révéler, dixit Hadès, l'air incrédule.

- Quoi donc ?!

- Tu le sais au fond de toi : tu es désormais _Shinigami_. Je sais que c'est dur à accepter mais…

- Quoi ?! rugit Goten d'un air féroce. C'est impossible ! Tu m'as trahi !! Tu savais pertinemment qu'il y avait un moyen de vaincre _le faucheur d'âme_.

- Oui, c'est exact. Mais cela ne change rien à la situation. Tu auras en effet pour mission de récupérer les âmes mourantes, et de les diriger soit vers le Paradis, soit vers l'Enfer. De surcroît, tu veilleras au bon fonctionnement entre le _Monde Inférieur, et l'Au-delà._

- Mais je croyais que Enma et ses assistants s'en occupaient. POURQUOI MOI ?! Je suis beaucoup trop jeune pour avoir de telles responsabilités.

- Alors comme ça, tu vas abandonner de la même manière que ton père l'a faite avec toi ! s'écria Hadès d'un ton sarcastique.

- LA FERME !!! TU NE ME CONNAIS PAS !!!

- Beaucoup mieux que tu ne veux le croire, Goten, reprit l'autre, l'air serein.

- Comment est-ce que j'expliquerai à mes proches ma nouvelle fonction, hein ?!

- Chaque chose en son temps, petit. Rejoindre la Mort n'est pas chose facile. Vois-tu, cela demande du temps de renoncer à tous ses rêves, à tous ceux qui nous sont proches.

- En définitive, j'ai signé contre mon gré un pacte avec le diable…

Un vide et une chaleur inouïe rendaient l'atmosphère inconfortable pour tout terrien dans cet endroit. Un vieil homme marchait. Un homme qui avait grandement influencé la terre à une époque et qui était resté pendant des millénaires sans aucun signe de vie. Il avait été le premier à disparaître sans laisser de traces, il avait été le premier _Dieu_ à se perdre dans le néant de la _salle de l'esprit et du temps._

Il se comptait chanceux, chanceux d'être immortel. En effet, grâce aux pouvoirs dont il avait pris la responsabilité d'acquérir tout en prenant les fonctions de Dieu, il avait pu survivre dans cette curieuse pièce. Il avait été le seul Dieu à s'interroger sur les origines de cette salle. Ainsi, un beau jour, il avait décidé de partir dans ce même endroit, à la recherche de signes pouvant lui permettre d'émettre des opinions sur le sujet. Mais il s'était perdu et n'avait jamais pu retrouver la porte lui permettant de s'évader de cette prison qui le retenait maintenant à jamais. Il s'était résigné à cette situation jusqu'au jour où une intense lumière fit son apparition au loin.

Ce phénomène ne s'était jamais produit et une tonne de questions déferla dans son esprit, peut-être était-ce la réponse à la question qui l'avait tant tourmenté. Il avait pris la décision de suivre cette direction, mais déjà une année entière s'était écoulée qu'il n'avait toujours pas découvert ce qu'il recherchait.

Il avait vécu plusieurs millions d'années à la recherche d'un signe et aujourd'hui, pour la première fois, il avait décelé un corps étranger. Une petite fiole, pas plus grosse que son pouce, et qui pouvait contenir tant de secrets. Les années l'avaient presque rendu fou, et il était conscient du fait qu'il en perdrait définitivement la raison si aucun phénomène ne se produisait une fois ouvert cette capsule.

C'est donc avec les plus grandes attentes qu'il pinça le minuscule bouchon avec son index et son pouce, et qu'il tira.

Soudain, il sentit le corps humain se former. Un esprit d'une puissance gigantesque et qui pouvait pulvériser tout ce qu'il voulait d'un seul battement de cils. C'est à ce moment qu'il comprit l'erreur énorme qu'il venait de commettre, et qu'il sût que l'instant de sa mort était venu.

Car l'être qui était apparu, n'était composé que par le vice...


	3. Chapter 3

_DRAGON BALL NEXT GENERATION_

_SAISON1: LE TOURNOI MILLENAIRE_

_CHAPITRE 3 : UNE MYSTEIRUSE REAPPARITION _

Au morne rougeoiement du crépuscule, le _Senshi Z_ était réuni à la _Kame House_ pour des tendres et chaleureuses retrouvailles qui précédèrent un gigantesque repas composé de mets divers. Ainsi, ce fut donc sans surprise les saiyans qui dévorèrent la majorité des plats. De même, les conversations battaient leur plein pour le plus grand bonheur de Sangoku. Rien n'avait en apparence changé malgré les années. L'idée selon laquelle on est bien que chez soi ne lui avait jamais paru aussi vraie qu'aujourd'hui. Pour la première fois de sa vie, il se rendit compte qu'il aimait ses proches beaucoup plus qu'il ne l'avait imaginé.

Il fut cependant interrompu dans le cours de ses pensées lorsque un frisson lui passa sur le corps comme annonçant un mauvais présage. Ainsi, contre toute attente, surgit de nulle part un homme d'une quarantaine d'années, nu, le corps parcouru de diverses blessures, les os à la limite de la rupture. Or, malgré un état des plus déplorables, il parvint à émettre un son à peine audible :

- Il…arrive…

Cette parole lui ôta toute source d'énergie puisqu'il s'affaissa aussitôt mais Sangoku, maîtrisant l'art de la _téléportation, _le rattrapa in extremis devant les airs affligés des autres spectateurs. Ces derniers se dévisagèrent d'un même air, et reconnurent à quelques exceptions près l'homme qui avait fléchi devant eux…

- Mais…mais…je le reconnais…c'est Miraï Trunks ! s'exclama Bulma en sanglotant. C'est mon fils !

- Qu'est-ce qui a bien pu lui arriver ? interrogea Krillin, effaré.

- Soigne-le, Dendé ! ordonna Végéta. Il est sur le point de mourir ! Dépêche-toi !

- Entendu.

Possédant la capacité _Kaifuku_, _le Dieu de la Terre_ imposa ses mains au-dessus du corps inanimé. Or, le visage de Dendé se figea brusquement et devint comme dénudé d'expression. En effet, aucun phénomène ne s'était produit pour une raison dont il ignorait, à croire que ses pouvoirs étaient inefficaces, ce qui provoqua la colère de Végéta qui manqua de le projeter à l'autre bout de la pièce...

- Végéta !! Tu dois garder ton calme ; il doit bien avoir une solution ! rugit Goku, furieux.

- Oui. Quoiqu'il en soit, Trunks, il te ressemble comme deux gouttes d'eau…à croire que c'était ton frère jumeau ! s'exclama Goten, incrédule.

- Mais non, idiot, répliqua Yamcha. C'est Trunks avec vingt ans de plus.

- Ah bon ?! lança Goten, ébahi. Je lui aurais donné quelques années de moins.

- C'est bon, on a compris ! lança Trunks, embarrassé.

- Non…mais, commença Goten.

Brusquement, ce dernier fronça les sourcils comme étant préoccupé… Il était _l'Ange de la Mort_. Ainsi, il était censé récupérer les âmes mourantes. Or, il ne s'était pas transformé en _Shinigami _et n'avait pas quitté son corps pour capturer l'âme du défunt comme le lui avait expliqué Hadès. Il vint donc à croire que Miraï Trunks n'était pas mort - du moins provisoirement -…

- Dendé, tu pourrais réessayer une fois de plus ! lança t-il.

- Oui, comme tu veux mais je ne te garantis pas que je réussirai …

Dendé tenta une nouvelle fois de soigner le blessé avec cette fois plus de réussite. Toutefois, ce dernier apparut tout aussi hâve et maladif…

- Père !!! s'écria t-il. Vous êtes là ?! Maman…

- Chut, n'épuise pas tes forces, lui conseilla t-elle.

- Mais on a besoin de savoir ce qui lui est arrivé ! protesta Chibi Trunks.

- Oui, il a raison, acquiesça Gohan.

- A vrai dire, aussi surprenant que cela puisse paraître, ma mémoire est assez floue mais je pense pouvoir vous raconter ce qui s'est passé.

- On t'écoute fiston, dixit Végéta.

- _Alors que la misère et la maladie sévissaient inexorablement sur Terre, j'ai malheureusement dû être hospitalisé suite à un virus dont personne n'a encore trouvé le remède ; pas même les plus grands scientifiques. Une nuit, dormant paisiblement, j'entendis une énorme explosion qui secoua toute la région. Pris de panique, et malgré mon état, j'accourus dans la salle d'attente où se trouvaient femme et enfants ainsi que ma mère, agonisant sur le sol auprès de deux ombres dont l'une avait pour nom...mmh…euh Hadès. Oui, c'est bien cela. Déjà affaibli par ma maladie, je devins donc une proie facile pour ces individus aux mystérieux pouvoirs. Sur le point d'expirer, et attendant la mort telle une délivrance, Tortue Géniale, supplée par mon fils et par ma mère, s'interposèrent…_

- Quoi ? Mais je croyais Tortue Géniale mort, déclara Krillin, l'air goguenard.

- _Moi aussi mais j'appris qu'il s'était réfugie durant l'occupation des cyborgs dans un sous-marin en compagnie d'Oolong et Plume malheureusement ces derniers succombèrent suite à cette maladie._

- Et que suis-je devenu ? interrogea le vieil ermite, intéressé.

- _Mort comme mon fils, mort comme tous les autres. Cependant, avant de mourir, maman m'a ordonné d'emprunter la machine spatio-temporelle…_

- Mais elle se trouvait à la _Capsule Corporation_ l'interrompit Végéta, dubitatif, et je doute fort que ces deux monstres aient pu te laisser l'emprunter alors comment…

- _Ce Hadès est des plus flegmatiques…Il ne me dit rien qui vaille…Je me souviens encore m'avoir dit que je devrais accomplir mon destin et assumer malgré lui mes nouvelles fonctions dans un futur proche … et qu'importe, la communauté à laquelle j'appartiendrais, nous serions tous détruits…celle des Avatars._

- Qui sont t-ils ?? lui demanda son homologue d'un ton acerbe.

- Aucune idée…La chose dont je me souviens, c'est de m'être retrouvé vingt ans en arrière dans ma machine…mais…

Un horrible sentit sentiment de frustration et de culpabilité l'envahit. Il aurait dû faire appel au _Senshi Z_ il y a déjà bien longtemps. Il était seul responsable de la mort des ses proches, des Terriens. Qu'allait t-il bien devenir ! Quelles avaient bien pu êtres les motivations des ces deux créatures.

- Miraï Trunks, on ne peut plus revenir en arrière. Je suis sûr que ta mère….enfin celle du futur aurait voulu que tu reviennes dans ce monde. Trunks, tu m'entends ?! reprit Krillin qui semblait savoir que son ami se sentait fautif.

Il avait en effet perdu bien plus que sa propre mère. Il avait perdu femme et enfants sans oublier tout ce dont pourquoi il s'était battu dans le temps. Tout ce dont il avait mis tant de temps et d'énergie à construire était détruit. Ainsi, il se souvint encore de cet inlassable rêve qui lui revenait à la mémoire lorsque malgré lui, le sommeil le submergeait. Il pouvait voir la Terre enveloppée d'une épaisse nuée noire, et ses habitants exploser dans un fracas épouvantable. Ce fut donc sans surprise qu'il fondit en larmes… _Il avait la nette sensation qu'une incroyable créature dans les cieux s'acharnait contre lui…_

- _Miraï _Trunks, tu n'es pas tout seul : on est là, tu sais !? rétorqua Sangoku, la mine compatissante.

- Oui, je ne laisserai quiconque s'en prendre à mon fils…pas même ce fichu Hadès ! s'exclama Végéta, l'air majestueux.

- On devrait en savoir plus sur lui et sur les _Avatars_, fit Gohan, déterminé.

- Oui, acquiesça Bulma.

Cette dernière ne manqua de réconforter son fils qu'elle étreignit tendrement. C'est alors Dendé s'exclama soudainement d'une voix dont on ne lui reconnaissait pas à tel point qu'elle fit sursauter tout le monde :

_  
9 CRÉATURES INFERNALES _

9 FLÉAUX REDOUTÉS

9 TERREURS ENVAHISSANT L'UNIVERS

9 BESTIOLES QUI AMÈNERONT LE MONDE À SA FIN

9 ÊTRES INVINCIBLES DANS LE MONDE

9 INSECTES SURPUISSANTS QUI DÉTRUIRONT CHAQUE GALAXIE

LA FIN DE L'UNIVERS APPROCHE

DÉTERMINÉE DEPUIS LE DÉBUT DES TEMPS

LA FIN DE L'UNIVERS ARRIVE RAPIDEMENT...

_Et Dendé d'ajouter…_

_L'un d'entre vous joue un double jeu qui pourrait s'avérer dangereux, et qui met vos vies en périls._

_MEFIEZ-VOUS, L'HÔTE EST LA ET BIEN LA… LA FIN DE L'UNIVERS APPROCHE _

DÉTERMINÉE DEPUIS LE DÉBUT DES TEMPS

LA FIN DE L'UNIVERS ARRIVE RAPIDEMENT…

Un silence de plomb s'installa alors dans ces lieux à tel point que n'importe qui aurait pu croire que le temps s'était soudainement figé. A l'opposé, Dendé revint à la raison dans une euphorie paradoxale mais pour autant des plus effrayantes.

Par conséquent, au vu de ces incroyables phénomènes, Goten se sentait particulièrement mal à l'aise. Il s'apprêta alors à révéler à ses proches sa nouvelle fonction, à savoir celles d'Ange de la Mort lorsque retentit une voix des plus familières….


	4. Chapter 4

_DRAGON BALL NEXT GENERATION _

_SAISON 1 : LE TOURNOI MILLENAIRE _

_CHAPITRE 4 : L'ANNONCE DE KAIOH _

L'interruption provoquée par Nord Kaioh-Sama mit un terme à un lourd et pesant silence. Toutefois, celui-ci s'adressait au Senshi Z la majeure partie du temps pour leur annoncer de mauvaises nouvelles…

- Bonjour maître, fit Sangoku en pointant son regard vers le plafond. Alors que nous vaut cette visite ?

- Si je m'adresse à vous en ce moment, répondit Kaioh, ce n'est pas pour prendre soin de vos nouvelles sinon pour vous avertir que dans dix mois jour pour jour aura lieu la dixième édition du Tournoi Millénaire. La compétition se déroulera dans le Royaume des Morts, et couronnera l'un des cent soixante-huit combattants choisis par la coupe elle-même (après que chacun des Kaioh y ait versé un peu de son sang). J'ai ainsi l'honneur de vous annoncer que toi Sangoku, ainsi que tes deux fils, Végéta, Chibi Trunks, Uubu et…Miraï Trunks, avez été sélectionnés pour peut-être marquer l'histoire du combat.

- Vraiment ?! s'exclama Sangoten, surpris.

- Le tournoi durera une semaine, poursuivit Kaioh sans prêter la moindre attention à Goten, et se déroulera sur Paradise Island, lieu sacré Il regroupe donc 166 combattants morts ou vivants, ainsi que le vainqueur de l'édition précédente et un Dieu.

- Un dieu ? fit Krillin. Je ne savais pas que les Dieux savaient se battre !

- Oui, tu as bien entendu un dieu. Pourquoi ça te choque ?! cria Kaioh, vexé.

- Non, non ! répondit machinalement son ancien élève.

- En bref, les 168 participants seront repartis dans 24 groupes de sept dont seuls les deux premiers et les seize meilleurs troisièmes seront qualifiés pour les 1/32èmes de finale qui marqueront le début de la phase finale, avec des combats à élimination directe jusqu'à la finale. Sera désigné vainqueur par l'arbitre du combat, le guerrier qui aura tué son adversaire ou qu'il l'aura mis K.O pendant trente secondes ou encore si celui-ci abandonne, chose pratiquement impossible puisqu'en neuf éditions, aucun des participants n'a abandonné ; j'espère que vous en ferez de même.

- Quoi !? Il y en a qui préfère mourir qu'abandonner !? lança Bulma d'un air consterné.

- Vois-tu Bulma, reprit l'autre, le Tournoi Millénaire est le tournoi le plus prestigieux de tous les temps, et participer à ce tournoi est plus qu'un honneur.

- Et pourrais-je savoir Kaioh la raison pour laquelle la coupe ne m'a pas choisi, hein ? interrogea Krillin, dépite.

- D'abord, on dit Maître Kaioh, il n'y a que Sangoku qui ait le droit de m'appeler ainsi. Ensuite, si tu ne fais partie des combattants, peut-être est-ce dû au fait que la coupe ne tas pas jugé assez fort et assez digne pour mériter la gloire éternelle !

-- La gloire éternelle ? reprit Végéta, abasourdi.

- Oui, le vainqueur de la compétition sera connu de tous à travers le temps et l'espace. Il aura par ailleurs une statue à son effigie sur toutes les planètes de la galaxie à laquelle il appartient, rétorqua Nord Kaioh-Sama.

- J'ai hâte s'y être, dit Sangoten, qui se voyait déjà gagner le tournoi.

- En attendant, vous pourrez tous vous entraîner dans l'autre monde dès ce soir ! leur annonça le seigneur de la galaxie du nord. Mais sachez que vous êtes en retard par rapport aux combattants morts, déjà choisis. En effet, ces derniers s'entraînent depuis maintenant deux mois.

Végéta se contenta de grogner. C'est alors que son regard croisa celui de son homologue saiyajin Kakarotto. Une même idée germait à présent dans leur esprit : ce tournoi serait le meilleur moyen pour s'affronter dans un ultime et loyal combat. Ils ne laisseraient de ce fait personne s'interposer entre eux…

- Eh Maître Kaioh, est-ce que nous qui ne participons pas au tournoi, aurons le droit de nous rendre dans l'Autre Monde afin d'assister aux combats ? lui demanda Yamcha.

- Oui, mais c'est uniquement parce que nous nous connaissons, leur concéda Kaioh. En attendant, entraînez-vous bien ! Je compte sur vous pour rendre honneur à la galaxie du nord. A bientôt !!

- Oh non, tu ne vas quand même pas repartir dans l'Autre Monde t'entraîner alors que tu es revenu il n'y a même pas vingt quatre-heures ! s'exclama Chichi, l'air contrarié.

- Oui, c'est vrai ! Mais, pourquoi ne viendrais-tu pas avec moi dans l'autre monde ? lui demanda Sangoku.

- Je ne sais pas, répondit Chichi, hésitante.

- Allez, viens Chichi ! protesta Sangoku.

- Comme tu veux, fit Chichi.

- Hourra ! cria Sangoku, le poing en l'air, l'air triomphant.

- J'espère que ça ne t'ennuies pas Videl, tu auras beaucoup plus de travail au restaurant maintenant que je ne serai pas là !? interrogea sa belle-mère, quelque peu embarrassée.

- Non, et puis comme ça, Sangohan et moi aurons toute la maison pour nous tout seul étant que Sangoten va s'entraîner ; Pan passant certainement la majeure partie du temps à faire les quatre cents coups avec Bra ! déclara Videl d'un air réjoui.

- Mais Sangohan est invité à participer au tournoi, Videl, lui fit remarquer son beau-frère.

- Oui peut-être mais Sangohan ne voudra pas participer au tournoi, n'est-ce pas chéri ?

- Ben, figure-toi Videl que j'ai l'intention de participer au Tournoi Millénaire, je considère que c'est un honneur d'avoir été choisi pour y concourir ! concéda Sangohan, confus.

- Quoi !? C'est une blague !! Tu ne vas quand même pas me laisser toute seule !? rugit Videl d'un ton sec.

- Et pourquoi pas ? répliqua froidement Sangohan.

- Mais tu as arrêté le combat depuis près de douze ans, maintenant tu t'entraînes uniquement pour entretenir ton corps. Enfin Sangohan, continua Videl, reste s'il te plaît ! Sois raisonnable, et…et je te promets de t'être totalement soumise !

- Non, Videl ! Ma décision est prise : je vais m'entraîner pendant ces dix mois afin d'être à la hauteur des 167 autres participants et je n'y reviendrai pas dessus…

- Sangohan, réfléchis-tu à ce que tu dis ? lui demanda sa mère voyant que Videl était en train de fondre en larmes.

Sans prêter la moindre attention à sa mère, le demi saiyan alla étreindre sa petite fille l'espace de quelques minutes tout en prenant soin de lui marmonner des paroles inintelligibles. C'est alors qu'il ouvrit la porte, et disparut au loin sous les yeux stupéfaits de sa famille et de ses amis. Néanmoins, ces derniers savaient pertinemment que Sangohan se rendait en direction du Palais Céleste. Piccolo venait en effet de revenir de son voyage sur Namek.

A l'inverse, Goten et Chibi Trunks quittèrent la Kame House, préférant discuter à l'abri des regards indiscrets…

- Alors, quand est-ce que l'on commence l'entraînement ? lui demanda Sangoten.

- Euh, à vrai dire Sangoten, je ne vais pas m'entraîner, répondit son meilleur ami.

- Quoi ?

- Non Sangoten, je ne plaisante pas. Je n'ai pas du tout l'intention de m'entraîner, du moins pas tout de suite ! répondit Chibi Trunks.

- Comment ça pas tout de suite ? l'interrogea Sangoten.

- Je vais d'abord travailler jusqu'à la fin de l'année, c´est-à-dire pendant six mois, et après, seulement après, peut-être que je m'entraînerais ! déclara Chibi Trunks, embarrassé de laisser tomber son ami.

- Allez Trunks, tu ne vas quand même pas renoncer à venir t'entraîner avec moi dans le Royaume des Morts juste pour travailler ?! Je n'en vois vraiment pas l'intérêt. De toute façon, après le tournoi, on devra travailler alors repose-toi un peu ! On a dû travailler à l'école pendant près de vingt ans, on peut bien s'accorder un moment de répit, tu ne crois pas !?

- Je ne sais pas, je vais y réfléchir et je t'appellerais demain si je change d'avis, okay !?

- Ouais, grommela Sangoten d'un air grincheux.

- Allez, ce n'est pas comme si c'était la fin du monde, non !

- Ouais, mais il ne faudra pas t'étonner si au tournoi, je te mets K.O en un deux trois mouvements ! lança Sangoten d'un air goguenard.

- Mouais !

Puis, ils éclatèrent de rire simultanément avant de rentrer à l'intérieur de la Kame House mais au moment même où Chibi Trunks n'était plus qu'à un ou deux mètres de franchir le seuil de la porte, il fut brusquement projeté à la mer.

Qui avait bien pu le lancer à la mer pour une raison ou une autre ?

Personne, si ce n'est son père. Pourquoi celui-ci était t-il si cruel ? Qu'avait t-il fait aujourd'hui pour s'accorder les foudres de son paternel. Il n'allait pas tarder à le savoir…

- Papa, qu'est-ce qui t'arrives, ma parole ? T'es tombé sur la tête ou quoi ?

- Juste une envie soudaine de balancer à la mer, répondit le père avec une pointe d'ironie dans la voix. J'ai entendu ta conversation avec Sangoten, alors comme ça, tu n'as pas l'intention de t'entraîner ?

- M'espionnais-tu ?

- Oui, et alors ?!

- Oui, reprit l'autre, je ne vais pas m'entraîner ?

- Pourquoi donc ? l'interrogea son père en le fixant du regard de ses yeux perçants.

- Je ne vois pas pourquoi je devrais m'entraîner puisque je sais déjà que je n'ai aucune chance de gagner le tournoi ! déclara Chibi Trunks d'un ton sec.

- Je te rappelle que tu as été choisi pour participer au Tournoi.

- Ouais, mais imaginons une seule seconde que je meure du haut de mes vingt-deux. Vois-tu, je ne suis pas aussi insensé que toi, je n'ai pas envie de périr parce que j'aurai participé à un stupide tournoi auquel je n'ai aucune chance de gagner ! grommela t-il d'un ton grincheux.

- Justement, si tu t'entraînes intensivement dans les prochains mois, il y a de grandes chances pour que… tu réalises un bon tournoi !

- Peut-être mais je … je considère que l'entraînement n'est qu'une perte de temps !

- Trunks, tu es très fort, tu es né avec tes pouvoirs que bien des _Saiyans_ auraient voulu posséder de leur vivant. Dès huit ans, tu es parvenu à te transformer en _Super Saiyan_ alors que Kakarotto et moi avons mis une trentaine d'années pour réussir. Pourtant, une fois atteint ce stade, nous avons continué de travailler et nous avons ainsi atteint des niveaux de puissance incroyables que tu ne peux imaginer uniquement grâce à l'entraînement. Tu crois qu'en passant nos journées devant livres et ordinateurs, nous aurions réussis à vaincre Cell ou Majin Buu ! Que ferais-tu si demain Kakarotto et moi mourrions, et que par le plus grand des hasards un monstre débarquait sur Terre ? Minable, tu ne te rends pas compte de la chance que tu es mais tu es si superficiel… De même, je ne suis même pas sur que tu tiendrais ne serait-ce que deux minutes face à Buu. Idem pour cet ahuri de Goten ! Prends exemple sur Miraï Trunks, qui n'a ni famille ni amis et qui n'a dû compter que sur lui-même en dépit d'un manque d'intelligence flagrant! Fiston, si tu ne perpétues pas l'art du combat à tes descendants et s'il en est de même pour Sangohan et Sangoten, qui sauvera la Terre et ses habitants de futures menaces, qui un jour ou l'autre arriveront ?!

- C'est bon !? T'as fini ton sermon !? Tu n'as pas quelqu'un d'autre à aller emmerder !? lui demanda t-il ton sec.

- Un seul mot de la sorte dans les cent ans à venir et je te tranche les testicules ! rugit Végéta d'un air menaçant avant de s'élever dans les airs et de décoller.

_Qu'il aille au diable ! _

_Son père avait un don, pensait t-il, celui de le mettre en colère. Qui était t-il pour le juger, lui qui jadis, d'après ce que Sangohan ou Piccolo lui avait raconté, avait tué des millions de personnes. _

_Il avait 22 ans et se trouvait assez grand pour savoir ce qui était si bon ou mal. _

_Il en avait marre que ses parents le traite comme un enfant. De ce fait, il était plus que jamais déterminé à quitter la maison familiale dans les plus brefs délais…. _

_Lui et Miraï Trunks étaient peut-être la même personne à vingt ans de différence, mais ils n'avaient ni la même personnalité ni le même vécu. Ce dernier avait subi de nombreuses épreuves, il n'avait ni famille, ni amis, et avait vécu quasiment la moitié de son existence dans le malheur et la misère…. _

_Il comprenait enfin ce que Sangoten voulait dire quand il lui disait qu'il était très gâté, qu'il lui suffisait par exemple de claquer des doigts pour avoir ce qu'il désirait, il allait dans l'université la plus prestigieuse du monde et il vivait dans une magnifique et immense maison, et sa vie était encore bien plus avantageuse qu'il ne le croyait en réfléchissant. _

_Il fut justement interrompu dans ses pensées par Miraï Trunks… _

- Alors, à quoi pensais-tu ? Ça fait deux fois que je t'appelles mais tu ne réponds pas, affirma Miraï Trunks en croquant dans la pomme qu'il tenait à la main.

- Rien, lâcha l'autre d'un ton las.

- Tu n'es pas content de voir à quoi tu pourrais ressembler quand tu auras quarante-deux ans, lança Miraï Trunks avec un sourire au coin des lèvres.

- Non, je suis très content de te voir !

- Alors, si ce n'est pas ça, j'en conclus que c'est notre père qui t'a mis dans cet état ! déclara Miraï Trunks.

- Gagné ! Franchement, si tu savais comme je t'envie. Dans ton monde, papa est mort : par conséquent, tu ne l'as pas sur le dos en permanence !

- Oh, je sais que vivre avec lui n'est pas une partie de plaisir pour avoir vécu avec lui quelques temps. Pourtant, comparé à l'époque où je suis venu dans ce monde, il a beaucoup changé.

- Ouais, peut-être ! Mais pourquoi se mêle t-il toujours ce qui ne le regarde pas. Par exemple, il veut à tout prix que je m'entraîne alors que je sais que je n'ai aucune chance de gagner !

- Il ne le te dit peut-être pas, mais au fond de lui, il a peur que tu meures et c'est pour ça qu'il t'incite à t'entraîner !

- Vraiment !? l'interrogea Chibi Trunks.

- Sur et certain, répondit t-il en croquant de nouveau dans sa pomme.

- Tu vas t'entraîner avec qui ?

- Euh, je ne sais pas, certainement avec père ! déclara Miraï Trunks d'un air pensif.

- Je te dis bonne chance et j'espère que tu ne mourras pas pendant l'entraînement, lança l'autre Trunks avec un air moqueur.

- Bon maintenant, et si on rentrait !? lui proposa l'autre demi saiyan en jetant sa pomme dans la mer.

Oubliant quelque peu le danger qui les menaçait suite à l'intervention de Nord Kaioh-Sama, chacun des membres de la DB Team s'apprêtait à reprendre ce qu'il croyait être le cours normal de la vie paisible qu'était la leur depuis maintenant quatorze années...


	5. Chapter 5

_DRAGON BALL NEXT GENERATION_

_CHAPITRE 5 : OBJECTIF TOURNOI MILLENAIRE_

Sangoten se réveilla brusquement sans aucune raison valable. Toutefois, il se souvint rapidement que Végéta l'avait chargé lui et Chibi Trunks de retrouver les dragon balls.

Par conséquent, il se leva rapidement, et se vêtit après une longue douche de la même tunique qu'il avait portée lors du 28èmeTenkaichi Budokai.

Il retrouva alors sa mère et sa belle-fille en train de prendre leur petit déjeuner une trentaine de minutes plus tard, lesquelles semblaient avoir engagées une discussion des plus intimes puisqu'elles s'arrêtèrent net aussitôt son apparition.

Il les étreignit alors tendrement et quitta alors la maison, les laissant ainsi reprendre leur conversation.

Goten interpella aussitôt Shinto, le Nuage Magique, sur lequel il s'envola dans les cieux en direction du building de la Capsule Corporation qu'il atteignit une dizaine de minutes plus tard.

- Salut Sangoten, t'en a mis du temps, dis donc ! lança Chibi Trunks, qui était en train de prendre son petit déjeuner sur le jardin en compagnie de son double en ce début de matinée ensoleillé.

- Il est à peine huit heures et demie, répliqua Sangoten en jetant un coup d'œil à sa montre. Et tu pourrais dire bonjour quand même, non !?

- Bonjour Goten, satisfait !?

- Trêve de plaisanterie, on y va ?! lui demanda t-il, apparemment agacé.

- Sangoten, j'ai bien réfléchi et j'ai décidé de finalement de m'entraîner avec toi ! déclara Chibi Trunks d'un ton abrupt.

Cependant, à la grande surprise de ce dernier, son ami de longue date ne manifesta aucune réaction.

- C'est tout ce que ça te fait ? interrogea Chibi Trunks, l'air irrité.

- Je savais que tu me rejoindrais, voilà pourquoi je ne saute pas de joie ! lança Sangoten. Je commence à te connaître après toutes ces années, tu sais ?!

- Ouais, grommela l'autre. Miraï Trunks, tu viens avec nous ?

- Pourquoi pas !? Père dort toujours et je ne crois pas qu'il se réveillera maintenant, j'ai donc un peu de temps avant qu'on aille s'entraîner dans l'Autre Monde !

- Ah, au fait Miraï Trunks, pourquoi appelles-tu toujours Végéta, père ? demanda Sangoten, intrigué.

- Par respect…

- Bon, et si on se mettait en route !! suggéra Sangoten. Je n'ai pas de temps à perdre !

- Okay !

- Et vous avez le radar ? interrogea le plus jeune des trois demi saiyans.

- T'inquiètes pas, c'est moi qui l'ait ! s'exclama Miraï Trunks avant de s'élever dans les airs, encadré par Chibi Trunks et Sangoten.

Des milliers de kilomètres plus loin, Sangohan s'apprêtait à débuter son entraînement au Palais Céleste de Dendé.

- Bon, on peut commencer, déclara Sangohan, j'ai pris mon petit déjeuner ainsi qu'une bonne douche !

- Très bien, grommela Petit Cœur d'un ton sec. Néanmoins, j'aimerai avoir la certitude que tu es prêt à endurer cet entraînement. Vois-tu, les six mois que tu passeras avec moi seront des plus intenses, et seront pour toi le moyen d'acquérir de nouvelles techniques, namekiennes qui plus est.

- Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi, Piccolo ! s'exclama son pupille.

- La salle est prête, déclara Dendé accompagné de son fidèle serviteur, qui revenaient de cette fameuse salle d'entraînement.

- Enfin ! s'exclama Sangohan d'un air narquois.

Cinq minutes plus tard, ils atteignaient la nouvelle salle d'entraînement faite par Dendé qui se trouvait à l'intérieure du Palais.Les quatre hommes entrèrent dans la salle totalement à l'opposé de la salle de l'esprit du temps.Elle était petite et sombre, parcourue d'une brise air frais qui provenait d'on ne savait où.

- C'est ça la nouvelles salle d'entraînement ? demanda Gohan, visiblement déçu par son apparence.

- Oui, grâce à ton séjour dans cette salle d'entraînement, Sangohan, tu vas apprendre mieux à te connaître ! fit Popo d'un air sérieux.

- Mais je me connais Popo !

- Non, pas du tout ! répliqua Piccolo d'un ton froid.

- Si vous le dîtes, mais comment arriverais-je à mieux me connaître en restant dans cette salle ? leur demanda Sangohan, l'air intrigué.

- Ton père est venu dans une salle semblable à celle-ci il y a quelques décennies déjà bien que celle-ci soit plus évoluée ! déclara Piccolo, l'air agacé par les questions à répétions de son élève.

- Mais êtes-vous vraiment sûrs que je vais progresser en restant ici ?

- Cette salle projette des images virtuelles dans le cerveau. De ce fait, le passé, le présent et le futur sont étroitement liés, déclara Dendé à mi-voix.

- Pour résumer, je serai un peu comme dans un monde virtuel !?

- Exactement, Sangohan ! fit Piccolo.

- Mais je ne comprends toujours pas comment je vais apprendre à me connaître en allant dans une sorte de monde virtuel ! s'exclama Sangohan en se grattant le bas du crâne. Je commence à regretter d'être venu ! Je crois que je ferais peut-être mieux de m'en aller !

- Encore une fois, tu choisi la voix de la facilité et celle de la lâcheté Sangohan ! Tu te crois fort mais en fait, tu es faible ! lança le fidèle serviteur de Dendé en s'approchant de Sangohan.

Le sourire affiché par Gohan se changea subitement à une grimace de rage. De même, à mesure que sa colère s'accentuait, sa force augmentait considérablement. C'est alors que sa matérialisa une aura blanche, entourant ses muscles. Elle tournait de façon circulaire saccadée autour du demi saiyan qui poussait ce fameux cri signifiant la libération du ki.

Sangohan déployait toute son énergie, et projeta Popo, Dendé et Piccolo en plein murs de la salle dans un fracas exceptionnelle.

- AARGGGHHH !!

- Arrête Sangohan, arrête ça se suffit !

- Pardonne-lui, Sangohan, il ne voulait pas te vexer, dixit Dendé en s'accrochant aux murs de la pièce.

- Entendu!

L'aura de Sangohan craqua peu à peu tandis que celui-ci stoppait son cri et qu'il reprenait peu à peu son calme.

- Susceptibles, ces saiyans !? chuchota Popo à l'oreille de son maître.

- Balivernes ! On va commencer l'entraînement dès maintenant et t'apprendre la technique du Washi-ken !? rétorqua Piccolo en se relevant.

- Qu'est-ce que cette technique ? interrogea le demi saiyan, l'air sceptique.

- C'est une technique que les doyens nameks m'ont expliquée lors de mon séjour que je n'ai pu accomplir pour plusieurs raisons, notamment à cause de mon passé. Maintenant, cesse tes bavardages inutiles et va donc sur le cercle rouge. Tu essaieras ensuite de vider ton esprit de tout ce qui l'encombre ! rugit Piccolo d'un ton sec.

- Oui.

Sangohan s'exécuta à l'ordre, et vint donc se placer sur le cercle rouge. Vidé ce qui l´obstruait, il éprouva alors une sensation similaire à celle qu'il ressentait lorsqu'il s'était téléporté avec son père à plusieurs reprises, à savoir celle d'une secousse derrière le nombril, comme si on le tirait avec un crochet. Le parquet sombre et dur se déroba sous ses pieds, et il s'envola dans un tourbillon de couleurs et de sons…

Simultanément, quatre créatures s'étaient réunies dans les contrées secrètes de l'Autre Monde, faisant état d'une anxiété peu familière, causée par un jeu de taille : l'avenir de l'Univers.

- Nord Kaioh-Sama, faîtes-moi confiance ! lâcha Hadès. Je ne vous décevrai pas, je vous le promets !!

- Vois-tu, tu nous as déjà trahi à plusieurs reprises. Ainsi, poursuivit Est Kaioh-Sama, il est tout à fait normal que nous doutions de ta sincérité.

- Oui, je le reconnais mais c'était en partie dû à des divergences d'opinions.

- Et qu'est-ce qui nous ne dit que tu ne nous mens pas encore une nouvelle fois.

- Mais je suis inoffensif ! J'ai perdu mes pouvoirs ! protesta Hadès, incrédule.

- On n'est jamais assez prudent avec toi, déclara Nord Kaioh-Sama. Quoiqu'il en soit, j'espère que tu as bel et bien changé.

- Je vous l'assure ! Cependant, j'aimerai savoir comment se fait t-il que Miraï Trunks ait été sélectionné pour le Tournoi Millénaire alors qu'il y a une semaine, il habitait dans une autre dimension.

- La magie du hasard, répondit laconiquement Nord Kaioh-Sama.

- J'espère bien. Sinon qu'en est t-il des Avatars ? Vous savez tout comme moi que ces créatures préparent un immense complot ?!

- Qui nous dit que ce ne sont pas les Shinigami et non les Avatars ? Ces derniers sont en effet censés agir pour la sauvegarde du bien, la destruction du mal et la paix éternelle.

- Balivernes ! Tout ce qu'ils désirent, c'est régir l'Univers à leur manière répandant profanant des calomnies. De même, contrairement à nous, ils peuvent aussi bien agir pour le Bien que pour le Mal. Ils sont très instables et peu coopératifs qui plus est !

- Tout comme les Shinigami, coupa Ouest Kaioh-Sama d'un ton acerbe.

- Mais nous sommes en voie d'extinction, et nous allier est primordial. Par ailleurs, vous comprendrez qu'il est nécessaire que nous ayons des recrues.

- Certes mais que vous soyez trois ou cent, vous restez tous aussi dangereux ! s'exclama Sud Kaioh-Sama.

- Quant à Goten, quand est t-il censé commencer sa nouvelle fonction ? interrogea Nord Kaioh-Sama, l'air dubitatif. J'accorde beaucoup d'importance à ce garçon d'autant plus que c'est le fils d'un vieil ami, c'est pourquoi je te conseillerai de le ménager.

- Ne t'en fais pas ! J'attendrai…j'attendrai la fin du Tournoi Millénaire, répondit Hadès, embarrassé.

- Je n'arrive pas à croire que nous devions nous allier ensemble ! Ça me répugne !! lâcha d'un air dédaigneux Ouest Kaioh-Sama.

- Sans doute est-ce dû que la situation l'en impose, rétorqua la voix familière de Rô Kaï Kaiohshin qui venait d'apparaître. Je viens de m'entretenir avec le Créateur…Selon lui, l'Union fait la force…il est persuadé que c'est la clé du succès. Cessons alors de nous diviser en espérant que nous vieux contentieux ne remonteront à la surface.

- Peut-être que si l'Autre Monde n'était pas aussi peuplé d'entités multiples venant de diverses dimensions, reprit Ouest Kaioh-Sama, ce serait sûrement beaucoup plus facile.

- Soit.

Sangohan ouvrit les yeux, et se retrouva dans un espace sombre, lugubre et des plus étroits, à peine plus grand pour y mettre les pieds. Il tenta de se relever mais s'arrêta net, le teint livide, frissonnant comme si un souffle glacé eut subitement passé dans cette fournaise. Il avait en effet la nette impression d'être observé par mille yeux. Une sueur glacée mouillait alors ses tempes. Dans un réflexe de survie, il se réfugia alors au fond de la pièce. C'est alors qu'il crut avoir une hallucination. Une ombre se matérialisa en effet, dévoilant ainsi une face verdâtre, convulsionné tel que l'on en voyait à la morgue.

Tentant de reprendre ses esprits, une horrible sensation lui passa alors sur le corps. Gohan venait se rendre compte qu'il était désormais capable de ressentir divers sentiments à la fois, provenant de divers humains, mêlant effroi, angoisse, peur, joie, amour, haine entre autres. Effrayé, un seul et unique désir le tenait, celui de sortir de cette pièce sordide où il étouffait, l'air devenant progressivement suffocante. Il éprouvait un véritable malaise à être enfermé seul avec cette ombre ; il aurait voulu qu'il y eût là quelqu'un pour rompre ce tête-à-tête, pour le tirer de l'embarras mortel. Gohan n'en pouvait supporter davantage si bien qu'il devint victime de nausées et s'effondra brusquement. Que lui arrivait t-il ?? Où était t-il ?

Une immense sensation de chaleur se diffusa alors dans tout son corps. C'est alors qu'il sût qu'il était mort. Pourtant, en dépit de l'état pitoyable dans lequel il se trouvait, il put distinguer un visage enfantin apparaître devant lui, tendant sa main en signe d'aide. Instinctivement, il prit la main, et se retrouva alors dans un endroit des plus inconnus. Intrigué, il se précipita alors sur son sauveur. Or, Sangohan se transforma subitement en une image grisâtre brouillée, et le traversa de ce fait sans que celui-ci ne le remarque, tel un fantôme. Pris dans son élan, il manqua de perdre l'équilibre, et se retourna, effaré.

Gohan comprit alors qu'il ne pouvait plus le voir. Il était cependant persuadé avoir réussi à toucher sa main. Interloqué, le métis continua sa route et put alors contemplé le triste spectacle de la planète enneigée sur laquelle il se trouvait. Il distingua alors des centaines de millions de corps, agonisant dans d'immenses bains de sang, constituant des amas de pourriture.

Il fut néanmoins coupé dans le cours de ses pensées lorsqu'il sentit dans un grésillement électrique, un vieil homme barbu, vêtu d'habits antiques, de divers rubis et bijoux, apparaître devant lui.

- Alors Gohan, captivant comme spectacle, n'est-ce pas ?? lança t-il, l'air goguenard.

- Mais qui êtes-vous et comment connaissez-vous mon nom ?

- J'étais jadis connu sous le nom de Vieux Sage jusqu'à ce que la Mort ne nous emporte, répondit l'autre.

- Où sommes-nous ? Et qui peut bien avoir pu faire ça ?? C'est horrible. Il faudrait vraiment avoir un cœur de pierre pour accomplir de telles choses, déclara Gohan, visiblement ému. Pourquoi…Pourquoi…

- Cela fait un peu plus de dix millions d'années que je me pose la même question. En vain.

- Vous êtes ici depuis tout ce temps…

- Oui, l'interrompit Vieux Sage, coincé entre la _Zone Interdite et le Monde Inférieur_. Bienvenue sur Atlantide.

Au même moment, Dendé, Piccolo et Popo demeuraient interdits, observant les moindres faits et gestes de leur pupille, Gohan.

- Tu penses que c'est une bonne idée de l'envoyer là-bas ? interrogea Dendé, perplexe.

- Ne t'en fais pas pour lui ! s'écria Piccolo, l'air incrédule.

- La Zone interdite est pourtant un endroit atroce, et je soupçonne quiconque d'y rester plus de dix minutes.

- Ne t'en fais pas. Tout cela n'est qu'un avant-goût des prochains évènements.

- Comment ça ?

- J'ai comme l'impression que ce n'est ni la première ni la dernière fois qu'il y se retrouvera….


	6. Chapter 6

_DRAGON BALL NEXT GENERATION _

_CHAPITRE 6 : LA ZONE INTERDITE _

A dix mois du début de la dixième édition du Tournoi Millénaire, Sangoten, Chibi Trunks et Miraï Trunks figuraient parmi les derniers combattants à ne pas avoir commencés un entraînement ayant pour seul et unique objectif : être le plus compétitif possible.

Les trois _demi saiyans_ étaient à la recherche des fameuses _dragon balls_, qui avaient été à de nombreuses reprises, sources de conflits.

Ainsi, quatre de sept boules de cristal étaient en leur possession.

Sangoten avait trouvé la première dragon ball, cachée sous la neige du Pays de Glace, qui se trouvait près du Pôle Nord.

Les deux boules de cristal à sept et quatre étoilés avaient été trouvé dans une bouse de vache et ce fut Chibi Trunks qui dut se coltiner cette tâche après avoir lamentablement perdu au jeu papiers- ciseaux- feuille. Il jura alors et cria que plus jamais on ne le reprendrait à chercher les _dragon balls._

La quatrième boule de cristal était au pied d'une éruption volcanique et il ne se fallut que de quelques secondes pour qu'elle n'explose mais Miraï Trunks parvint à la retrouver in extremis.

Les deux prochaines boules de cristal étaient réunies chez une vieille mercière qui les collectionnait après les avoir trouvés dans son jardin. Il en fallut davantage pour effrayer ces trois valeureux guerrier. Ainsi, excédé, Chibi Trunks l'assomma d'un coup de poing au visage afin de ne plus avoir à entendre ses vociférations.

Quant à l'ultime dragon ball, celle à deux étoiles, elle fût la plus difficile à trouver, cachée sous une pile de nids entassés. De ce fait, une heure fut nécessaire pour la retrouver.

Désormais en leur possession, il s'agissait placer ces précieux objets dans un endroit sûr et à l'abri, c´est-à-dire chez Dendé.

Ils se mirent donc en route, direction le Palais Céleste.

Sangohan avait la nette sensation d'avoir reçu un coup derrière la nuque, sur le point de l'assommer. Au dire de Vieux Sage, il se trouvait sur l'Atlantide, île légendaire qui aurait été engloutie dans la Pré Antiquité. Elle aurait constituée un monde idyllique et aurait été divisée en dix royaumes sous le règne d'un roi éponyme, Atlas. La civilisation atlante aurait périe lors des multiples tremblements de terre, provoquant un énorme cataclysme. Mais tout cela se serait produit il y a des centaines de millions d'années. Et quel lien pouvait t-il exister entre son entraînement et cette planète déchue.

- Tu dois te demander ce que tu fais ici, je suppose ?! reprit Vieux Sage, serein.

- En effet.

- C'est assez complexe mais disons qu'en demeurant, tu prendras une bonne fois pour toute conscience de tes capacités, et que les négliger est un crime contre l'humanité.

- Ben voyons…

- J'aimerai te faire partager de mon savoir, fils.

- Je suis toute ouïe.

- Je vis ici depuis bien plus longtemps que quiconque sur Terre, et il ne s'est pas écoulé une journée sans que quelqu'un envie son prochain parce que celui-ci aurait soi disant plus de chance. Or, les choses n'arrivent pas par hasard, le pêché réside dans le manque d'attention. Nous sommes esclaves de nos glandes, de notre corps, nous courons pour la satisfaction de ses désirs et nous l´appelons « moi ». Quel est notre destin ? Les animaux accomplissent noblement leur programme génétique ; quel est le nôtre ?

- Aucune idée, répondit Gohan, incrédule.

- Le nôtre, c'est de trouver la Lumière.

- Ah vraiment ? Où se trouve t-elle ?

- Elle est cachée au seul endroit où l'Homme n'irait pas la chercher, simplet qu'il l'est, à savoir en lui-même. Vois-tu, fils, nous possédons tous un fragment du soleil, une parcelle d'une lumière d'une lueur exceptionnelle. J'en suis persuadé, tous aussi nombreux que nous sommes, quel que soit notre passé.

- Vous en êtes sûr ?

- En réalité, reprit Vieux Sage, _le corps est la nourriture de la conscience_. Certes, il nous faudra la lâcher, mais seulement après qu'il aura accompli tout son travail. Dissocié de cet ego mal placé qui ne peut véritablement s´intéresser à l´autre, nous sortons de tout sentiment de culpabilité. Voilà le véritable libre-arbitre. Tout peut être dépassé, l´impossible n´existe plus, le monde est neuf, tout reste à faire. L´émotionnel nous porte, tel une force que rien ne peut arrêter. Pour celui qui désire un château, le château existe déjà en lui. C´est la raison pour laquelle il nous faut apprendre à rêver, rêver encore. Mais il s´agit là du véritable rêve, du rêve créateur et non pas du rêve de l´homme endormi.

Sangohan écoutait attentivement Vieux Sage, buvant chacune de ses paroles. Il n'était pas sûr d'avoir assimilé tout ce qu'il lui disait mais qu'importe, ce dernier avait une telle emprise sur lui et une telle rhétorique qu'il en avait oublié les tracas précédents.

- Gohan, poursuivit l'autre, tu dois dépasser tes peurs les plus profondes et savoir que tout est là. Le _passé, le présent et le futur ne font qu'un_. Le futur est déjà passé, et le passé est à venir. Ainsi, libéré, et affranchie de tout ce qui l'encombre, la conscience se suffit à elle-même. Sans elle, nous serions notre propre miroir. Le temps est une convention, en réalité, nous sommes déjà demain.

- Oui, mais comment se réveiller alors en se disant qu'il est déjà trop tard ?

- Il n'y a que l'action pure comme remède, le reste n'est que divagation mentale. Commençons maintenant, le rêve devient réalité ! Vis, fils ! Tu sais tout comme moi que la vie ne tient qu'à un fil !

- Je…je vois…Cependant, pour quelle raison me suis-je retrouvé ici ? J'étais censé me préparer au plus grand évènement qui soit : le Tournoi Millénaire.

- Je sais tout cela, Gohan. Je connais toute ton histoire ! Ne t'inquiète pas, je vais t'aider à être le plus compétitif pour ce tournoi mais avant tu dois apprendre à surmonter tes peurs, mieux encore, tu dois réussir à faire en sorte qu'Esprit et Corps ne forme qu'un. Tu dois vaincre ton pire ennemi : toi-même !

- Mais comment ?! Vous voyez, après le départ de mon père, j'ai eu le temps de réfléchir, et j'en suis arrivé à la conclusion que si j'étais sur terre, c'était pour accomplir en quelque sorte une mission dont j'ai été chargé dès ma naissance.

- Comme toute le monde, excepté que depuis l'âge de quatre ans, tu te bats pour la paix et la justice. En conséquence, je considère que c'est un crime contre l'Humanité que de ne pas accepter ton destin, celui de saiyan.

- Peut-être mais pourquoi ai-je atterri sur Atlantide…Quel lien entre cette planète et mon destin ?

- Tu le sauras très prochainement. En attendant, je te propose de visiter le passé. Tu vas alors te rendre compte que l'affligeant spectacle que tu as devant toi est amené à se reproduire. Tôt ou tard, nous sommes destinés à mourir, qui plus est lorsque la folie d'un être malveillant s'avère sans limite.

- Qu'est-ce que vous voulez dire par-là ? Que la Terre craint un danger ?!

- Nous ne sommes jamais à l'abri, nulle part. Seulement, écoute bien ce que je vais te dire : l'Hôte arrive.

- Mais qui est l'Hôte ?

- Je prends des risques inconsidérés pour toi car je ne suis pas censé te révéler ces choses-là mais un membre de ton entourage n'est pas aussi vrai qu'il n'y paraît. Et si vous lui laissez suffisamment, il causera votre perte et la sienne par la même occasion.

- Qui est-ce ? Euh…Végéta ?! Uubu ?! Qui ? BON SANG, QUI ? rugit Gohan, l'air anxieux.

- Je ne suis pas sur de l'identité de cette personne mais elle ne me dit rien qui vaille, répondit Vieux Sage, dubitatif.

- Si je la retrouve, je l'élimine sur le champ ! s'exclama Gohan, enragé.

- Il faut toujours se méfier des ses ennemis et encore plus de ses amis… Quoi qu'il en soit, si tu veux le découvrir, tu vas devoir trouver le moyen de rentrer dans le _Monde Inférieur_.

- Comment ?!

Vieux Sage se figea net comme surpris de la question par son nouvel élève. Ce dernier, embarrassé, tenta alors de se racheter. C'est alors qu'un sourire de satisfaction se dessina sur la commissure des lèvres de son senseï. De ses yeux perçants, jaillirent alors deux rayons d'énergie qui traversèrent le front de Sangohan, qui s'effondra. Abasourdi, il se releva péniblement. Une expression d'horreur passa alors sur son visage. Il venait en effet d'observer un individu, lui tournant le dos, battre à mort un enfant qui ne devait pas avoir plus de cinq ans. Une immense fureur s'empara alors de Sangohan. Dans un puissant kïai, il déploya toute son énergie, activant du même coup une aura bleuâtre qui s'embrasa et provoqua une lumière des plus aveuglantes. Transcendé, il se rua alors son sur son adversaire, qui restait curieusement de marbre. Or, à l'instant où il entra en contact avec son tueur, ce dernier disparut alors dans un grésillement tel un hologramme grisâtre.

Le guerrier demi saiyan resta alors seul au milieu d'une pléiade de cadavres, interdit. Il était en effet réussi à distinguer furtivement le visage de son opposant. Une effroyable contraction passa alors sur son visage puis il retomba dans une rigidité de fer. C'est alors que dans un grésillement maintenant reconnaissable que réapparut son adversaire.

- Alors, surpris ?! lança t-il d'un ton sarcastique.

- Qui est-tu ?

- Je suis _toi _!

- Non tu n'es qu'un imposteur !!

- C'est ce qu'on va voir, rétorqua l'autre.

Sangohan sentit alors le poing de son homologue s'abattre dans son visage, et un pied lui fracasser la tête. De même, il eut à peine le temps de voir un autre poing le cueillir à la tempe que sa tête fut violemment rejetée en arrière. Il avait été en effet catapulté sur plusieurs centaines de mètres et sa course se termina au sol dans une série d'explosions mortelles.

Il en fallait cependant beaucoup plus pour le vaincre. Ainsi, dans un nouveau cri déchirant, il se releva et s'élança en direction de _Majin Sangohan,_ celui-ci gardant ses sens en éveil, poings serrés tandis que l'énergie de son double s'accroissait et qu'une brillante crépita tout autour de son corps. Il ne lui avait pas semblé avoir cessé de regarder Sangohan une seule seconde, mais il se rendit compte qu'il avait disparu. Il sentit un léger courant d'air, qui lui indiqua la présence de l'autre combattant. Majin Sangohan lança de ce fait son coude en arrière arrêtant le genou de son adversaire qui lui aurait sûrement brisé quelques côtes puis virevolta aussitôt, l'enchaînant de multiples de coups de pied de face que Sangohan ne put éviter malgré tous ses efforts.

- Alors, Sangohan, qu'est-ce que tu penses de moi ?

Déconcerté devant la puissance de son adversaire, lequel s'avançait inexorablement vers lui, Sangohan tenta de s'enfuir lorsqu'il sentit une main se poser sur son épaule. Il se retourna alors, et vit par-dessus son épaule _Majin Sangohan_. Ce dernier ramena violemment la tête de son homologue au niveau de la sienne et le roua ainsi de coups au visage et à l'estomac. Déçu par la faible résistance de sa victime, il le projeta au loin semblable à un vulgaire déchet d'un coup de tête ravageur.

Sangohan s'écrasa alors, inanimé, effleurant une jeune femme, agonisant dans une épaisse mare de sang. Il existait une ressemblance terribles entre toutes ces victimes : elles étaient souffrantes et terrifiées, comme écrasés sous le même sentiment d'horreur. Mais il était en rien comparable à celui dont ressentait Sangohan. Il crût en effet entendre divers sentiments provenant de ceux qui l'entouraient mêlant angoisse, anxiété, effroi entra autres. Il était devenu comme télépathe.

Il n'en pouvait supporter davantage à tel point qu'il ne put réprimer une larme, et attendait le précipice infini de la mort telle une libération arriver. C'est alors qu'il entendit la voix de Vieux Sage résonner dans sa tête. _Sangohan, tu ne vas pas abandonner ainsi. Lorsque tu étais dans la Zone Interdite, un enfant s'y trouvait et à mesure que le temps passe, les ombres le dévorent. Tiens, la femme qui est près de toi se trouve être sa mère. Elle compte sur toi !! On compte tous sur toi !! Je sais pertinemment que tu est souvent la sensation d'être prisonnier d'un corps qui 'est pas le tien mais la meilleure façon d'y échapper, c'est de ton plus féroce ennemi : toi-même. Je t'en prie, n'abandonne pas maintenant. Cet entraînement t'ouvrira bien plus de portes que tu ne le croies. _

Soudain, le silence pesant et lourd qui perdurait, reprit alors son cours. Sangohan rouvrit alors les yeux et vit alors son adversaire prononcer ces mots-ci :

- _SENZABOKURA _!! hurla t-il dans un éclat de rire sinistre.

Une douleur à en faire la raison se répandit alors dans son bras droit comme si un feu dévorant y pénétrait. Pourtant, lorsqu'il voulut crier de douleur, il ne put que balbutier que des sons inaudibles. Sa langue était devenue de pierre. Ses mains et ses pieds s'étaient subitement raidis. Il était comme frappé de mutisme et d'immobilité. Il pouvait cependant entendre un rire glacial résonner dans les alentours…

- C'est moi qui vais retourner sur la Terre, et qui vais prendre ta place ! Haa…désolé mais tu as laissé passer ta chance ! Ne t'inquiètes pas, je prendrai soin ta Videl et de ta petite Pan…mais avant toute chose, je vais me charger de toi et du petit Ketsuo qui attend que quelqu'un vienne le délivrer ! Ha…ha… ha ha… ha…Adieu Sang…

- NON ! s'exclama la mère du petit Ketsuo. Sangohan, balbutia t-elle…je compte sur vous…je sais qu'avec vous, mon fils a un avenir ! Lais je vous en supplie, ne laissez pas tomber !! Je ne saurai expliquer…. ce qui me pousse à affirmer cela…. mais…mais disons que c'est l'instinct maternel.

Excédé, Majin Gohan la saisit par les cheveux et laissa au loin avec une férocité extrême. Il ne laisserait personne se mettre en travers son chemin. Puis, aussitôt, il tendit une main luisante en direction de son homologue, préparant le coup ultime lorsque contre toute attente, un immense halo blanc enveloppa celui-ci. Galvanisé, Gohan reprit ses esprits et parvint à se relever devant l'air satisfait de son adversaire mais néanmoins terrifié. Il lui inspirait en effet une grande crainte. De même, ses yeux, si doux d'ordinaire, étaient devenus d'un noir effrayant, et durs, semblables à des morceaux de métal. Inquiet mais pas abattu, il projeta une rafale de vagues kikoho mais elles ne firent que le traverser comme s'il était devenu en l'espace de quelques secondes un fantôme, voir un esprit. Pis, une autre créature. S'il ne le connaissait pas, il aurait alors juré d'avoir en face de lui un être machiavélique. Alarmé, il tenta tant bien que mal de s'enfuir mais une mais ferme le retint. C'est alors que Sangohan s'exclama d'une voix rauque :

- _KIKOHA_ !!

Il se cambra alors en arrière et laisser éclater toute sa rage dans un monumental globe de lumière, empêchant ainsi son adversaire de s'en sortir indemne…

_DRAGON BALL NEXT GENERATION _


	7. Chapter 7

_DRAGON BALL NEXT GENERATION _

_SAISON 1 : LE TOURNOI MILLENAIRE _

_CHAPITRE 07 : DES RETROUVAILLES INESPEREES _

_Sereiterei, Paradise Island. _

Nous sommes la veille de l'ouverture du Tournoi Millénaire.

Tout le _Senshi Z_ était à cette occasion réunis dans les contrées sécrètes de l'Autre Monde, exceptés Sangoten et Chibi Trunks (qui s'entraînaient dans la Salle dite de l'Esprit et du Temps) au grand désarroi de leurs proches qui se demandaient s'ils n'avaient pas perdu inconsciemment la notion.

En cette après-midi pluvieuse, Goku et Végéta, accompagnés de leurs descendants respectifs et d'Uubu arpentaient un immense parc jusqu'à ce que Nord Kaioh-Sama ne les interpelle subitement. Ce dernier avait en effet besoin de leur aide pour mettre de l'ordre dans un Enfer qui avait connu moult changements dont ils n'étaient malheureusement au courant.

Ils s'exécutèrent ainsi et se rendirent donc en Enfer grâce à Goku, maîtrisant la technique du Sunkaïdo, soit le Déplacement Instantané.

Le groupe atterrit donc en terrain miné, au beau milieu d'un ring de combat. Il interrompit de ce fait le combat opposant Cell à un homme au combien familier pour Végéta, à savoir son père. Pis, les spectateurs bruyants devinrent tout à coup silencieux, méprisant du regard tant celui qu'ils considéraient comme un traître que celui qui avait été leur bourreau. Végéta et Kakarotto, cibles des spectateurs sentirent alors plusieurs sueurs froides se succéder au niveau de leurs tempes. Mais des deux saiyans, celui qui était le plus mal à l'aise fut sans aucun doute Végéta. Celui-ci ne put se contenter de regarder des visages qu'il ne pensait ne plus jamais revoir : toutes ces personnes qu'il avait un jour tant aimées, d'autres qu'il avait tant détestées durant les premières années de sa vie étaient ici réunies. Elles appartenaient à un seul et même clan : le peuple saiyajin.

Végéta, prince du peuple Saiyan, était partagé entre bonheur et peur. C'est alors que des murmures commencèrent à s'élever dans le stade…

- Regardez, ils n'ont ni auréole, ni queue ! fit remarquer l'un des nombreux Saiyans.

- Oui, qui plus est, je demande par quel moyen ils ont fait pour atterrir ici, reprit l'autre.

- Votre Majesté ! s'écria Nappa dans un rire dément. C'est Végéta !!

- Je sais !! rugit le père de celui-ci. Je sais.

- Alors, messieurs, on s'est perdu ? lança Cell à l'égard à l'adresse de Goku et ses compagnons.

- La ferme, Cell !! répliqua Miraï Trunks d'un ton abrupt.

- Toujours aussi susceptibles !! Vous autres, écoutez-moi, hurla t-il, ça vous tenterait de prendre une revanche contre eux ! Ensemble, nous aurions beaucoup plus de chances de leur faire mordre la poussière !

- On vous a vaincu une première fois, on n'aura alors aucun mal à le refaire, bande d'imbéciles ! protesta Gohan, ironique.

- Tu as bien changé, petit ! J'espère que je n'aurai pas à torturer tes proches pour que tu décides d'enfin accepter le combat !

- Toujours aussi stupide, Cell ! répliqua avec calme Gohan.

- Oui, battons-nous tous ensemble ! s'écria Nappa. Je suppose, Végéta, que tu ne nous aideras pas ?! interrogea Nappa, l'air goguenard.

- Exactement, j'ai changé contrairement à vous bande d'imbéciles ! rugit t-il de ce fameux air hautain qui lui sied à merveille.

- Je te défends de nous parler ainsi ! protesta le Roi Végéta, l'air sinistre. Qu'est-ce que t'es arrivé ? Tu as certainement dû subir un lavage de cerveau ! Regarde-toi ; tu es entouré de minables…Ah mon fils, tu as dû tomber bien bas pour fréquenter un nègre !

Kakarotto n'en put supporter davantage. Il ignorait la raison pour laquelle Kaioh l'avait envoyé ici mais il était temps qu'il prenne les choses en main. Irrité comme jamais, il s'apprêtait à se ruer sur le Roi lorsque Uubu l'en dissuada. Selon lui, Végéta Senior n'en valait pas la peine…

Inconsciemment touché par les propos de jeune adolescent, Végéta Junior ne put néanmoins calmer sa fureur et à défaut de frapper son propre père, il ne peut retenir des propos qui le pesaient inlassablement.

- Père, j'ai changé essentiellement par la faute de ce misérable que vous voyez ici près de moi : Kakarotto, fils de Baddack. Aussi paradoxal que cela que puisse paraître, en vivant aux côtés de ces êtres insignifiants que sont les Terriens, j'ai appris une autre mentalité et des vertus dont je ne soupçonnais même pas l'existence. J'ai maintenant une famille et des enfants que j'aime. Je me dois d'être leur modèle, et ceux malgré mon ego surdimensionné. Aussi, ce guerrier de troisième zone que représente Kakarotto, n'a jamais cessé de me pousser à la limite. Si aujourd'hui, je suis si puissant, c'est en partie grâce à lui…Oui…oui j'ai rallié la cause de bien mais je demeurais toujours votre Prince ! Je vous en fais la promesse.

Des acclamations timides s'élevèrent des gradins mais la plupart des spectateurs ne semblait pas convaincu du long discours de Végéta.

Quant à Kakarotto, il était plus qu'admiratif et émerveillé par les propos tenus par Végéta. Il n'osait croire que ce dernier, d'ordinaire, si grognon, si rechigné et si timide, soit parvenu à ouvrir son cœur.

- Je te remercie, Végéta pour ce beau et émouvant discours, reprit Frieza. Cependant, vous empêchez que le combat entre Cell et Végéta Senior ne se déroule pour le compte du Tournoi de la Coupe Noire.

- Le Tournoi de la Coupe noire ? interrogea Gohan, incrédule.

- C'est un tournoi réunissant tous les êtres maléfiques et élira celui qui gouvernera en Enfer, répondit Frieza.

Le groupe s'apprêta alors à quitter les lieux lorsqu'un immense cri de douleur résonna. Bojack avait en effet apparu subitement et avait manqué de supprimer Pan d'un coup de poing des plus ravageurs qui soit. Or, contre toute attente, un homme s'était dressé devant la petite terrienne, les bras en croix, la protégeant du coup.

- Laisse ma petite-fille tranquille ! s'exclama celui-ci de sa voix caverneuse.

Kakarotto se retourna immédiatement. Il avait senti ses cheveux noirs s'hérisser sur sa nuque mais la surprise de voir le sauveur fut telle qu'il en perdit tous ses moyens. Il en fallut même de peu pour qu'il ne s'évanouisse. Cet homme, grand, puissamment musclé, portant une armure noire et verte kaki, le visage noir, une grande cicatrice courant sur la joue gauche, lui ressemblait trait pour trait.

_Cet homme, c'était son père. _

Il sentit un grand bonheur l'envahir mais pourtant d'un immense sentiment de culpabilité l'envahir. Il ne s'était en effet jamais interroger sur l'identité de son père posé des questions. Or, il savait que Végéta le connaissait mais il n'avait jamais voulu lui en parler comme s'il avait eu peur de découvrir qui était réellement son père. Idem en ce qui concernait Kaioh.

Kakarotto fut interrompu dans le cours de ses pensées Sangoku lorsqu'il vit Baddack expédier au loin Bojack puis avancer aussitôt en direction de son fils.

- Mon…fils…je te retrouve enfin après toutes ces années. Kakarotto, si tu savais comment je m'en suis voulu de t'avoir abandonné à ta naissance !

- Je sais papa, rétorqua l'autre timidement.

- On a tant de choses à se dire !! s'exclama Baddack, curieusement ému.

- Oui.

C'est alors que Kakarotto et Baddack quittèrent les lieux, suivis par le reste de la bande, se dirigeant tous au bord d'un lac. Le fils profita ainsi du long chemin pour entamer le récit de toutes ses années de combat et pour présenter à son père ses compagnons.

- Peux-tu réellement de transformer en Super Saiyan ? interrogea Baddack, l'air intéressé.

- Oui, mais je ne suis pas le seul à avoir atteint ce stade. Végéta, Trunks et mes deux fils y sont également parvenus.

- Vraiment ?!

- Oui, sinon j'aimerai savoir comment tu as su que Pan était ma petite-fille ou plutôt ton arrière petite-fille…enfin, tu m'as compris ?! lança Kakarotto, confus.

- L'instinct saiyan, fils.

Une fois installés autour de la table royale, les saiyans et Uubu se ruèrent sur les mets préparés et en engloutirent des tonnes sous les airs ébahis de Baddack…et du Roi Végéta qui venait d'apparaître.

- Alors comme ça, Végéta, lança t-il d'un ton placide, ce garçon aux cheveux lavandes est ton fils ? Et la petite sotte aux cheveux verts ta fille ?! Drôle de couleurs de cheveux, tu ne crois pas ?!

- Oui, je sais mais c'est sans doute parce que leur mère a les cheveux verts, répondit Végéta, embarrassé, ce qui ne manqua de faire éclater de rire Gohan.

- Et tu n'as pas pensé à leur faire teindre les cheveux, reprit Végéta Senior, visiblement peu convaincu par la thèse avancée par son fils.

- Ça suffit ! rugit Végéta, furieux. Ce sont vos descendants, et vous vous devez de les aimer un temps soit peu !!

- Parle pour toi !!

- Euh…pourquoi n'avez-vous pas de queues ? demanda Baddack, intrigué.

- Celle de Kakarotto a été coupée plus jeune. Idem pour la mienne et celle de Gohan, excepté que nous nous la sommes fait arrachés lors d'un combat après s'être transformé en Oozarus. Quant à Bra, elle a été arrachée dès sa naissance et Pan, fruit de l'union d'un demi saiyan et d'une terrienne, elle ne peut avoir de queue.

- Mais vous savez que grâce à un catalyseur, vous pouvez vous la faire repousser en à peine vingt-quatre heures, dixit le Roi, l'air sinistre.

- Je pense que c'est mieux comme ça, leur fit remarquer Gohan. Mais qui est notre grand-mère ?

Baddack manqua de recracher ce qu'il avait englouti tant il avait été surpris par la question posée par son petit-fils.

- Contrairement aux terriens, rétorqua le Roi, l'air dédaigneux, les trois quarts des Saiyajins ne se marient pas. Ils changent de partenaires au gré de leur humeur. Ainsi, il n'est pas impossible de remarquer une famille de dix enfants avec dix femmes différentes !

La réunion fut interrompue lorsque Radditz et Nappa, encadrés par Neji, la mère de Kakarotto.

- Qu'est-ce que vous faîtes ici ! hurla Kakarotto, déconcerté.

- C'est comme ça que t'accueilles ton grand frère ?! lança Radditz, faussement déçu. Quant à toi papa, je ne te connaissais pas aussi sentimental ?!

- Ta gueule ! rugit celui-ci. Je n'ai de leçons de recevoir de personnes.

- Hé Baddack, tu n'as pas honte de t'exclamer ainsi devant notre petite-fille, Pan ?! interrogea Neji.

- Quoi ?! s'écria Kakarotto, incrédule. Vous voulez dire que cette femme est ma mère.

- Malheureusement, reprit Radditz.

- On vous a dit de dégager ! cria Végéta, l'air majestueux.

- Sinon quoi, fit Nappa. Tu vas nous envoyer en Enfer ?!

- Non, mais je risque de vous faire passer le plus mauvais quart d'heure qui soit.

- Ce serait avec plaisir mais je dois affronter Zarbon. Sur ces bonnes paroles, adieu Végéta…ou plutôt à bientôt.

Nappa et Radditz déglutirent ainsi. Neji leur emboîta le pas, visiblement consternés par cette réunion de famille. Tous les sujets furent abordés sans complexes tout au long de cette après-midi lorsque vint le temps des adieux.

- J'espère que vous remporterez le Tournoi Millénaire ! s'exclama Baddack.

- Hein ?! Tu es courant pour…

- Oui, Gohan. Je compte sur vous. Faîtes-moi honneur !!

- Tu peux compter sur nous.

Le Senshi Z disparut alors, laissant leurs hôtes dans l'allégresse la plus totale.

Au Sereiterei, le Tournoi Millénaire était sur le point de commencer, censé récompensé l'un des cents soixante-huit combattants au cours d'une semaine qui s'avérerait être des plus intenses.


	8. Chapter 8

_DRAGON BALL NEXT GENERATION_

_CHAPITRE 08 : LE MATCH D'OUVERTURE- (1ère partie)_

Le jour J était donc arrivé.

Dans l'Autre Monde, Sereiterei, Paradise Island, débuterait la dixième édition du Tournoi Millénaire qui durerait une semaine et s'annonçait d'ores et déjà magnifique. Le meilleur combattant du dernier millénaire serait alors couronner et recevrait ainsi la gloire éternelle.

Le tirage au sort de la compétition avait été effectué. Les cents soixante-huit participants étaient regroupés dans vingt-quatre groupes de sept. Les deux premiers de chaque groupe ainsi que les seize meilleurs troisièmes accéderaient alors au stade des trente-deuxièmes de finale qui marquerait ainsi le début de la phase finale et des combats à élimination directe jusqu'à la finale.

Le hasard avait bien fait les choses et avait désigné Végéta et un dénommé Dartas comme premiers combattants à s'affronter sur l'un des cinq stades construits pour l'occasion : le Stade Central.

A une dizaine de minutes du début de match d'ouverture le guerrier fier et impitoyable que représentait Végéta, était curieusement tendu comme si quelque chose l'inquiétait. Sangoku avait tout d'abord pensé qu'il avait été bouleversé par la rencontre avec son père et ses anciens camarades mais il en était tout autre. Son compatriote avait en effet surpris dans la nuit une conversation entre Daï Kaioh et Sud Kaioh-Sama qu'il n'aurait jamais voulu entendre. Ces derniers parlaient de tuer un individu nuisible dans la discrétion la plus totale, profitant ainsi de l'effervescence provoquée par le Tournoi Millénaire. Or, Végéta avait curieusement l'impression que leur victime appartenait à la DB Team. En témoignaient les remords expliqués par Sud Kaioh-Sama à son interlocuteur, affirmant alors que le meurtre de cet être attristerait énormément Nord Kaioh-Sama et ses amis…

Végéta, suivi par Kakarotto et leur fils respectifs sillonnaient l'immense parc qui devait les mener au Stade Central. Ils entendaient autour d'eux des cris, des rires, des bouts de chanson, qui s'élevaient de la foule. L'atmosphère surexcitée étaient très contagieuse hormis pour Végéta.

Le groupe marcha durant vingt minutes à travers le bois, parlant, plaisantant à tue-tête jusqu'à ce qu'ils émergent enfin d'entre les arbres pour se retrouver dans l'ombre d'un stade colossal. Ils ne voyaient qu'une partie des immenses murailles dorées qui entouraient le stade, mais ils le devinaient assez vaste pour contenir une quinzaine de cathédrales.

Ils pénétrèrent donc excepté Végéta, à l'intérieur dans l'enceinte dont les escaliers étaient recouverts d'épais tapis bleus.

Ils grimpèrent au milieu des autres spectateurs qui se répartissaient lentement sur les gradins, à droite et à gauche, pour se retrouver dans les premiers rangs du stade ovale à l'énorme affluence où ils rejoignaient leurs amis et leurs familles.

- Ah, enfin, ce n'est pas trop tôt ! J'ai cru que vous ne viendrez plus ! s'écria Bulma, l'air rassurée de les revoir. Alors, comment va Végéta ? Toujours aussi contracté ?! demanda t-elle, anxieuse.

- Oui maman, répondit Miraï Trunks, perplexe. C'est la première fois que je le vois aussi timoré à l'aube d'un combat.

- Je me demande bien pourquoi…

Un homme arpentait un vaste couloir qui le conduirait au ring. Cependant, il lui parut s'écouler une éternité avant qu'il ne pénètre dans le ring. Le saiyan était vêtu d'un bas de survêtement bleu clair dans ses bottes montantes noires, et d'un singlet noir et moulant. Il enfilait à présent une paire de gants blancs à la mode saiyanne. Ne rencontrant pas âme qui vive dans ce couloir, Végéta tenta alors de méditer et de fait rassembler ses esprits avant ce combat lorsqu'il sentit subitement une main se poser sur son épaule. Il se retourna alors instinctivement, et vit par-dessus son épaule un homme portant un accoutrement étrange mais pourtant familier au Prince des saiyajins. Celui-ci manqua néanmoins de frapper son adversaire tant il avait été pris au dépourvu par son adversaire, lequel parvint à parer son coup, net.

- Hé, du calme ?! lança ce dernier, la mine réjouie. Alors, contracté ?

- Qui es-tu ?

- Ton adversaire : Dartas.

- Ah vraiment ?!

- Oui, je t'ai aperçu tout à l'heure lors du déjeuner dans le restaurant commun, tu avais l'air vraiment tendu. En tout cas, j'aimerai te souhaiter bonne chance !

- Il n'y a que les faibles qui ne comptent sur la chance ! protesta Végéta, piqué au vif. Moi, je ne compte que sur mon talent et mes capacités de combattants pour m'en sortir !

- Ah, je vois, reprit Dartas, serein. Quoi qu'il en soit, j'espère que nous offrirons au public un beau spectacle.

- Or, je crois qu'il ne soit malheureusement des plus brefs, rétorqua Végéta, l'air hautain.

- C'est bizarre mais je pensais justement la même chose ! répliqua l'autre d'un ton sarcastique.

- Foutaises !!!

- Tu viens de la galaxie nord ?! l'interrogea Dartas d'un ton qui se voulait amical.

- Oui et toi ?

- De la galaxie est, et je participe à mon troisième tournoi…J'ai été deux fois quart de finaliste et une fois finaliste. Au fait, tu ne serais pas un ami de Sangoku !?

- Tu vas la fermer, oui ?! J'essaye de me concentrer ?! rugit le saiyan, excédé.

- Mais je croyais, reprit Dartas, l'air goguenard, que tu ne ferais qu'une bouchée de moi ?!

- Oui, c'est exact !!

- Ah Végéta, si je ne te connaissais pas, je dirai que tu es le prince d'une planète ; mais c'est faux n'est-ce pas ?!

- Evi…évidemment, dixit l'autre, confus.

- Bon, à tout à l'heure.

Dartas dépassa alors Végéta, qui s'arrêta net. Il avait en effet crû l'espace d'un instant qu'il connaissait sa véritable existence.

Interloqué mais néanmoins heureux, il se rendit compte que ce tournoi s'avérerait bien plus captivant qu'il n'y pensait. Il poursuivit alors sa route, loin de ces préoccupations passées.

Les deux protagonistes rentraient simultanément dans un stade totalement illuminé. A leur apparition, ils reçurent un tonnerre d'applaudissements. Ces derniers étaient toutefois en partie pour Dartas dont le public était totalement acquis à la cause…

- Mesdames et messieurs, permettez-moi de vous souhaiter la bienvenue ! s'écria le speaker. Bienvenue à la dixième édition du Tournoi Millénaire !!

Végéta avançait en direction du ring, quelque peu étonné par l'ambiance chaleureuse du stade. Il profita également du long chemin qui le guidait vers le tatami pour jeter un furtif d'un coup d'œil en direction ses proches qui lui montraient un soutien auquel il était peu à habitué.

- Messieurs, je vous rappelle les règles : seul celui qui aura tué son adversaire si celui-ci n'est pas K.O pendant trente secondes ou s'il n'a pas abandonné, aura remporté le combat ! ET MAINTENANT QUE LE MATCH COMMENCE !!!

Les deux protagonistes se rassemblèrent au milieu de l'énorme tatami, se défiant du regard comme pour savoir lequel des deux attaquerait le premier. Ne pouvait plus supporter cette tension palpable, Végéta se rua dans ce piège minable. Il lança alors son poing en direction de son opposant mais il ne rencontra que du vide. Il se retourna dans un réflexe, et sentit des doigts acérés s'enfoncer dans la chair de son cou, ce qui lui arracha un immense cri de douleur. Végéta tentait ainsi de se débattre de l'emprise de son adversaire. En vain. Pis, il fut cueilli à la mâchoire d'un coup de poing en revers de face duquel s'échappa un filet de sang. S'en suivit par la suite un véritable supplice qui vit Dartas projeter une rafale de vagues kikoho de ses yeux perçants, perforant à divers endroits le saiyan.

Celui-ci ne pouvait pas rester ainsi, se ridiculisant aux yeux de ses proches. Il avait toujours crié à tue-tête qu'il faisait partie de l'élite des combattants, qu'il était aussi bon que Kakarotto. Le moment était peut-être venu d'agir enfin. C'est donc dans un sursaut d'orgueil que Végéta tenta de contre-attaquer. Mais encore fallait-il avoir une stratégie ? Il se laissa ainsi délibérément frapper de part et d'autre puis balancer de l'autre côté du ring. Il s'écrasa alors violemment mais il était cependant hors de question pour Végéta de flancher. Ainsi, une fois rassemblé ses esprits, il fonça vers Dartas et l'attaqua d'un féroce coup de pied, néanmoins paré de l'avant-bras puis se matérialisa dans son dos. Il put alors expédier Dartas d'un magistral coup de pied mais ce dernier se servit du sol pour ricocher et aboutir dans les airs. Il leva les bras et projeta une énorme boule d'énergie rougeâtre parcourue d'éclairs noirs mais l'autre combattant contre attaqua avec un _Garlic Gun_. Les deux attaques énergétiques se déformèrent et se mirent ainsi à tournoyer simultanément l'une autour de l'autre. C'est alors qu'un sourire étira les lèvres gercées de Végéta. Il se souvenait en effet que Miraï Trunks lui avait souvent joué un tour semblable. Végéta lâcha son énergie dans un puissant _kïai_. Son adversaire, pris au dépourvu, fut touché et explosa dans une incroyable vague d'énergie. Pourtant, aussitôt la fumée due à l'attaque dissipée, il ne sembla garder aucune séquelle physique ou morale de l'attaque. Il repartit de ce fait à l'abordage et cueillit le saiyan d'un uppercut, ce qui lui permit de le ramener vers lui. De ses deux genoux, il éjecta Dartas du tatami mais avant même que celui-ci ne heurte le sol, le prince saiyan le saisit par ses longs cheveux. Vexé par le calvaire qu'il lui avait fait subir, Végéta enfonça son genou dans les reins de son adversaire qui ne put réprimer un gémissement. Une pléiade de vagues kikoho s'échappa des paumes des mains de l'attaquant. Sentant alors sa victime prêt à expirer, il s'apprêta à lui ôter son dernier souffle de vie lorsqu'il vit avec surprise une aura grisâtre l'envelopper. De même, en dépit de la léthargie dans laquelle il semblait sombrer, Dartas réussit à lever ses deux mains, nimbés d'un halo lumineux. Il toucha alors le visage de Végéta, qui devint alors rapidement livide. Ne sachant ce qui lui arrivait, Végéta tenta de déglutir mais il était comme paralysé.

Pis, une sensation de chaleur le submergeait à présent à tel _point qu'il sentit tout son corps s'enflammer jusqu'à ses nerfs les plus grands et les plus solides. Que lui arrivait t-il ? Et qui pouvait bien-être son adversaire ?!_

Végéta n'eut pas le temps d'apporter la moindre hypothèse à sa propre question qu'il sentit les poings surchauffés de son adversaire lui perforer les reins. De surcroît, il sombrait à présent dans une torpeur affolante si bien que sa vision en devint toute brouillée. Il parvint cependant à distinguer une infime créature, à peine plus épaisse qu'une ficelle, pénétrer par le trou béant provoqué au niveau de l'estomac... Que cherchait t-il à créer ?!

- Il a l'air mal en point, fit remarquer Piccolo d'un air satisfait.

- C'est le moins que l'on puisse dire, acheva Goku, inquiet. J'espère qu'il va ressaisir, et vite !!

- Oui mais qu'est-ce qu'il attend ? Il ne m'a pas quitté pendant dix mois pour perdre de la sorte ! s'écria Bulma tant enragée qu'anxieuse. Allez Végéta, réduis-moi ce minable en poussière !! Miraï Trunks, toi qui t'es entraîné pendant six mois avec lui, tu crois qu'il a une chance ?

Son fils ne semblait pourtant pas l'écouter. Il était comme dans un état second. L'être qui faisait en effet face à son père ne lui prédisait rien qui vaille. Cependant, il paraissait lui être familier. Il était persuadé de l'avoir furtivement rencontré durant les six premiers mois de son entraînement avec son père. C'est alors qu'une sueur glacée perla son front. Il croyait savoir à quel clan il appartenait ; un groupe qu'il n'aurait jamais voulu connaître même dans ses pires cauchemars mais le destin en avait été autre. Viendrait ainsi le temps où il devrait choisir entre eux et ses proches. Or, il savait qu'ils ne lui laisseraient pas le choix. Ne restait plus qu'à savoir de quelle façon tout se déroulerait. Quoi qu'il en fût à cet instant, il espérait que ce Dartas se montrerait beaucoup moins durs que ne l'avaient été ses semblables avec lui…

- Alors Trunks, tu me réponds ou quoi ?! lança Bulma, impatiente.

- Euh…de quoi étais-tu en train de me parler ? interrogea Trunks, confus.

- Est-ce que tu penses que Papa s'en sortira ? lui demanda son homologue, dubitatif.

- La seule façon de le savoir, c'est d'observer le match, répondit l'autre d'un ton flegmatique.

Tous et toutes se retournèrent vers lui, surpris et intrigué par la réponse de celui-ci.

Végéta venait s'effondrer au beau milieu du tatami, le corps fumant et carbonisé à de multiples endroits dont à la gorge. Son adversaire avait repris tous ses moyens et l'avait infligé un nouveau calvaire qui lui avait semblé suffisant pour remporter la victoire. Or, l'adversaire qu'il lui faisait face était des plus résistants mais aussi des plus orgueilleux. Végéta s'était alors relevé péniblement et parvint à lui tenir tête au cours d'un combat au corps à corps exceptionnel jusqu'à ce que Dartas ne le propulse dans les cieux d'un violent coup de tête. Il en fallait pourtant beaucoup plus pour assommer Végéta.

Le saiyan s'immobilisa alors en l'air, et profita alors du moment de répit accordé par son opposant pour récupérer des efforts consentis. Des deux antagonistes, il était celui qui semblait le plus effrité, ce que ne manqua de remarquer Dartas.

- Alors Végéta, fatigué ?! lança t-il d'un ton sarcastique.

- TA GUEULE ! Tu ne perds rien pour attendre, rétorqua l'autre, le souffle coupé.

- Ah Végéta, ton insolence n'a d'égal que ton impertinence. Aussi, tu m'a avais annoncé ta victoire. Or, tu es à des années lumière d'une hypothétique victoire !! Ah, en plus d'être mauvais combattant, tu es piètre pronostiqueur.

- La Ferme ! PERSONNE N'A LE DROIT DE ME PARLER SUR CE TON!!

- Ah oui ?! J'avais oublié que j'avais affaire au prince du Peuple Saiyajin, affirma Dartas, faisant preuve d'une quiétude admirable

- Quoi ?!

- Allez, fini la mascarade et montre-moi de quoi tu es réellement capable. Je veux que tu te transformes en Super Saiya-jin !! Je veux un véritable adversaire !!

- Tu es moins bête qu'il n'y parait. Mais à la réflexion, je pense être capable d'exaucer ton vœu ! Un autre combat s'apprête…


	9. Chapter 9

_DRAGON BALL NEXT GENERATION_

_CHAPITRE 09 : LE MATCH D'OUVERTURE- (2ème partie)_

En cette après-midi ensoleillé, Dartas et Végéta s'affrontaient dans un combat qui avait paru un instant à l'avantage de Dartas. Or, désormais percé à jour, Végéta n'avait aucune raison de retenir ses coups. Sans plus attendre, Végéta hurla comme pour extérioriser toute la puissance qu'il appelait à lui. De grands éclairs surgirent entre le sol et lui tandis que la lumière dégagée par son corps fut insoutenable. Il banda ses muscles au maximum dans le but de faire monter en lui la puissance nécessaire à sa métamorphose. L'éclat de son aura s'intensifia et déchiqueta quelques dalles. De même, des éclairs bleus et sporadiques couraient sur son corps dont les muscles augmentaient de volume et les cheveux s'hérissaient inlassablement. Par ailleurs, une aura dorée se matérialisait autour de lui, provoquant une lumière des plus étincelantes. Puis dans un ultime cri déchirant, il envoya quelques bribes d'énergie exploser ici et là.

Il venait se transformer en _Super Saiyan deux._

- Enfin, ce n'est pas trop tôt, j'ai crû que tu ne finirais jamais ! s'exclama Dartas avec un sourire moqueur.

- Souris pendant qu'il en est encore temps. D'ici quelque temps, je vais te faire passer l'envie de rire. Crois-moi !!!

- Je t'attends !! Allez, approche !!

Végéta ne prêta pas la moindre attention aux propos provocateurs de son adversaire. Il s'agissait de ne plus de s'éparpiller et de rester concentré sur le combat jusqu'à son terme.

C'est alors qu'il activa son aura et sous la pression de celle-ci, des dizaines de dalles s'élevèrent et foncèrent en direction de Dartas. Pris au dépourvu, il ne put qu'encaisser les nombreuses dalles qui le frappèrent au visage de plein fouet. Il en fallait néanmoins beaucoup plus pour l'abattre, fait que comprit Végéta. Décidé à en finir avec ce combat, il atterrit sur le sol, et lança rapidement sa main en direction de son antagoniste. Le mouvement fut si rapide qu'il s'accompagna d'une décharge électrique que reçut Dartas. Etonné, il sentit alors son rythme cardiaque diminuer à mesure que la décharge s'accentuait. Pis, il éprouvait à présent les pires difficultés pour bouger. Ainsi à sa merci, Végéta devint plus que jamais entreprenant. Il créa à partir de son ki plusieurs disques d'énergie qu'il pouvait manipuler d'un simple geste de la main. Deux d'entre eux se collèrent aux bras et aux jambes de Dartas tandis qu'un énorme anneau fluorescent entourait son cou, empêchant ainsi le flux sanguinaire de passer.

- Tu voulais un véritable adversaire ?! J'espère que tu apprécies la technique des Anneaux Paralysants. Comme son nom l'indique, elle t'immobilise et sa température avoisinant les soixante degrés te consumera en un rien de temps !

- C'est ce qu'on verra, balbutia Dartas, affaibli. Tu ne perds rien pour attendre !!!

Dans une situation plus que difficile, Dartas vit le poing du saiyan s'abattre dans sa poitrine. Un autre coup de pied exécuté avec la plante du pied droit s'en suivit, et lui brisa ainsi la nuque. La victime s'effondra alors dans le tatami, incapable de se relever et impuissante qui plus est. Malgré l'état pitoyable dans lequel il se trouvait, il parvient à distinguer son adversaire avancer inexorablement vers lui. Sentant ainsi qu'il perdait le contrôle du match et que son plan ne se déroulait pas aussi bien qu'il l'avait prévu, Dartas tenta de faire appel à des Forces bien plus supérieures que quiconque pouvait imaginer. En vain. Désemparé, il put alors observer le spectacle inquiétant qui s'offrait à lui. Végéta se matérialisa en effet auprès de lui, ramenant son visage au niveau du sien. C'est alors que du tranchant de la main, il découpa la face de son adversaire dans un rire des plus glacials, quasiment machiavélique. Il jeta aussitôt l'agonisant dans les airs.

Un sourire cruel dévisagea alors ses lèvres ensanglantées. Végéta rassembla ainsi ses deux mains en forme de coupe au niveau de son thorax, y concentrant une énorme quantité de ki. Un cercle d'énergie s'y forma de ce fait quelques instants plus tard avant de prendre l'apparence d'une colossale sphère de ki dorée. C'est alors que Végéta projeta ses mains en direction de son opposant, s'écriant de la même occasion :

- _FINAL FLASH !! _

Le coup partit et la vague kikoho déchira alors l'air à vitesse vertigineuse, faisant suer à grosses goûtes Dartas. Aussi surprenant que cela puisse paraître pour Dartas, Végéta était un adversaire des plus redoutable. Le craindre n'était en aucun cas signe d'un manque de confiance en soi. Cependant, Dartas n'était pas un adversaire ordinaire, ce que Végéta ignorait. Il allait l'apprendre à ses dépens…

Sans plus attendre, il émit un puissant cri. Dartas se concentra alors, tentant de se libérer de tout ce qui l'entourait, son corps inclus…

_**Ô Maîtres, celui qui est couronné du nom de l'homme porte un masque de chair et de sang, et possède dix milles ailes. Avec droiture et modération, griffe le mur de tes ongles, d'un mur qui ne connaît pas le pêché... Tsuno Bîmo.**_

Visiblement surpris par la rapidité du coup de son adversaire, Dartas ne put apparemment terminer ce qui semblait être une incantation. Pis, il ne put encore moins éviter l'attaque énergétique de Végéta qui l'atteignit de plein fouet dans une explosion assourdissante. Or, l'attention des spectateurs, y compris celle des Kaiohshin fléchit quelque peu lorsqu'ils virent avec stupéfaction la nuit faire irruption. Il était en effet moins de quatorze heures. Cet étrange phénomène ne déconcentra en rien Végéta qui prenait un malin plaisir à observer son adversaire être réduit à l'état de cendres. Toutefois, apparemment irrité par les cris de la foule, il préféra rentrer aux vestiaires, sûr et certain de sa victoire.

- C'était beaucoup plus facile que je ne le pensais, pensa ce dernier. Tous les mêmes : ils se prétendent être de grands guerriers mais en fin de compte c'est toujours…

Il ne put achever sa phrase qu'il localisa une présence derrière lui. Il se retourna alors instinctivement mais ne perçut aucun corps. Pensant qu'il devait avoir rêvé, il poursuivit sa route en direction des vestiaires mais il sentit une fois de plus une impersonnelle présence. Celle-ci semblait comme tourner autour de lui, cherchant visiblement à le déstabiliser. Or, il n'apercevait toujours aucun corps décelable.

C'est alors que la mine réjouie de Végéta se transforma en un visage quasiment dénudé d'expression. Une effroyable douleur se diffusa alors dans ses côtes, et il s'affaissa, l'air sinistre.

- MONTRE-TOI DARTAS !!! JE SAIS QUE C'EST TOI, LACHE !! s'écria t-il.

Il sentit alors un craquement sonore. Par réflexe, il se retourna et vit par-dessus son épaule une énorme et horrible créature, portant deux bras en opposition sur sa tête et situé derrière lui. Quant au reste de corps, il avait pris une couleur blanchâtre, et semblait atrocement ridé, parcouru qui plus est d'innombrables coupures.

- Me revoici Végéta ! lança Dartas d'un ton qui se voulait solennel. Alors, content de me revoir ?!

- Non pas que ta présence me déplaise mais vois-tu, je pensais en avoir terminé avec toi, répondit l'autre laconiquement. J'ai sans doute négligé ta résistance ! En tout cas, je ne pensais pas que tu réapparaîtrais avec un déguisement aussi affreux et ignoble que celui-ci.

- Un déguisement ?! Honte à toi, Végéta. Tu as vraiment tout à apprendre mais cela ne surprend guère. Et pour ton information, je suis sous une forme bien particulière : _le Ka._

- Ah oui ?! J'ai déjà vu mon fils méditer sur ces sauvageries mais je croyais que l'on devait être mort pour revenir sous cette forme ?

- Pas quand on appartient à mon clan, et encore moins quand on s'appelle Dartas.

- A quel clan appartiens-tu ? interrogea Végéta, perplexe.

- Tu ne le sais pas ?! Je pense que tu devrais interroger l'un de tes soi-disant proches. Mais cela ne fait rien, ce n'est que l'histoire de quelques jours. En attendant, tu vas avoir un infime aperçu de nos pouvoirs en rien comparable avec les tiens !

- C'est ce qu'on va voir !!

Irrité par un combat qui s'éternisait un peu trop à son goût, Végéta fonça en direction de son adversaire mais un puissant coup de poing en revers de face le projeta à l'autre bout du tatami. Il en fallait cependant plus pour l'abattre. Il repartit ainsi à l'assaut mais il fut stoppé dans son élan lorsqu'il aperçut une rafale de vagues kikoho se diriger vers lui. Cependant, à la grande surprise du saiyan, les sphères d'énergie s'arrêtèrent net autour de lui, l'encerclant littéralement et l'empêchant de fait de tenter la moindre manœuvre qui soit. Ainsi à sa merci, Dartas contempla avec joie son opposant désemparé, sans solution. De ses yeux perçant alors, jaillirent deux rayons fluorescents qui perforent le Prince Saiyajin à la poitrine. Ce dernier n'y avait vu que du feu. Le coup était parti si rapidement qu'il n'avait pas eu le temps de se défendre. Le combat s'annonçait mal… Végéta revint à la dure réalité lorsqu'il heurta la solide surface de combat recrachant des litres de sang, reprenant du même coup son apparence initiale. De surcroît, la vision ensanglantée, il distingua chuter paradoxalement Dartas. Que lui était t-il arrivé ? Avant même qu'il ne puisse apporter un semblant de réponse à sa propre question, il sentit une immense charge lui comprimer le corps.

Végéta comprit par conséquent que Dartas s'était volontairement laissé tomber pour mieux lui briser les os, chose dont il réussissait à merveille, pensa ironiquement la victime. Jamais, il n'avait imaginé avoir à subir une mise en route aussi farouche, aussi compliquée. Il fut coupé dans le cours de ses pensées quand il sentit l'un des ses multiples os rompre. Sa jambe droite était en effet totalement ouverte à tel point qu'un immense flot de sang s'y échappait. Pis, Végéta n'avait à présent plus la moindre sensibilité dans certaines parties de son corps. Il apparaissait alors clairement que ses heures étaient comptées et qu'il viendrait à perdre ce combat. Ne restait plus qu'à savoir de quelle manière, il serait vaincu. En attendant, son cruel opposant eut la fâcheuse idée de projeter volontairement le corps à moitié inerte du saiyan en direction des proches de celui-ci. Il se retourna alors vers eux, les observant minutieusement mais son regard se posa sur celui de Goten puis longuement sur celui Miraï Trunks.

- Que nous veut-il ? interrogea Krillin, dont le visage exprimait rage et angoisse. Et pourquoi te regarde t-il ainsi Trunks ?! Tu le connais ?!

- Non, pas du tout, répondit précipitamment ce dernier.

- Peut-être cherche t-il à nous provoquer ! lança Goku, l'air anxieux.

Gohan observa alors son ami. Ils s'étaient entraînés dans l'Autre Monde dans un endroit lugubre, d'une vingtaine de mètres à peine. Ils avaient ainsi appris à se connaître, c'est pourquoi Gohan soupçonnait Miraï Trunks de mentir. Il ne savait comment expliquer ce sentiment mais il en était persuadé : son ami avait un lien avec Dartas. Il ne savait pas de quoi il en était question mais il ferait tout pour le découvrir et dans les plus brefs délais. Dartas lui inspirait en effet la plus grande crainte…Sangohan fut coupé dans le déroulement de ses pensées lorsqu'il entendit la petite Bra - à peine âgée de dix ans - gémir au vue du corps de son père quasiment réduits en lambeaux.

- Alors Bra, qu'est-ce que tu penses de ton tendre et cher papa ? lui demanda Dartas sur un ton faussement amical. Il est beau ?

- Ta gueule Dartas ! rugit Bra, la voix tremblotante. Mon papa se relèvera et te mettra la raclée du siècle

- Comiques en plus ces saiyans ! lança l'autre d'un ton sarcastique. Allez, la plaisanterie a assez duré ! Petite sotte, continua t-il d'un ton à présent agressif, il est tant d'en finir avec ton papa !!

Comme pour accompagner ses propos, Dartas brandit son bras gauche en direction du corps inanimé de Végéta. Celui-ci devint alors nimbé d'un halo grisâtre et lévita de fait en direction de la créature.

Il était temps selon Dartas de se retirer. Il s'était un peu trop révélé et s'il voulait mener son plan à terme, il se devait d'être le plus discret qui soit. Il ne trouvait ainsi plus le moindre intérêt à torturer Végéta. Ce dernier heurtait à présent le tatami, se retrouvant en conséquence face à face avec son adversaire. Impatient de clôturer ce combat, Dartas négligea alors que un fait des plus surprenant qui se déroulait sans qu'il n'y prenne garde.

Il ressentit ensuite rapidement un fort Reiatsu (Energie spirituelle) croître. Interloqué, Dartas se remémora le fait que seuls les Anges de la Mort avait cette faculté. Or, Sangoten en était un. Par conséquent, dans un état de colère extrême, il se retourna brutalement vers lui lorsqu'il sentit l'anormale énergie émaner de Miraï Trunks.

Son visage s'assombrit et il comprit alors que Trunks lui jouait un tour dont il se serait bien passé. Il savait en effet que ce dernier insufflait en Végéta sa propre énergie. Avant même que Dartas ne puisse faire le moindre mouvement, il entendit dans sa tête la voix de son semblable résonner :

- _**Je t'en supplie, Dartas, déclara t-il, laisse moi agir à ma guise.**_

- _**Mais tu es en train de fausser le combat ! protesta Dartas, l'air sinistre. **_

- _**Ce tournoi compte énormément pour mon père…bien plus que tu ne peux l'imaginer. **_

- _**Je n'ai que faire de cet idiot qui se croit le centre du monde.**_

- _**Pitié, j'accepterai tout ce que tu voudras mais ne m'interrompt pas !! Mon père doit gagner ce combat sinon son moral en prendra un coup. Or, on a besoin de lui !**_

- _**C'est moi qui donne les ordres ici !! s'exclama Dartas dont l'énervement grandissant n'avait d'égal que la stupéfaction du public qui ne comprenait pas que Dartas n'achève pas Végéta.**_

- _**Excuse-moi.**_

- _**Trunks, tu as gâché ton seul et unique joker. Sache ainsi que je ne te viendrai plus en aide ! **_

- _**Entendu !**_

Dans la plus grande stupéfaction qui soit, le corps de Végéta se revigorait et émettait des vibrations énergétiques inexorablement grandissantes si bien qu'il se releva dénudé, au bout de quelques minutes, dans un bourrasque énergétique. Il déblaya ainsi les tonnes de poussière qui submergeait l'aire de combat. Dans un puissant kiaï, Végéta se transforma de nouveau en Super Saiyan deux. Pourtant, fait surprenant, ses cheveux d'ordinaire dorés, étaient teintés d'une incroyable lueur rougie. Un sourire s'étira alors et dévoila une bouche ensanglantée dans laquelle de nombreuses dents manquaient. Végéta se projeta vers son opposant et l'éjecta de la surface de combat d'un coup de poing ravageur au niveau des reins. Il tendit sa main dans sa direction. Dartas put alors distinguer le fragment de roche rouge insérée dans la paume de la main du saiyan. Apeuré, il dévisagea Trunks. Où diable avait t-il pu trouver cet objet ?! Dartas ne put même pas apporter la moindre hypothèse à sa question qu'il vit une importante lumière rougeâtre parcourue d'étincelles rougeâtre briller au creux de la main du saiyan. Ce dernier ne savait pas exactement ce qu'il était en train de faire mais l'immense feu qui brûlait en lui semblait l'assurer de la victoire.

Dans un rire dément, il cria à se rompre la corde vocale :

- _RUGIZARU !!!_

Une gigantesque vague d'énergie se propagea alors dans l'air, défilant à toute allure vers Dartas. Il tenta, effrayé, de figer le temps quitte à perdre de son pouvoir, mais le coup déclenché - une véritable arme de destruction massive - ne lui en laissa pas le temps. Dartas fut donc détruit dans une explosion époustouflante, l'esprit absorbé par la question suivante : _comment Végéta avait t-il réussi à le battre avec un tel pouvoir??…_


	10. Chapter 10

_DRAGON BALL NEXT GENERATION_

_CHAPITRE 10: L'UNIVERS_

Nous sommes au soir de la première journée du Tournoi Millénaire.

Bon nombre des guerriers du Senshi Z ont combattu, à savoir Végéta, Sangoku, Sangohan, Chibi Trunks et Uubu. Tous remportèrent la victoire au terme de combats plus ou moins laborieux mais néanmoins intenses. La nuit s'était installée depuis quelques heures, et le groupe tout entier était réuni autour d'une table, conversant à tue-tête. Ils venaient de terminer leur repas depuis une bonne heure et commençaient à éprouver une agréable sensation de somnolence. Leur lit à baldaquin les attendait là-haut, merveilleusement doux et tiède…

_Avant la création de l'Univers, le Ying et le Yang ne formaient qu'un seul et même élément. C'est leur séparation qui a donné naissance à l'Univers, le Ying allant à la terre et le Yang au Ciel. Cependant, certains croient qu'un jour, le Ying et le Yang se retrouveront afin de reformer un équilibre parfait._

_Le Ying et le Yang ne sont ni des substances ni des entités ; ils représentent un principe inhérent à l'ensemble du monde de la manifestation. L'action de ces deux forces règle non seulement la vie de l'Homme mais également celle du monde animal et végétal._

_Les Avatars incarneraient l'exemple parfait de l'équilibre des forces Ying et Yang. En eux esprit et coeur, intellect et sentiment, intelligence et instinct s'harmonisent. N'étant ni négatif ni positif, ils se tiennent dans l'Invariable Milieu, l'Axe Central…_

_A l'origine de l'Univers était le Grand Créateur. Une seule pensée lui avait suffie pour tout créer. Avant la naissance de l'Univers, demeurait le néant total ; il n'y avait absolument rien -- ni temps, ni espace, ni énergie d'aucune sorte. Le Grand Créateur était parfait, pur esprit qui cherchait un moyen d'enrichir encore sa spiritualité. C'est pourquoi il avait décidé que tout devrait commencer : l'explosion initiale, également connu sous le nom de Bing Bang, donna ensuite vie à toute matière, par une complexe suite d'interactions quantiques. Et il décida que plus tard viendraient les êtres vivants pour peupler cet univers matériel vide. Il se résolut cependant à intervenir dans la gestion de l'Univers mis à part pour un seul et unique fait : la destruction de l'Univers. Il préférait laisser l'évolution diriger._

_Le seul et unique but du Créateur consistait à donner une chance d'existence à un certain nombre d'être vivants, afin qu'ils puissent, par leur travail, leur réflexion, leurs efforts, s'enrichir et progresser, pour finalement être de nouveau absorbés dans le grand Tout. Le Grand Créateur installa donc également diverses Créatures chargées de faire régner certaines règles dans cet Univers : les Kaiohshin, les Kaioh, le Roi Enma le Prince et une entité divine sur chaque planète sur laquelle la vie se développerait.._

_Le Grand Créateur n'était ni bon ni mauvais. Il était simplement. Donc l'univers serait à son image, bon et cruel à la fois. Certains peuples seraient enclins à la guerre, d'autres au développement des sciences et à la paix universelle. Et il y aurait le Chaos._

_Il fut la seule créature que le Grand Créateur matérialisa. Ce fut la seule dans toute l'histoire de l'univers, tout le reste étant laissé au hasard. L'Androgyne avait pour but de détruire l'univers lorsque le temps serait venu -- là encore, le Destin serait seul juge du moment approprié. Mais la probabilité la plus forte était que l'apparition d'êtres suffisamment puissants, susceptibles de changer le cours de l'histoire, entraînerait automatiquement le réveil du Chaos. Ces êtres, capables de manipuler suffisamment d'énergie pour mettre des peuples entiers en danger devraient être exterminés. Ceci ne pourrait cependant se faire qu'à un seul prix : celui de la destruction totale de toute vie et de toute matière. Mais pour protéger l'univers de son sort fatal, le Grand Créateur emprisonna dans ladite Dimension Interdite. Il craignait en effet que ce dernier bouleverserait l'Equilibre Cosmique en accomplissant trop brutalement son dessein._

_Le Chaos était en fait l'autre partie du Grand Créateur. Pour que l'ordre des choses soit respecté, pour que la loi fondamentale de l'Equilibre Cosmique soit respectée, il faudrait que l'univers retourne à sa forme originelle un jour, la forme la plus pure, mais aussi la plus désorganisée : l'énergie libre. Toute la matière composant cet univers était composée d'énergie, et le Chaos aurait le pouvoir de déstabiliser suffisamment tous les liens faisant que l'énergie se manifeste sous forme de matière solide pour que toute cette énergie soit de nouveau libérée, et que l'Univers ne s'éteigne. Tous les êtres vivants mourraient alors, mais la mort n'importait peu. Ils rejoindraient simplement le grand Tout un peu plus vite._

_Une fois que le Chaos aurait détruit l'Univers, et que tous les êtres vivants se seraient eux aussi éteints, le Créateur aurait alors récupéré l'ensemble de l'énergie qu'il avait investi dans la création de l'Univers, plus une somme inimaginable de savoirs et d'expériences, qui feraient alors partie intégrante de lui-même. Mais tout ceci prendrait forme lorsque tous les êtres mortels auraient achevé leur vie. Ces êtres ne seraient pas morts pour de bon, ils iraient tous dans l'autre monde, en enfer ou au paradis suivant ce qu'ils apportaient au Grand Créateur -- ce qu'il avait du définir comme le bon et le mauvais. Mais leur existence corporelle serait bel et bien finie._

_L'univers détruit, le Grand Créateur aurait atteint son but. Il pourrait ainsi se retirer de l'endroit où il avait du s'incarner pour observer le déroulement des choses -- car il apprendrait au fur et à mesure que le fil du temps se déroulerait. Rien ne pouvait troubler ce plan grandiose, aucun détail ne pouvait échapper au Grand Créateur._

_**L'Histoire retiendra pourtant que Rien n'est jamais sûr…**_

Rô Kaï Kaioshin se remémorait sa conversation avec le Grand Créateur il y a une huitaine d'années…

- _**Rô Kaï Kaiohshin, est-ce que tu sais ce que c'est de pouvoir créer, de posséder le pouvoir de créer ! répondit le Créateur d'un ton sobre.**_

- _**Non, maître !**_

- _**Ce que je veux, c'est que tu comprennes que cela ne me fait pas plaisir de voir des milliards de gens pleurer la mort d'un de leur proche, quand j'en vois qu'ils sombrent dans une dépression nerveuse, cela ne me fait pas plaisir, loin de là, seulement, je n'ai pas le choix, c'est la logique qui veut ça, Rô Kaï Kaiohshin. Tu comprends ?**_

- _**Euh… oui, je crois comprendre, maître, dit t-il, embarrassé.**_

- _**Si tu as compris, chose que j'espère, tu comprends qu'il y a plusieurs concepts : le fait de donner la vie, t'incite à regarder avec attention l'évolution de la chose. Plus concrètement, le concept que j'ai imaginé, c'est l'interaction de l'énergie. C'est la base, l'énergie se condense pour la matière, qui peut se comporter comme un ensemble de lois. A partir de là, la vie a pu naître : les êtres doués d'intelligence et les autres. Mon principal objectif est de voir de quelles manières tous ces êtres allaient réagir. Comment ma création allait t-il évoluer ? Le destin de chaque créature, quelles que soient ses caractéristiques, est à la fois sans intérêt, et la chose la plus importante au monde ! Est-ce que j'ai répondu à ta question ?**_

_**Le Doyen des Dieux acquiesça, sachant paradoxalement qu'il n'avait pas compris les trois quarts de ce qui venait de lui être expliqué. Il avait cependant compris l'idée principale selon laquelle le Grand Créateur avait réussi à matérialiser toute source d'énergie**_.

Les Kaiohshin avaient demandé à rencontrer Végéta, laissant les proches de ce dernier dans la stupéfaction la plus totale. Ainsi, certains d'entre eux, proposèrent de suivre Végéta mais ils se heurtèrent tour à tour à la désapprobation du vieil ermite. Le saiyan déglutit alors du dîner qu'il engouffrait vigoureusement. Il hésitait pourtant à se rendre du côté de la région Est de Paradise Island. Il n'avait jamais vraiment apprécié les Kaiohshin mais il était comme persuadé qu'il trouverait les réponses aux questions qui le hantaient depuis maintenant quelques mois. Il doutait cependant d'être prêt à entendre la terrible nouvelle qu'il devrait entendre d'ici quelques minutes.

Végéta arrivait à présent aux environs du Stade Est mais pour une raison encore inconnue, il ne rencontra pas âme qui vive. Ainsi surpris, Végéta pensa revenir sur ses pas lorsqu'il entendit Daï Kaioh et ses homologues, conversant avec entrain sur une immense terrasse...

- Alors Végéta, comment te sens-tu ?! As-tu récupéré de ton intense combat ?! demanda Nord Kaioh-Sama d'un ton qui se voulait amical.

- Balivernes ! Si je suis là, c'est pour entendre ce que vous avez à me dire ! rugit Végéta, visiblement excédé par ces bons procédés qui n'en étaient pas.

- Certes. J'aimerais cependant savoir comment tu as fait pour quasiment revenir d'entre les morts lors de ton combat face à Dartas, rétorqua le Kaioh du nord, l'air perplexe.

- Oui, ajouta Ouest Kaioh-Sama, j'aurais parié que ce n'étais pas toi. Tu n'étais pas toi-même !

- Silence !!! hurla le saiyan, la voix tremblotante. De quoi vouliez-vous me parlez ??

- Vois-tu Végéta, un être uniquement composé de vice, nous menace. Il représente en effet un danger encore plus important que tous tes anciens adversaires confondus. Tu n'as pas idée de ce qu'il peut faire. Pourtant, ce dernier ne pouvait jusqu'à quelques mois se faufiler dans une dimension à une autre…mais… intelligent qu'il est, il s'est servi de Miraï Trunks pour pouvoir pénétrer dans le Monde Inférieur.

- Quoi ? coupa Végéta, abasourdi. Pourquoi a-t-il voulu pénétrer dans l'Univers ?

- Il est prisonnier de ladite _Dimension Interdite_, zone de laquelle personne ne peut s'y échapper ni y entrer. Or, il n'y a qu'en pénétrant dans le Monde Inférieur qu'il accomplira son dessein.

- Comment a-t-il fait prisonnier ?

- La zone interdite est protégée par une sorte de magie, appelé kidoh, répondit Ouest Kaioh-Sama, mal à l'aise.

- Et alors ?! Quel rôle joue Trunks ?

- C'est le réceptacle qui cristallise en lui tout la folie destructrice du Mal à l'état pur, et dont le sacrifice protègera l'Humanité ! s'exclama Nord Kaioh-Sama, le teint livide.

- Quoi ?!

- Végéta, tu dois tu tuer ton fils d'ici la fin du Tournoi Millénaire. Sans toi, _l'Equilibre Cosmique_ sera fortement bouleversé, et je peux t'assurer que nous serons plongés dans une période de Terreur éternel, affirma d'un ton catégorique Daï Kaioh. Et on pourra rien n'y faire !!

- Non c'est impossible ! protesta Végéta, l'air affligé. Non…c'est…c'est la chair…de ma chair…je ne peux pas le tuer. C'est impossible !! Non !! Pourquoi moi ?!

- Telle est la volonté du Créateur, rétorqua le Kaioh du Sud. Et puis il me semble que tu as toujours jalousé Goku, il serait peut-être temps de conduire en…héros.

- Oui, la force d'un héros est de savoir utiliser les forces du Mal pour servir une cause juste, dixit Daï Kaioh. Une vie humaine est le minimum à payer dans ce cas-ci.

- Même si c'est la vie de son fils !! cria Végéta, la mine totalement déconfite.

- Oui, répondit Daï Kaioh, mal à l'aise. Tu dois sacrifier l'Hôte…l'Hôte du Diable.

Végéta voulut répondre mais sa langue était devenue comme pierre. Ses pieds et ses mains se raidissaient de telle sorte qu'il s'effondra. Il se trouvait comme frappé de mutisme et d'immobilité. Une effroyable contraction passait sur son visage, et il éprouva une telle secousse que les Kaioh crurent l'espace d'un moment qu'il allait bondir et crier à se rompre la voix. Puis il tomba dans une rigidité de fer. Cette espèce de choc fut d'autant plus épouvantable que Végéta ne s'était jamais montré émotif. Cependant, jamais désespoir était tombé aussi farouchement en lui. La sinistre vérité, comme un éclair, lui brûlait les yeux et entrait en lui avec le heurt suprême d'un coup de foudre. Lorsqu'il eut succombé sous l'accablante étreinte du Silence, lorsqu'il comprit que l'infanticide était la seule solution, il se résigna au silence et à l'immobilité, et d'énormes larmes ruisselèrent lentement de ses yeux sur ce visage mort, cette face inerte qui n'avait jamais su pleurer…

- **POURQUOI….POURQUOI…**


	11. Chapter 11

_DRAGON BALL NEXT GENERATON_

_CHAPITRE 11: UN DUEL FRATRICIDE – 1ère partie_

Nous sommes le cinquième jour du Tournoi Millénaire, qui marquait ainsi, le début de la phase finale avec des combats à éliminations directe. De fait, Chibi Trunks avait contre toute attente été éliminé en trente-deuxièmes de finale par le jeune Mario de dix ans son cadet. Vexé, le guerrier métis n'avait daigné parlé à quiconque hormis Sangoten avec lequel il s'était entraîne tout au long de la nuit en vue des huitièmes de finale qui verraient son meilleur ami affronter en début de matinée Sangohan dans un combat fratricide qui s'annonçait d'ores et déjà explosif pour la plus grande fierté de leurs parents…

Dans un des vestiaires du Stade Nord, Goten se préparait seul, à l'abri du sentiment d'excitation palpable à travers chacun de ses proches. Il s'était entraîné toute la nuit avec son ami de toujours Trunks, et avait crû provisoirement souffrir de ces intenses efforts mais la subite venue de Hadès le galvanisa encore un peu plus…

- Alors comment va mon protégé ? lui demanda ce dernier d'un ton solennel.

- Je ne suis pas ton protégé ! gronda Goten d'un ton acerbe.

- Tu as l'air très stressé, étonnant pour un Shinigami ?! lança Hadès, l'air goguenard.

- Je ne le suis pas ! protesta l'autre.

- Tu devrais !

- Pourquoi donc ?!

- J'ai un mauvais pressentiment, Goten. Ton frère s'est entraîné intensivement ces dix derniers mois. De tous les combattants, c'est celui qui a le plus changé. Je ne sais pas pour toi mais une lueur étonnante émane de lui. Méfies-toi de lui !!

- Ce sera un combat très serré mais je pense pouvoir m'en sortir.

- Uniquement si tu te transformes en Shinigami ! s'écria Hadès, l'air sinistre.

- Pas question !!

- A moins que tu préfères que je ne révèle à ta famille qui tu es réellement…

- Non ! Souviens-toi, je t'avais promis que je leur révélerai mes nouvelles fonctions uniquement à l'issue du tournoi. PAS AVANT !!!

- Je me méfie de toi surtout lorsqu'on sait que tu t'es entraîné dans la Salle de l'Esprit et du Temps de peur que je ne te confie une mission.

- Oui c'est vrai, acquiesça Goten. Mais toute manière, t'as réussi à me retrouver.

- Exact. Je sens quelqu'un se diriger vers cette pièce…À bientôt…et tâche de me faire honneur !

Hadès disparut subitement dans un craquement sonore, laissant Goten enfiler sa tenue de combat orangée, portée à l'occasion du 28ème _Tenkaichi_ _Budokaï._ Ce dernier déglutit aussitôt, direction le stade…

Sangoten arrivait à présent dans le Stade Nord où il fut accueilli chaleureusement par cinq cent mille spectateurs survoltés. Il put alors constater que la surface de combat était paradoxalement entourée d'une magnifique et soyeuse neige d'un blanc éclatant. Il croisa également le regard serein des son adversaire, lequel semblait étonnamment calme. Une poignée de main fut ensuite échangée par les deux protagonistes. Dans un même consentement, ils décidèrent ne se faire aucun cadeau. Ils se battraient bravement jusqu'à ce que la victoire s'en suive…

- Messieurs, bonne chance et que le meilleur gagne ! s'exclama le speaker. Que le match commence !!!

Les deux combattants ne se firent pas prier pour attaquer. Ils se jetèrent immédiatement l'un sur l'autre dans une volonté à toute épreuve. Il s'agissait en effet de se montrer d'entrée de jeu le plus entreprenant du monde. Les deux guerriers métis se percutèrent de plein fouet, et revinrent à leur position initiale.

Un sourire narquois passa alors sur le visage de Sangohan, dévoila alors ses dents blanches. Il avait la nette impression que ce combat s'avérerait beaucoup plus intéressant qu'il n'y paraissait. Il revint brutalement à la réalité lorsqu'il vit son cadet se diriger vers lui. Or, dans un réflexe quasi-instantané, il le projeta violemment au sol grâce à un balayage du pied droit. Ainsi sa merci, Sangohan enchaîna son adversaire de multiples coups de poing tous aussi ravageurs les uns que les autres. Touché mais néanmoins pas résigné, Goten se releva. Il se matérialisa alors dans le dos de son opposant qui avait anticipé. S'en suivit alors un combat au corps à corps. Chaque coup s'accompagnait d'un brut de coup de canon qui faisait sursauter les spectateurs d'autant plus que les deux protagonistes slalomaient désormais. A chaque poing, s'abattait un pied, faisant virevoltait une pléiade de débris dans les gradins. Ce fut finalement Goten qui réussit à atteindre son adversaire d'un superbe coup de pied fouetté qui projeta Gohan en direction de la terrasse des Kaiohshin dans laquelle il s'écrasa violemment. Il se releva pourtant immédiatement, un filet de sang s'échappant de la bouche du saiyan. Il essuya l'amas de sang d'un trait. Il n'avait nullement l'intention de jouer les figurants de ce dernier. Peu importe les rires de ses amis, il était décidé à remporter cette compétition pour laquelle il s'était entraîné intensivement pendant dix longs mois. Son regard croisa alors celui de son antagoniste. La mine enjolivée du métis se changea ainsi en un visage ferme et dur, n'exprimant que la détermination. Alors que Goten décidé à s'imposer, se dirigeait dans sa direction, il émit un cri des plus perçants, synonyme de libération du ki. Le sol fut aussitôt parcouru d'un tremblement de terre devant l'augmentation de pouvoir de Gohan. De même, celui-ci déploya une telle énergie que soin frère fut projeté une centaine de mètres en arrière. Ses cheveux commencèrent à s'élever dans les airs tandis que le ciel s'assombrissait progressivement, et que des flashes lumineux accompagnaient la transformation de Gohan. Quant à ses muscles, ils ne cessaient d'augmenter de volume. Enfin, il acheva sa métamorphose lorsqu'il poussa un énième cri qui fut suivi d'une nouvelle explosion de lumière dorée. Il ne faisait plus aucun doute que Sangohan s'était transformé en Super Saiyan. Il ne voulait cependant en rester là. Il était totalement décidé à marquer le coup. Il activa alors la magnifique aura qui l'entourait, et dont l'éclat ne cessait d'augmenter si bien que Gohan devint rapidement très flou. C'est alors que deux éclairs surgirent de nulle part et le frappèrent de plein fouet. Interloqué, Sangoten qui avait momentanément stoppé son élan, s'approcha de son opposant mais il revint soudain sur ses pas. Trois Sangohan lui faisaient à présent face. Il ne fut alors plus aucun doute que son frère avait utilisé la technique de la transposition par trois, si souvent utilisé par Piccolo jadis.

- Le combat va être trois fois plus durs maintenant ?! lança Gohan d'un air narquois.

- Oui, bien sûr. Mais quelque chose m'intrigue : comment as-tu fait pour te transformer en Super Saiyan ?

- Le travail Goten. Le Doyen des Dieux avait fait en sorte que je ne puisse me transformer afin que ma force de combat ne baisse mais tout le monde peut faire des erreurs y compris le Doyen. Aussi, grâce à l'aide d'un certain Vieux Sage, je ne serai jamais y arrivé. Je ne sais comment mais il a su trouver les mots pour extérioriser tout ce que je ressassais.

Une goutte sueur perla sur le front de Sangoten. Ce dernier trouvait l'atmosphère suffocante, sans doute parce qu'il souffrait de la chaleur alors que le combat avait lieu dans une région enneigée. Il en était tout autre. Sangoten avait la nette sensation qu'il ne pourrait venir à bout de son adversaire uniquement en se transformant en Shinigami. Or, il s'était juré de ne révéler son secret à l'issue du tournoi. Que faire ?? Sentant que le fil de la situation lui échappait, il jeta un coup d'œil en direction de Chibi Trunks mais il était trop occupé à se ridiculiser sa victime préférée Piccolo, ce qui énerva de plus belle. Il ne put se retenir et émit un cri strident, et se transforma également en Super Saiyan. Il maîtrisait cependant son énergie de façon à ne pas provoquer de catastrophes naturelles. Dans un infime regain de confiance, il se projeta vers son adversaire mais quatre mains le retinrent de part et d'autre de son corps. Sangoten se retourna alors, et vit deux Sangohan le saisir violemment dont l'un l'asséna un farouche coup de tête. A l'autre extrémité du tatami, Sangohan hurlait pour une raison qu'ignorait son opposant. Il comprit toutefois lorsqu'il vit plusieurs dalles se soulever et foncer vers lui. Immobilisé, il ne pouvait se défendre et ne se résolut à encaisser les multiples qui le frappèrent de part et d'autre, lui arrachant de nombreux cris de douleur. Goten devait s'extraire de cette situation dans les plus brefs délais sous peine de ne plus pouvoir se relever dans quelques instants. Ainsi en mal d'inspiration, le guerrier métissé forma une incroyable barrière de ki qui repoussa en plus des dalles ses adversaires au loin. Il profita de ce court moment de répit pour récupérer ses esprits mais il fut rapidement encerclé par ses opposants qui l'observaient d'un air majestueux comme pour l'intimider. L'un d'eux se précipita sur lui, et le frappa aux côtes d'un superbe coup de poing en revers de face qui le plia en deux sous l'effet de la douleur. Il se téléporta alors dans les airs, essayant de prendre la fuite mais l'une des copies de son frère l'attendait déjà en haut. Du revers de la main, il le projeta dans le ring dans lequel il s'écrasa. Touché mais néanmoins pas abattu, Goten tenta de relever mais un projectile le cloua de nouveau sol. Une rafale de vagues kikoho l'incendiait à présent intensément, l'empêchant ainsi de se défendre. Il se remémora alors la raison qui l'avait conduit à participer à ce tournoi. Il voulait enfin montrer à son père de quoi il était réellement capable. Il voulait que la première fois de sa vie son père soit fier de lui. De même, le mépris qu'il éprouvait pour Uubu le poussait à se surpasser. Par conséquent, il ne pouvait se ridiculise de la sorte. Peu importe, son adversaire. Il devait se battre. Dans un regain de confiance, Sangoten riposta d'une énorme vague déferlante mais c'était sans compter sur son opposant qui n'était pas en reste et enchaîna plusieurs Masenko à la suite. Les attaques énergétiques se rencontrèrent dans un fracas tonitruant, provoquant par ailleurs plusieurs séismes successifs. Aucun des deux protagonistes n'avaient l'intention de céder. Quant aux boules d'énergie, elles augmentaient dans un temps record, leurs auras grandissant pour illuminer le paysage monotone.

Les deux combattants soutenaient un effort soutenu. L'énergie nécessaire à repousser la boule de ki les épuisait énormément. Des deux, Goten était celui qui était le plus affecté. Or, il était en infériorité numérique. De ce fait, les deux autres Gohan s'introduisirent au combat. Ils se matérialisèrent donc dans le dos Sangoten, lequel impuissant, sentit deux décharges électriques à bout portant au dos. La victime tenta un instant de résister mais un balayage du pied droit le cloua définitivement au sol, ce qui laissa le champ libre à ces opposants de l'attaquer d'une même attaque énergétique :

- _MASENKO _!! s'exclamèrent t-ils d'une même voix.

Les trois vagues d'énergie se profilèrent et atteignirent de plein fouet Sangoten dans des gerbes d'étincelles. Une explosion s'en suivit alors, provoquant un cratère dans le ring ainsi qu'un tremblement de terre dans toute la région nord. Pourtant, Gohan et ses clones pouvaient sentir l'aura de leur adversaire. Il ne faisait donc plus aucun doute que Sangoten était bel et bien vivant. Ce dernier s'éleva dans les airs et défia ses adversaires d'un regard froid qui n'exprimait que la haine. _Cela n'annonçait rien qui vaille_, pensa Gohan.

Son hypothèse fut confirmée lorsque Goten se lança sur lui et le cueillit à la mâchoire d'un uppercut au menton. Il le propulsa de même sur le haut du stade d'un coup de pied retourné. Les deux copies de son frère arrivaient en effet sur lui mais il les repoussa au loin en simulant d'une onde de choc sous l'action de son aura. L'un des ses adversaires revint à la charge. Dans un sursaut d'orgueil, il lança soin poing gauche en avant. Il y mit la moitié de son énergie Super Saiyan. Il doutait ainsi que quiconque ne puisse résister à un impact de telle nature. Or, Gohan bloqua le coup des deux mains réunies dans une expression de douleur étrange. Ce dernier contre attaqua d'un coup de genou remontant qui envoya valser son cadet. Avec le renfort attendu de ses doubles, ils avançaient en ligne en direction de Goten, inanimé. Celui-ci se releva prestement sentant ses bourreaux arriver. Une fois sur ses pieds, il se matérialisa face à ses adversaires. De ses poings réunis, il côtoya les reins d'un de ses nombreux opposants. Quant aux deux autres, il les saisit cruellement au cou, un sourire sadique étirant ses lèvres. Il était temps de rééquilibrer ce combat au combien inégal. Dans une attitude peu familière, il ouvrit grandement la bouche. De celle-ci, s'échappèrent plusieurs vagues kikoho qui éclatèrent en pleine face. Ses deux victimes s'affaissèrent alors, se consumant progressivement pour le plus grand bonheur de Sangoten. Ce dernier fut ramené à la réalité présente lorsqu'il se sentit propulser avec la terrible sensation que son cœur allait le lâcher. Un formidable coup de la part de Sangohan le renvoya au sol puis une très forte émanation d'énergie arriva du ciel. Son antagoniste tendait au maximum ses bras y concentrant son ki à l'intérieur. La boule de feu atteignit ainsi Sangoten à bout portant, lequel tentait péniblement de se relever malgré la profonde entaille à la cuisse. Il leva ensuite les yeux et aperçut dans les airs son frère préparant une autre attaque énergétique. C'est alors qu'il projeta ses bras en avant.

La sphère de ki projeté par Gohan se dirigeait dans sa direction mais son frère s'était barricadé dans un bouclier d'énergie. Il avait pourtant la nette impression que même ainsi, il encaisserait le rayon se son adversaire. Il prit donc rapidement la décision de déplacer mais il se rendit compte qu'il était trop tard, étant désormais à proximité de l'attaque de Sangohan. Or, il ne ressentait curieusement aucune douleur lorsque le coup le frappa à l'estomac. De surcroît, une explosion se faisait entendre non loin du stade. Ne sachant que faire, il envoya une boule d'énergie vers son antagoniste, lequel riposta d'une nouvelle vague déferlante. Ce dernier était persuadé que son attaque viendrait à bout de l'autre mais celle de son frère ne cessait de croître paradoxalement.

Les deux attaques se rencontrèrent dans un énorme coup de canon, tournoyant l'une autour de l'autre. Cependant, fait extraordinaire, Goten se jetait droit devant vers Gohan, bras tendus, paumes ouvertes. A présent, il exécutait une pirouette, les jambes en avant à moins de deux mètres du kaméhaméha qui allait le toucher. C'est alors que les pieds de Goten se posèrent sur les avant-bras de Gohan alors que son cadet recevait l'attaque de plein fouet dans l'incompréhension la plus totale.

Des rayons et éclairs d'énergie jaillirent de partout.

Des morceaux de roc du sol pesant plusieurs tonnes furent soulevés et retombèrent au loin avec un grand fracas. Puis, il eut comme un flash puis plus rien : ne restaient plus que la poussière et le corps inanimé qui heurta violemment sur le tatami.

Sangohan était stupéfait de l'attitude de son adversaire. Il devait, selon lui, avoir perdu la raison. Qu'importe, d'ici quelques secondes, il serait déclaré vainqueur du combat. C'est alors qu'il sentit son bras droit être parcourus d'électricité tandis que l'autre combattant heurtait le sol. Une incroyable douleur se répandit ainsi dans le bras de Gohan.

Sangoten n'avait eu d'autre choix que d'utilise une technique propres aux Shinigami. Il se doutait cependant des proportions énormes qui résulteraient de cette attaque mais le cri de souffrance qu'émit Gohan lui rappela alors la dure réalité. Le cadet des enfants San observa alors son aîné regarder Miraï Trunks, sachant que le début des ennuis ne faisait que commencer.

Un étrange sentiment de mystère planait à présent en ce stade et comme pour rien arranger la pluie faisait son apparition.

_Il y avait des jours comme ça où… _


	12. Chapter 12

_DRAGON BALL NEXT GENERATION_

_CHAPITRE 12: UN DUEL FRATRICIDE- (2ème Partie)_

En cette après-midi pluvieuse, Sangohan et Sangoten s'affrontaient dans un intense duel fratricide rendu encore plus incertain qu'il ne l'était lorsque Gohan avait brusquement été pris d'une horrible douleur.

Sa souffrance la plus aiguë, souffrance physique et morale, lui venait de la morsure que son adversaire lui avait faite lors de son entraînement dans ladite Zone Interdite. A certains moments, il s'imaginait que cette cicatrice lui couvrait tout le corps. S'il venait à oublier le passé, une piqûre ardente, qu'il croyait ressentir, rappelait ce combat ainsi que les évènements postérieurs à sa chair et à son esprit. Il ne pouvait se mettre devant un miroir, sans voir s'accomplir le phénomène s'accomplir qu'il avait si souvent remarqué, et qui l'épouvantait : la blessure contractée se dédoublait sur son cou. Sous l'émotion qu'il éprouvait, le sang montait à son cou, empourprant la plaie, qui se mettait à lui ronger la peau. Cette blessure qui n'en était en réalité pas une, se réveillant, rougissant, et le mordant aux moindres troubles, l'effrayait et le torturait. Il finissait même par croire que les dents de son homologue avaient enfoncé là une bête qui le dévorait...

- Qu'est-ce qui lui arrive ? interrogea Goku, inquiet à propos de la santé de son fils.

- Aucune idée, répondit Piccolo de sa voix glaciale, mais cela ne me dit rien qui vaille. J'ai un mauvais pressentiment.

- Gohan n'a tout simplement pas sa place dans un tournoi aussi redouté que celui-ci, déclara Végéta d'un air hautain. Et dire que c'est lui qui a vaincu Cell, je n'arrive pas à le croire !

- La ferme Végéta ! rugit Goku. Gohan s'est entraîné sérieusement en vue de ce tournoi, et je pense que c'est déjà bien qu'il ait repris le combat !!

- Il nous réserve encore quelques surprises, rétorqua Miraï Trunks d'un ton solennel. J'en suis sûr !

Gohan fut ramené à la brutale réalité qui était la sienne lorsqu'il entendit son adversaire interpeller Chibi Trunks. Désemparé, il tenta de se relever mais cet effort lui coûtait paradoxalement énormément d'énergie. Il devait se rendre à l'évidence : il ne ferait pas long feu dans ces conditions, qui plus est lorsque Goten et Trunks auraient fusionné. A la manière d'un serpent, il rampa sur le tatami tentant de se rapprocher de ses deux adversaires. En vain. Il se résolut alors à envoyer une faible boule d'énergie que Trunks détourna d'un simple mouvement de la main. Rien ni personne ne pourrait les interrompre. Trunks passa rapidement au mode Super Saiyan, et mit son niveau d'énergie à hauteur de celui de son compagnon. Dans un synchronisme parfait, Sangoten et Trunks exécutèrent les pas de la Fusion Natamoru. Un pas à gauche, un autre à droite, bras tendus sur le côté, Sangoten se précipitait d'un endroit à l'autre selon le rythme de son partenaire alors que une multitude d'éclairs zébraient simultanément sur le sol dans un grand fracas d'explosion à une vitesse ahurissante et qu'un monumental halo dorée entourait les corps.

Enfin, les deux protagonistes s'éloignèrent l'un de l'autre avant de se rediriger vers l'autre aussi vite. Dans le même temps, Sangohan, ignoré de ces deux adversaires, se hâtait d'interrompre la fusion, et projeta une vague kikoho dans leur direction.

C'est alors que Goten et Trunks rejoignirent leur doigt avant de voir leur corps rentrer l'un dans l'autre pour n'en former plus qu'un.

Le dénommé Gotenks venait d'apparaître dans une déflagration de lumière devant l'air horrifié de Gohan. Il était vêtu d'un pantalon blanc extra large, d'un turban et de bandages orangées au niveau des chevilles, ainsi qu'un chandail vert alors que ses longs cheveux effleurant le bas de son dos, revêtaient une couleur dorée. Quant à ses muscles, ils étaient mieux découpés, encore plus volumineux, et donnant une forme encore plus parfaite à son corps. Gotenks, dont le corps était parcouru d'éclairs bleutés sporadiques, était en effet transformé en Super Saiyan trois. Plus alarmant encore pour Gohan, son adversaire pouvait à présent utiliser les récents pouvoirs d'Ange de la Mort de Goten en dépit du fait qu'il ne les maîtrisait…

- Tu as devant toi Super Gotenks ! lança celui-ci, majestueux.

- Oui, et alors ?!

- Pff, tu devrais abandonner. Le combat n'a même pas encore commencé que tu trembles déjà de peur.

- Ne t'inquiète par pour moi. Et puis, ne dis t-on pas que les victoires les plus belles sont les plus difficiles.

- Je ne crains malheureusement que ce ne soit pas ton cas, rétorqua Gotenks d'une voix faussement compatissante. Désolé, mais tu as mal choisi ton jour pour faire le héros. Et maintenant, chers spectateurs, vous allez avoir l'honneur d'observer un récital de puissance et de maîtrise, orchestré bien évidemment par le fabuleux et charmant Gotenks.

Comme pour accompagner ses propos, la nouvelle créature projeta ses deux mains en direction de son adversaire agonisant. Le simple mouvement s'exécuta si rapidement qu'il provoqua un violent et bref bourrasque dans lequel s'engloutit Gohan, impuissant. Gotenks ne comptait cependant pas en rester là. Tandis que Gohan tentait de s'extirper des décombres dans lesquels il était plongé, son adversaire projeta dans sa direction un rayon d'énergie qu'il évita prestement en effectuant un énorme bond qui le propulsa dans les airs où l'attendait impatiemment Gotenks SSJ3. Il lui envoya alors curieusement un lambeau de sa propre chair. Sangohan se souvint ainsi que Majin Buu avait une technique similaire à celle-ci, et qu'il ne devait pas bouger sous peine de mourir aussitôt. Or, Gotenks se rapprochait dangereusement de lui et le projeta au sol d'un sublime coup de pied exécuté avec la plante du pied. A chaque minute passée, Sangohan ne cessait d'être désemparé. Il ne savait que faire. Il avait en effet la nette impression qu'il était voué à la défaite ; alors autant abandonner. Or, renoncer serait contraire aux principes que lui avait enseignées Vieux Sage. Ce dernier lui avait toujours appris à croire quelle que soit la situation. A la réflexion, il trouva le moyen de contrecarrer son adversaire mais encore fallait t-il que celui-ci ne lui laisse trente minutes de répit...

Sangohan revint à la dure réalité lorsqu'il sentit son opposant se poser auprès de lui. D'un coup de pied, ce denier le projeta dans les tribunes ; une vague kikoho envoyée derrière lui fut encaissée. Gohan avait été quelque peu sonné mais reprit ses esprits instantanément. Un seul dixième de secondes d'inattention lui serait fatal. Il se concentra alors et aperçut deux rayons de ki jaillirent des yeux de Gotenks pour aboutir sur la lame de chair. Celle-ci se sectionna en deux et retomba. Enfin libéré, Gohan projetèrent deux énormes boules d'énergie, lesquelles atteignirent Gotenks à bout portant à l'estomac qui fut rejeté sur la zone enneigée qui bordait l'aire de combat. Dans un sursaut d'orgueil, il s'éleva dans les cieux et lança une succession de vagues kikoho toutes aussi volumineuses les unes que les autres. Il prit toutefois soin de créer une barrière artificielle autour de sa gigantesque attaque qui couvrait quasiment tout le stade.

- CREVE !! s'exclama Gotenks.

- C'est…ce qu'on va voir !!! protesta Gohan, l'air hâve.

De son côté, Sangohan n'avait nullement l'intention d'en rester là. Il contre attaqua alors par un kaméhameha exécuté à une main. Les vagues d'énergie augmentèrent en un temps record, leurs auras grandissant, pour illuminer le paysage monotone en cette journée humide.

Deux rayons d'une puissance inouïe furent projetés, exactement dans le même axe et se rencontrèrent dans une explosion monumentale.

- Ah, c'est extraordinaire ! s'écria Krillin. Quelle force ! C'est incroyable !!

- Oui, et ce sont mes fils ! ajouta Sangoku, fier de ses enfants. J'espère néanmoins que Sangohan ne souffre pas trop de son bras !!

- Pff, je parie que mes deux Trunks sont capables de faire beaucoup mieux ! répliqua d'un ton glacial Végéta.

Sur le terrain, les deux métis soutenaient un effort exceptionnel et à la fois désespéré. L'énergie nécessaire à repousser le rayon sur l'autre les épuisait énormément mais le plus affecté était sans aucun doute Sangohan, qui n'était plus qu'à deux doigts de craquer. De même, il apparaissait fort probable que si le combat se passait dans un tout autre contexte que celui-ci, il aurait renoncé. Mais le souvenir de Vieux Sage le galvanisa encore un peu plus. Cependant, l'énorme boule de feu formé par les deux protagonistes basculait à présent du côté de Sangohan si bien qu'il pouvait sentir une immense chaleur lui brûler les yeux. C'est alors que dans un énième cri assommant, Gotenks augmenta sa puissance et la colossale boule d'énergie bascula une bonne fois pour toute vers Sangohan, qui encaissa l'attaque de plein fouet. Une énorme secousse sismique en découla, ce qui provoqua une autre explosion, laquelle retentit dans la région et détruisit la moitié du paysage de la région nord.

- Ah, ce sont bien les fils de Sangoku ! s'exclama Daï Kaioh. Toujours en train de tout casser !

- Oui, et je suis persuadé qu'ils n'ont pas encore tout donné ! Néanmoins, je me demande ce qui a bien pu arriver à Gohan. Je trouve cela plutôt inquiétant et vous ?

- Non. On s'alarme beaucoup trop !! rétorqua Daï Kaioh sur un ton bienveillant.

- Kuso, je sens toujours l'énergie vitale de Gohan ! murmura Gotenks en se protégeant le visage de la fumée épaisse qui se répandait dans le stade. Plus pour longtemps en tout cas !!

Gotenks vit quelques instants plus tard avec effroi le corps de son adversaire, fumant sans vie sur ce qui restait du tatami. Il s'élança alors dans sa direction, pensant l'asséner le coup fatal mais un genou se présenta subitement devant sa face. Il parvint néanmoins à l'éviter in extremis. Il attaqua d'un puissant coup de poing que Sangohan esquissa avec les plus grandes peines du monde avant de riposter avec un titanesque rayon d'énergie qui traversa Gotenks au front. Ce dernier ne semblait toutefois garder aucune séquelle physique puisqu'il repartit aussitôt à l'abordage. Il attrapa donc le bras droit de Sangohan et lui effectua une violente rotation, qui arracha d'horribles cris douleur. Puis contre toute attente, la nouvelle entité posa sa main sur l'avant-bras de son opposant. Il s'agissait en effet d'absorber le pouvoir de Gohan, lequel sentit alors son bras s'échauffer et recevoir plusieurs décharges électriques des plus meurtrières. La douleur était telle qu'il en devint victimes de nausées et s'enfonça inlassablement dans le sol. Il pouvait de ce fait le souffle rauque de Gotenks devenir de plus en plus perceptibles. Ce dernier se présenta face à son opposant, l'air grave, faisant ainsi ressortir les bosses qui avaient remplacés ses sourcils. Il lui écrasa férocement le corps, comprimant ainsi chacun de ses membres. Gotenks ne voulait cependant pas en rester là. Il se concentra alors un court instant et créa à partir de son ki une lame d'énergie orangée. La nouvelle créature pointa alors la lame au niveau de la gorge et l'enfonça dans l'immense morsure qui couvrait le cou de sa victime. Une immense quantité de sang s'échappa alors du trou béant qu'avait provoqué Gotenks. Ce dernier prenait un grand plaisir à martyriser Gohan tandis que simultanément la pluie décuplait. Il retira alors violemment la courte épée fluorescente qu'était la sienne et la planta en plein cœur, provoquant la stupéfaction du public, surpris d'assister à un spectacle aussi gore. Or, Gotenks jouait avec la réaction de la foule. Il en rajouta alors une couche et lécha le sang qui s'écoulait du corps gisant de Gohan, lequel baignait littéralement dans une mare de sang. Il lui semblait peu à peu quitter son propre corps mais avant de périr, il lui ferait exécuter une dernière chose ; un ultime geste. Ainsi, alors que Gotenks s'éleva dans les cieux, préparant ce qui ressemblait à l'attaque finale, Gohan tenta de se relever. Mais ce simple et insolite effort semblait lui coûter bien plus d'énergie qu'il n'en disposait cet instant…

- JE VAIS EN FINIR AVEC TOI, GOHAN !! TU AS FAIT UN REMARQUABLE TOURNOI MAIS TU ES, COMME QUI DIRAIT, TOMBE SUR PLUS FORT QUE TOI !! _ATTAQUE DEVASTATRICE_ !!!! cria Gotenks à s'en rompre les cordes vocales.

Gotenks tendit alors sa main droite de tout son long ; une lueur jaune commençant à luire de la paume de sa main et s'intensifiant.

La fusion assemblait une quantité d'énergie phénoménale. Il utilisait en effet toute sa puissance car il savait pertinemment que d'ici une douzaine de minutes, les effets de la fusion s'estomperaient; c'est pourquoi il prenait tant de temps dans la préparation de cette attaque terrible. Il ne voulait en aucun cas rater son cas. Dans le même temps, alors que le stade commençait à s'ébrécher progressivement, Sangohan parvenait enfin à se mettre debout. Ce dernier s'était tardivement relevé dans un seul et unique but : vaincre son adversaire dans les plus brefs délais. Il ignorait les conséquences de ces actes mais c'était la seule solution s'il désirait la victoire. Vieux Sage lui avait pourtant expliqué les dangers de cette manoeuvre. Mais qu'importe, il était décidé à gagner. Tête baissée, le corps penché vers l'arrière, il tendit de part et d'autre ses bras. C'est alors que son corps et son splendide collier au rubis bleu qu'il avait passé à Miraï Trunks devinrent brusquement nimbé d'un même halo bleu. Or, à chaque fois qu'un tel phénomène s'était produit, Trunks avait pu constater que cette subite illumination n'annonçait rien qui vaille…

- Mais pourquoi Gohan ne se défend t-il pas ? interrogea Krillin, interloqué. Il doit sûrement avoir perdu la tête.

- Non c'est plus que ça, répliqua Trunks d'un ton placide. Beaucoup plus que ça.

Trunks rouvrit la main qu'il gardait fermé dans sa poche : le médaillon vibrait intensément à tel point qu'il lui calcinait la peau. Sur le terrain, d'un cri strident, la méga boule d'énergie convergea vers Sangohan, lequel ne se protégeait en aucun cas de l'attaque qui se rapprochait inexorablement de lui

La vague d'énergie atteignit Sangohan dans une titanesque explosion de lumière, provoquant plusieurs séismes successifs...


	13. Chapter 13

_DRAGON BALL NEXT GENERATION_

_CHAPITRE 13: UN DUEL FRATRICIDE- (3ème Partie)_

Huitièmes de finale de la dixième édition du Tournoi Millénaire. Gotenks et Gohan s'étaient affrontés dans un magnifique combat qui s'était terminé en apothéose avec une magnifique attaque de Gotenks qui avait eu raison de son adversaire - du moins - c'est ce que tous croyaient mais ils ignoraient que les retournements de situations n'arrivaient jamais aussi souvent que durant cette compétition…

L'atmosphère se calmait progressivement, ce qui permit aux spectateurs d'observer au milieu de centaines de décombres une silhouette dont le genou était posé à terre, le corps fumant, suant à grosses goûtes. Quant à l'autre ombre, elle flottait dans les airs, les mains sur les hanches comme pour récupérer d'un intense effort et de l'horrible surprise qui lui faisait face. Les Kaiohshin au même titre que les spectateurs ne semblaient pas en revenir…

- Ce…ce n'est pas croyable !! s'écria Gotenks, effaré alors que les fans de Gohan étaient en ébullition.

- Ah…ça…ç'a marché, balbutia Gohan d'une voix inaudible. Je…je dois sûrement…. rêver…

Bien qu'il ne disposait pas de toutes ses facultés, il put entendre les hourras et les murmures qui s'élevaient de la foule. Il ne faisait plus aucun doute alors qu'il était vivant. Sa première pensée fut de remercier Vieux Sage. Il lui avait appris en plus de multiples techniques tant de choses qu'il n'avait jamais soupçonné.

- Comment est-ce possible que tu sois encore en vie ? lui demanda férocement Gotenks.

Sangohan tenta de répondre mais il doutait que son adversaire ne comprenne la signification de ses paroles. Il s'était en effet souvenu que son senseï lui avait expliqué qu'il devait utiliser l'environnement lors d'un combat; c'était primordial. Il avait donc usé des quatre éléments qui constituaient Paradise Island pour encaisser l'attaque de son opposant, de la même manière que Goku s'en servait pour former un Genkidama.

Sangohan ouvrit les yeux, et vit avec jubilation que son médaillon se trouvait à ses pieds. Il le ramassa et l'enfila autour du cou. Il sentit alors aussitôt un immense feu brûler en lui. Quelle drôle de sensation ! Il avait comme l'impression qu'on influait en lui de l'énergie. C'est alors que l'air devint alors pour lui suffocante, et il éprouvait à présent les plus grandes difficultés à respirer. Il se cambra alors en arrière, et laissa éclater toute sa rage dans un superbe cri de rage animale. Son énergie explosa ainsi en une déflagration de lumière qui illuminait tout le stade, lequel était progressivement plongé dans la pénombre en raison de la pluie qui s'intensifiait. Gohan sentit alors ses muscler saillants se durcir et des éclairs sporadiques bleutés zébrer sur son corps. Quant à ses cheveux dorés, ils prenaient à présent une teinte indigo ; le bandeau bordeaux qui les entourait se déchira tandis que simultanément son visage qui n'exprimait que la détermination, ne cessait de se raffermir…

- Mais quelle puissance !! C'est incroyable !! Il émet des vibrations énergétiques si intenses que je pourrais presque la toucher !! s'écria Piccolo, ahuri.

- Oui mais j'ai comme l'impression que la puissance de Gohan émane du médaillon qu'il porte ! leur fit remarquer Goku, l'air songeur.

- Oui, tu as tout à fait raison Kakarotto ! acquiesça Végéta, anxieux. Cela ne dit rien qui vaille.

- Non !! coupa Miraï Trunks. Cela est beaucoup plus complexe que cela. Gohan aurait pu vaincre son adversaire quand il était au maximum de ses capacités. Or, il affronte Goten, et ne voulait donc pas le ridiculiser devant nous.

- C'est possible, acquiesça Végéta qui n'était néanmoins pas convaincu des arguments avancés par son fils.

Dans le même temps, Gohan redoublait d'effort et ne semblait pas prêt d'interrompre sa métamorphose. Or, les effets de la fusion s'apprêtaient à s'estomper, ce que comprit Gotenks qui se lança en direction de son adversaire mais il fut projeté en arrière devant la débuche d'énergie de son opposant. Celui-ci sentant que son adversaire perdait à peu le contrôle de la rencontre, s'exclama alors de toute sa voix :

- WASHI-KEN ! hurla t-il.

Une véritable tempête énergétique s'abattit sur le stade de telle sorte que Gotenks dut s'employer à plusieurs reprises pour ne pas être emporté. De même, la lumière indigo qui illuminait Gohan s'intensifiait sans cesse à tel point que la lumière en devint presque aveuglante. Gohan poussa un ultime cri et acheva ainsi sa métamorphose. Le sol cessa alors de trembler, et le cratère immense qui se formait s'estompa. Son premier réflexe fut de jeter un coup d'œil au terrain qui était inondé par le véritable déluge qui croissait. Puis il fixa flegmatiquement son opposant.

- Ne t'inquiète pas Gotenks !!! Dans huit minutes, les effets de la fusion s'arrêteront mais tu mourras bien avant ! Je t'en fais la promesse !

- Ah vraiment ?! répliqua l'autre, piqué au vif. Tu ne perds rien pour attendre.

- Ah Gotenks, tu n'as rien retenu de mes leçons passées. Dans un combat, tout n'est pas une simple question de puissance…et tu vas l'apprendre à tes dépens !!

- JE T'ATTENDS ! ALLEZ APPROCHE !!

- Il ne faut pas me le dire deux fois !! rugit Gohan d'un ton sarcastique.

Il se rua alors sur Gotenks et l'asséna un magnifique coup de poing en revers de face à l'estomac qui le plia en deux sous l'effet de la douleur. Sangohan créa par la suite une lame d'énergie semblable à celle de l'autre combattant. Puis d'un commun accord, ils se jetèrent l'un sur l'autre. S'en suivit alors un intense combat corps à corps. Ils essayaient de s'atteindre mutuellement mais ils faisaient tous deux preuve d'une incroyable défense. Cette lutte entre épées d'énergie nécessitait une concentration optimale. Une seule nanoseconde d'inattention, et l'autre pourrait en profiter...

Le sabre de Gohan frôla la joue de son adversaire mais il fut tellement puissant qu'il provoqua une légère coupure sur celle-ci. Ainsi en position de force, Sangohan enchaîna Gotenks de successifs coups d'épée qui le perforèrent à des multiples endroits. Se sentant faiblir, Gotenks se matérialisa dans le dos de son opposant, qui avait cependant anticipé. Un sublime coup de pied fouetté avec le bol du talon renvoya la fusion en direction du sol dans une détonation fulgurante. Son bourreau eut alors tout le temps de préparer sa prochaine attaque. Il rassembla alors ses mains au niveau de son visage et s'écria :

- _MASENKO !! _

Une sphère de ki ambré et teintée de blanc déchira l'air en quelques fractions de seconde vers Gotenks. Cependant, les nombreuses années de vol qu'il avait dans les jambes lui permirent d'éviter le coup. Il se retrouva ainsi à deux mètres au dessus du sol mais il se rendit rapidement compte qu'il était tombé à pieds joints dans un guet-apens puisque Gohan se trouvait juste derrière lui. D'une manchette, il le propulsa au sol.

Gotenks s'écrasa immédiatement mais au grand dam de son agresseur, il ne semblait pas garder de séquelles. Ce dernier, furieux que ce combat se prolonge, se précipita vers Gohan. C'est alors qu'il se sentit tout à coup soulevé, et sentit son abdomen s'écraser sans qu'il ne puisse rien faire. _IMPOSSIBLE _! Un formidable coup le renvoya au sol. Son attention fléchit quelque peu lorsqu'il détecta une émanation d'énergie provenir du ciel. Une rafale de vagues ki convergeait en effet vers lui si rapidement qu'il ne put se défendre…

Gotenks perdait sans cesse du sang en plusieurs endroits, et sa vision ne cessait de s'obscurcir peu à peu. Il cracha, et jura violemment.

Jamais il n'aurait crû que Sangohan lui tiendrait tête si facilement. Malgré sa nouvelle transformation et ses nouvelles attaques, son adversaire était toujours en vie, apparemment insensibles aux coups qui lui étaient portés.

A l'inverse, la fusion n'avait pas une endurance extensible à l'infinie, et il se sentait peu à peu disparaître….

Un nouveau coup de poing s'écrasa contre sa joue gauche, et un flot de sang s'échappa de sa lèvre ouverte. Dans un mouvement de colère, Gotenks saisit le bras de son ennemi et le tira violemment à lui, tandis qu'il enfonçait son genou dans le ventre de son compatriote ; ce dernier se plia en deux sous l'effet de la douleur mais Gotenks savait pertinemment que cela n'aurait aucune répercussion sur l'issue du combat. Il continua subséquemment de le frapper avec férocité sans lui laisser la moindre nanoseconde pour se relever. C'était la meilleure façon de ne pas être touché davantage. Mais l'ampleur de ses coups ne le satisfaisait guère. En attestait le sourire moqueur qu'étira les lèvres de Gohan. Celui-ci porta alors quelques coups rapides que son opposant ne put parer. C'est alors que Gotenks sentit les doigts acérés de son compatriote s'enfoncer sa poitrine pour aller écraser son cœur. Dans un net regain de confiance, Gohan écarta les bras et ramassa autant d'énergie qu'il le put dans la fraction de seconde accordée. Ses mains devinrent de fait rapidement enflammées par une aura flamboyante, et se dressèrent devant son torse, projetant Gotenks dans un premier temps sous le simple effet de l'air déplacé. La vague kikoho partit, écrasant de vitesse et de puissance percuta Gotenks à bout pourtant à la poitrine. Sangohan put alors constater avec plaisir qu'un énorme trou béant avait remplacé ce qui, d'ordinaire, devait être l'estomac de son compatriote. Il s'éleva alors sur le toit ébréché du Stade Nord. Il poussa ensuite un ultime cri de rage. Il concentrait inconsciemment la plénitude de son énergie alors que son bras gauche s'enflammait d'un halo fluorescent. Il hurla alors :

- _WASHI-PUNCH !!! _

Il se projeta alors, auréolé d'une aura éclatante, en direction du corps presque inerte de Gotenks. Se grava alors un cercle qui empêchait la fusion de bouger. Une colossale vague d'énergie s'échappa alors du poing flamboyant de Gohan. Une véritable arme de combat qui aurait pu détruire n'importe qui, y compris Gotenks dont le corps fut soulevé par une colonne d'énergie fortement chargé en électricité et dont le diamètre augmentait progressivement. Gotenks explosa en mille morceaux dans une énième détonation.

La crépitation provoqua un énorme nuage de poussière qui s'étala sur plusieurs centaines de milliers de kilomètres, et qui s'évapora au bout d'une demi dizaine de minutes…

Une immense joie se diffusait en Sangohan. Il n'y avait plus aucun doute : les victoires les plus difficiles étaient les plus belles. Il oublia qu'après le déjeuner, il aurait à affronter une dénommée Amelda pour son quart de finale.

Sangohan, dont l'aura craquait autour de son corps, reprenait ses esprits tandis qu'un tonnerre d'applaudissement retentissait en ces lieux pour saluer le magnifique combat qu'il avait livré. Il fut néanmoins coupé dans le cours de ses pensées lorsqu'il se remémora subitement que Chibi Trunks avait déjà été tué lors de son trente deuxièmes de finale par Mario. Or, le règlement était formel : les participants qui seraient tué à deux reprises pendant la compétition ne reviendraient en aucun cas à la vie…

Il se retourna ainsi confus en direction de son clan, et put alors croiser le visage momifié de Bulma et la face blafarde de Végéta...

- Cet imbécile a tué mon fils !! rugit Végéta, furieux. J'espère pour qu'il lui reste assez d'énergie pour fuir car si je l'attrape, il va passer un sacré quart d'heure !!

- Calme-toi Végéta, rétorqua Sangoku, l'air confus. Il doit forcement y avoir une solution.

- Oui, je suis sur que Sangohan ne l'a pas fait exprès, ajouta Yamcha, désarçonné.

- N'empêche qu'il a tué mon fils ! protesta Bulma, l'air sinistre. Il aurait pu…

- Non attends, coupa Miraï Trunks d'un ton sec.

- Hein ?!

Un sourire étira alors les lèvres de Trunks. Il leva les yeux au ciel nuageux, et put constater avec soulagement le corps de son homologue flotter dans les airs. Ce dernier ne semblait pas être conscient mais qu'importe, il était vivant.

Ses proches ne le sauraient peut-être jamais mais Trunks savait assurément que le miraculeux retour à la vie de son double était lié à Sangoten, qui d'un moyen à un autre, avait trouvé le moyen de sauver son ami de longue date. Il se demanda néanmoins lorsque Sangoten se déciderait à leur avouer qu'il était désormais un Shinigami…

Simultanément, Hadès qui avait assisté à la rencontre dans une toute autre tribune, était dans tous ses états. Il ne comprenait pas que son protégé ait pu user de ses pouvoirs pour sauver un individu pourtant destiné à mourir. C'était totalement contraire aux principes des Shinigami. Il s'était jusque-là montré aimable avec Sangoten mais ce temps semblait révolu. Il était temps pour lui de montrer à Sangoten l'étendue des responsabilités des Shinigami...


	14. Chapter 14

_DRAGON BALL NEXT GENERATION_

_CHAPITRE 14 : UN AIR DE DEJA-VU- (1ère partie)_

Dans les contrées secrètes de l'Autre Monde, le combat mettant aux prises Goten à Gohan venait de s'achever depuis maintenant deux heures. Il avait pourtant laissé des traces indélébiles dans les mémoires tant pour son intensité que pour son suspense palpitant hormis pour Hadès. Ce dernier ne s'était pas remis de l'acte malencontreux commis par son protégé Sangoten. Il était à l'encontre des fondamentaux des Shinigami. Hadès redoutait ainsi que ses semblables ne l'apprennent et qu'il soit donc victime de représailles, qui plus est sachant qu'il n'avait plus de pouvoirs étant donné que Sangoten avait aspiré la plénitude de ses pouvoirs…

- Si seulement tu m'avais écoute, imbécile, il n'y aurait jamais eu toute cette foutue histoire !! Pourquoi n'a tu pas usé de tes pouvoirs de Shinigami ? interrogea Hadès, l'air sinistre.

- Parce que, balbutia Goten, confus, en réalité Hadès, tu avais raison sur toute la ligne : Gohan a bel et bien changé.

- Comment ça ?

- Je l'ai ressenti lors de son attaque finale. A vrai dire, je crains qu'il aurait vaincu même si je m'étais transformé en Shinigami !!

- Quoi ?!

- Je ne sais pas mais il se dégageait quelque chose d'étrange de son médaillon, déclara Goten, perplexe. J'avais comme l'impression qu'il n'était plus lui-même !

- Intéressant ?! Je ferais peut-être mieux de récupérer ce médaillon, lança Hadès, l'air intrigué.

- Hors de question que tu t'approches de mon frère !? Tu as compris ??!

- Pourquoi donc ? Je n'ai plus de pouvoirs…je suis inoffensif.

- C'est justement ça qui m'inquiète !!

- Comment ça tu veux dire que je devrais me méfier de ton frère ?! reprit Hadès, piqué au vif. C'est une plaisanterie ?!

- Tu le prends comme tu veux !! Sur ces bonnes paroles, je m'en vais assister au combat de Miraï Trunks contre Paihkuan.

- Quoi ?! Tu ne vas pas soutenir ton père ?! protesta Hadès, l'air stupéfait.

- Non !

- Pourquoi donc ?! Tu as peur de constater que ton père n'a jamais été aussi proche avec Uubu qu'il ne l'a été avec toi !

- Peur de me laisser aller et de le tuer, tu veux dire ?! acheva Goten sur un ton catégorique.

Il déglutit alors, laissant paradoxalement Hadès dans l'allégresse la plus totale…

Sangoku et Uubu s'apprêtaient simultanément à combattre sous un air de déjà-vu dans un stade totalement acquis à la cause du saiyan qui avait acquis une côte de popularité incroyable dans l'Autre Monde. Le vainqueur de ce quart de finale affronterait celui opposant Végéta à Mario. Les deux saiyajins savaient maintenant que ce qui leur restait à faire pour se rencontrer pour une demi finale qui s'annonçait d'ores et déjà explosive.

Sangoku était vêtu d'un kimono en toile dont le pantalon bleu marine allait de pair avec la veste bleue ciel qu'il portait. Il enfilait à présent deux bandeaux de poignets orangés. Quant à son jeune adversaire, il portait exactement la même tunique celle de Boo, faisant ressortir l'incroyable musculature pour un adolescent de quinze ans.

- Alors, prêt pour le combat de l'année ? lança Uubu, l'air défiant.

- Oui, ça va être pour toi le moyen de montrer au monde l'étendue de tes capacités, répondit Goku, serein.

- Et de montrer tes limites, affirma sèchement l'autre.

Les deux protagonistes s'observaient à présent dans ce splendide Stade Ouest de Paradise Island à l'étrange forme triangulaire. Les spectateurs étaient paradoxalement très près des combattants, ce qui conférait une nouvelle dimension au spectacle. Ce fut donc dans ces conditions survoltées que débuta la rencontre. Goku s'éleva aussitôt dans les airs. Il put alors témoigner de l'incroyable chaleur qui régnait en ces lieux. Les yeux du saiyan se posèrent progressivement sur son adversaire. Il sentait en effet la puissance de son pupille augmenter inexorablement. Ce dernier avait appris à ne pas soutenir d'efforts pour concentrer son ki. Le vent commença à souffler sur la surface de combat, soulevant de fait la poussière due aux précédents combats. L'attention de Sangoku fléchit quelque peu lorsqu'il observa une aura transparente se matérialisa autour de son opposant. Uubu serra les poings, et ses cheveux en forme de crête, virevoltaient en contre sens. Il en fallait pourtant beaucoup plus pour qu'Uubu vienne à bout de son senseï. Il concentra alors un maximum de ki, provoquant un subit changement corporel en lui. Son corps devenait en effet à chaque seconde un peu plus épais. La phase d'observation était terminée. Il s'agissait pour Uubu d'attaquer inlassablement. Goku lui avait toujours répété que l'attaque constituait la meilleure des défenses. Il se rua donc immédiatement sur l'autre combattant qui s'était mis en position de défense. S'en suivit alors une lutte au corps à corps. Les deux protagonistes firent preuve d'une incroyable adresse, parant tour à tour l'attaque de l'autre. Goku put ainsi constater les immense progrès accomplis par son fougueux élève. En témoignait la technique du Déplacement Instantané qu'Uubu maîtrisait quasiment aussi bien que son maître. Elle ne lui pourtant pas d'éviter le magistral coup de genou que lui asséna son adversaire. Or, Uubu ne semblait pas aussi affecté qu'il n'y paraissait. Il riposta sans plus attendre d'un coup de poing circulaire puis d'une violente manchette. Uubu s'éleva alors encore un peu plus dans les cieux. Il projeta une boule d'énergie capable de détruire n'importe quelle étoile mais Sangoku parvint à la repousser d'une seule main. Le coup se perdit ainsi dans l'espace, provoquant la stupéfaction de son adversaire. Sangoku se rendit compte qu'il venait involontairement de déclarer la guerre à celui qu'il considérait comme son propre enfant. Uubu sourit, et tendit une main, perpendiculairement à son torse. Puis avec un cri assourdissant, il lança son propre rayon en direction de son opposant. Sangoku ne se fit pas prier et projeta simultanément son rayon. Les deux énergies se rencontrèrent, et l'explosion résultante illumina l'espace d'un instant le ciel.

Le combat reprit immédiatement. Il s'agissait en effet pour les deux guerriers de mettre le plus de rythme à combat…

Dans les gradins du stade, Piccolo, qui assistait au combat en compagnie de Krillin, Yamcha, Tenshinan et Chaozu, venait de comprendre les motivations qui avaient poussé son vieil ami à élever Uubu. Il craignait malheureusement que Gohan et Goten ne les comprennent. En attendant, il ne faisait plus aucun doute que ce jeune garçon était promis à un grand avenir. Piccolo avait de nombreuses fois eues l'occasion de le regarder se battre durant le tournoi, et il revoyait en lui Sangoku au temps de sa jeunesse.

- Vous pensez que Uubu peut gagner ?! lança Yamcha d'un ton solennel.

- Non, je ne crois pas. Je n'avais jamais vu Sangoku aussi affûté physiquement, déclara Krillin, l'air incrédule.

- Oui en effet, rétorqua Piccolo, flegmatique. Cependant, je ne serais pas surpris si Uubu venait à bout de Sangoku.

- Il faudrait un véritable miracle, reprit Tenshinan, sournois. D'autant plus qu'en cas de victoire de victoire, Sangoku affronterait Végéta. Or, l'un comme l'autre attend ce moment depuis des lustres…

Uubu donnait une série rapide de coups de poing que Goku réussit néanmoins à contrer hormis le coup de pied qui lui atterrit dans le ventre. Goku en eut de fait le souffle coupé. Il lui fallait impérativement réagir. Uubu était trop rapide pour qu'il puisse appliquer la stratégie qu'il avait mise en place. Le saiyan fut interrompu dans le cours de ses pensées lorsqu'il aperçut son opposant dans son dos. Goku descendit rapidement. Il leva la tête et vit son antagoniste le poursuivre. Le saiyan se retourna alors brusquement et lança deux boules de ki mais Uubu avait déjà tout prévu. Ce dernier se téléporta alors à quelques centimètres de son maître et lança deux morceaux de sa propre chair vers Goku. Etonné, celui-ci ne fut pas assez rapide pour réagir et vit son poignet gauche emprisonné par un lambeau de chair, et sa cheville par un autre.

Il était pris au piège, et ne pouvait donc plus bouger. Goku se demanda alors comment Uubu avait pu arracher un lambeau de sa propre peau sachant qu'il était un humain. Son attention fléchit considérablement lorsqu'il sentit les deux poings de l'autre combattant percuter son visage. Malgré sa puissance, il put percevoir un filet de sang s'échapper de ses tempes, et se laissa tomber au sol pour reprendre ses esprits. Or, Uubu le suivait et ne semblait pas prêt de le lâcher. Il saisit donc par son habit puis de ses deux pieds réunis, il propulsa vers la zone ensablée qui bordait l'aire de combat. Sentant qu'il prenait peu à peu l'avantage sur son senseï, Uubu envoya une multitude de vagues kikoho en direction de sa victime, pensant que celle-ci était inconsciente. Il comprit néanmoins qu'elle n'était qu'une image résiduelle de son adversaire. Il coupa alors son élan, localisant Sangoku mais celui-ci était curieusement indétectable jusqu'à ce qu'il ne ressente un courant d'air dans son dos. Uubu se retourna donc instinctivement, chose qu'avait anticipé Sangoku qui le frappa au dos. Le coup ne fut cependant pas assez puissant pour l'envoyer voltiger.

- Pas mal du tout mais je m'attendais à mieux !? lança Uubu, faussement déçu.

- C'est réciproque, répliqua l'autre, sinistre. Mais c'est que je n'ai pas envie de gagner trop rapidement !

- Ou alors que tu n'en as pas les moyens !

- Tout joue contre toi, Uubu.

- Ah vraiment ?! C'est étrange mais je n'ai rien remarqué de tel…à croire que…

Sangoku se rendit compte que Uubu avait subitement disparu devant ses yeux. Il tenta alors de le localiser qu'un poing s'abattait dans ses côtes. Une boule de ki brûla ensuite le sommet de son crâne mais Sangoku n'avait pas dit son dernier mot. Il repartit ainsi à l'attaque, saisit fermement Uubu puis le fit basculer dans tous les sens avant de finalement le projeter au milieu des spectateurs. Il remarqua pourtant avec dédain qu'il ne l'avait balancé assez fort. Que lui arrivait t-il ? Pour une raison encore inconnue, il n'arrivait pas se libérer totalement. Sentant la rage le submerger, il projeta une vague déferlante qui aurait pu détruire facilement le stade mais Uubu parvint in extremis à former un incroyable bouclier d'énergie qui envoya l'attaque se perdre dans l'atmosphère. Fier de lui, le jeune adolescent ne s'aperçut pas de la présence de son adversaire. Le combat reprit ainsi de plus belle avec une intensité croissante.

Sangoku en avait le souffle coupé. Il n'avait pas imaginé que son élève pouvait lui tenir tête après le rude entraînement subi. De même, ce dernier ne lui laissait pas la moindre seconde de répit de telle sorte que le saiyan ne pouvait réfléchir à quelconque stratégie.

Dans les tribunes, on se demandait lequel des deux protagonistes avait l'avantage. Seul le bruit des explosions pouvait renseigner sur le déroulement du combat pour les spectateurs dits ordinaires, à savoir ceux dont les sens n'étaient pas aussi développés comme ils en étaient pour Piccolo ou Kaioh. Les deux participants se déplaçaient en effet si rapidement qu'ils n'étaient plus perceptibles à l'œil nu, et on pouvait les voir au pris d'importants efforts de concentration.

Sangoku porta une série rapide de coups de poing mais son opposant riposta d'un coup de pied en impact fouetté. Ce dernier simula une onde de choc, qui rendit son aura rose excessivement puissante et propulsa Goku dans l'immense zone ensablée. Profitant du moment présent, Uubu s'éleva dans les cieux. Il réactiva son aura, préparant une attaque qui se voulait meurtrière. La paume de sa main se mit soudainement à luire d'une couleur grise tandis que Goku ne manifestait aucun signe de vie et que les secondes s'écoulaient. Puis d'un cri déchirant, la boule d'énergie convergea vers l'étendu de sable et y explosa provoquant un immense nuage de poussière.

La tension devenait palpable. Personne n'osait imaginer que le petit Uubu avait vaincu l'archi favori de la compétition…

- Allez Sangoku, je sais que tu es toujours vivant !! lança Uubu, enragé d'avoir raté son coup.

Comme pour répondre aux propos du gamin, une colonne de sable s'éleva brusquement, tutoyant paradoxalement les bottines rouges que portaient Uubu, sachant que ce dernier se trouvait à une quinzaine de mètres de la terre ferme.

La silhouette de Sangoku devint alors décelable à mesure que la tempête de sable se calmait.

Les deux protagonistes se rejoignirent ensuite au centre du ring, se défiant du regard…

- Je savais qu'il en fallait plus pour te vaincre !! concéda Uubu, l'air dubitatif. Cependant, j'aimerais que tu montres enfin ton vrai visage !

- Entendu !!!

Le combat continuait donc pour le plus grand désarroi de Végéta, qui venait à l'instant de battre Mario. Il se qualifiait du même coup pour les demies finales, espérant du fond du cœur que son éternel rival le rejoindrait…


	15. Chapter 15

_DRAGON BALL NEXT GENERATION_

_CHAPITRE 15 : UN AIR DE DEJA-VU- (2ème partie)_

Uubu contempla avec attention son adversaire. Celui-ci n'arborait plus cet incessant air nonchalant qui était le sien. Son regard était à présent froid, et aurait pu terrifier n'importe quel adversaire hormis Uubu. Il connaissait l'homme qui lui faisait face, et savait que celui-ci avait trouvé le moyen de le contrarier.

C'est alors que dans cette ambiance pesante, Goku se jeta sur son jeune pupille, pris au dépourvu. Par conséquent, il ne put se protéger de l'uppercut qui le cueillit à la mâchoire ni du rayon d'énergie qui fusait à toute vitesse vers lui. Celui-ci, déchirant l'air en quelques nanosecondes, le transperça de part et d'autre de son front, lui arrachant également quelques cris de douleur ainsi qu'un surplus d'agacement. Il n'avait pas soupçonné que son senseï serait aussi violent avec lui. Uubu se concentra presque aussitôt, sachant que la moindre seconde d'égarement lui serait fatale. Il fut néanmoins impuissant lorsqu'un pied le percuta au visage, l'expédiant à l'autre extrémité du tatami.

- Tu vas me le payer, bafouilla Uubu, gisant sur le sol.

- Balivernes !! Alors, tu veux toujours combattre ?!

- Je ne suis pas un lâche !! rugit l'autre, mortifié.

Dans un nouveau cri déchirant, Uubu parvint à se relever. Il s'élança en direction de son maître, lequel gardait tous ses sens en éveil, poings serrés tandis que l'énergie d'Uubu se mettait à croître au même titre que l'éclat de l'aura qui crépitait autour de son corps.

Il ne lui avait pas semblé avoir cessé de regarder Uubu une seule seconde. Or, il se rendit compte qu'il avait disparu. Le saiyan sentit un léger courant d'air, qui lui indiqua la présence de l'autre combattant. Il lança ainsi son coude en arrière bloquant le genou de son adversaire qui lui aurait sûrement brisé quelques côtes puis il virevolta aussitôt. Sangoku dégaina alors une panoplie de coups de pied tous aussi surpuissant les uns que les autres que son opposant ne put éviter en dépit de ses efforts.

Uubu fut en conséquence entraîné dans une longue chute violente qui semblait se terminer dans le tatami fissurant. C'était cependant sans compter sur les réflexes du jeune garçon qui se matérialisa de justesse derrière Sangoku. Il projeta alors de des deux index deux rayons de ki que son adversaire esquissa non sans mal. Uubu fixa un instant ce dernier comme s'il s'attendait à une manœuvre douteuse de sa part mais il n'en fit étonnamment rien. Au contraire, le saiyan attendit qu'il attaque en premier pour engager une nouvelle lutte au corps à corps. Uubu avait appris à connaître le saiyan. Il savait ainsi que celui-ci adoptait la stratégie suivante : observer pour mieux attaquer. Il s'agissait donc pour Uubu le jeune adolescent de prendre son opposant à son propre jeu…

Les deux protagonistes attaquaient avec une telle fougue et si rapidement que leurs coups atteignaient rarement leur cible. Cette lutte témoignait de leur engagement et de leur envie de ne céder pas la moindre parcelle de terrain à l'autre.

Inconsciemment, Goku augmentait inlassablement la vitesse de ses coups, ce qui peu à peu produisait son effet et désemparait donc son adversaire. Ce dernier encaissa ainsi une magistral vague d'énergie. Sous l'effet croissant de la douleur, Uubu manqua d'attention, ce qui profita au guerrier saiyajin qui régénéra une boule de ki dans la paume de ses chacune des mains et la lança avec hargne dans le dos de son protégé, désorienté. Celui-ci fut littéralement baladé dans tous les sens avant de s'écraser sous une pile de pierres. Son calvaire n'était pourtant pas prêt de s'achever puisqu'une rafale de vagues kikoho explosa sur le corps recroquevillé d'Uubu provoquant un énorme tremblement. Sangoku, lui-même surpris de son efficacité et de sa précision, se demanda l'espace d'un instant s'il n'était pas allé trop fort avec lui. On au lieu de sentir l'énergie du terrien atteindre un niveau proche de zéro, il la sentit s'élever et atteindre un niveau incroyable qu'il n'aurait jamais soupçonné. Un tourbillon de poussière et de pierres réduites en poudre se suréleva au milieu d'une colonne d'énergie surpuissante dirigé tout droit vers le saiyan. Il l'effleura de quelques centimètres, et alors qu'il s'essuyait le sang coulant près de son cou et reprenait ses esprits, Uubu en profita pour remonter en altitude. Il s'immobilisa devant son maître.

Sa peau était consumée, des contusions se dessinant sur son visage. Cependant, le jeune garçon ne paraissait pas ressentir de douleur, contrairement à ce que pensait Sangoku. Une aura rose entourait son corps, des étincelles y pétillant, faisant ressortir les reliefs découpés des muscles saillants du garçon. Ses yeux perçant fixaient Sangoku d'un regard froid, qui provoqua en lui un léger frisson.

- Tu es coriace Uubu, tu sais !?

- Et toi vexant à force de me complimenter toutes les trois secondes !

Sans crier gare, Sangoku se rua sur son antagoniste qui l'envoya voltiger d'un simple revers de la main devant l'air médusé de Végéta qui venait à l'instant d'apparaître dans les gradins du Stade Ouest. Il se fraya alors un chemin parmi quelques-uns des cinq spectateurs. Il n'avait que faire des remarques de la foule qui lui reprochait de troubler le combat. Kakarotto devait absolument s'imposer. Il ne lui pardonnerait jamais si ce dernier venait à perdre. Il fut ainsi presque indigné lorsqu'il vit avec horreur son compatriote s'agenouiller devant son adversaire. Qu'importe la violence du coup qui le faisait souffrir, un saiyan ne s'abaissait jamais devant son ennemi. Sentant alors que la colère le submergeait, il prit place avec rancœur aux côtés des membres de la DB Team présent en cette enceinte.

Le combat faisait rage entre Sangoku et Uubu. Des deux combattants, Sangoku était incontestablement le plus mal en point. L'attestaient les nombreuses coupures et autres stigmates qu'il avait en plus de celles due aux précédents combats, et de sa tenue déchirée en plusieurs coins de telle sorte que sa veste en toile tomba subitement. Le saiyan s'était fait surprendre à de multiples reprises par la rapidité d'exécution de son ancien élève. Il était de surcroît très puissant et ne baissait jamais sa garde. Enfin, il semblait disposer de réserves d'énergie inépuisables au contraire de Sangoku, qui se sentait faiblir.

Le combat fut momentanément rompu lorsque Uubu fut propulsé à plusieurs mètres de distance suite à un coup de genou remontant rageur du guerrier saiyan.

- Je te félicite, commença Uubu serein. Peu d'adversaires ne m'ont tenu tête aussi longtemps, mais tu commences sérieusement à me fatiguer, tu sais !?

Sangoku ne préféra pas répondre à ce jeu de la provocation qu'il avait lui-même appris à Uubu, et préféra de fait se concentrer une fois de plus. Il transpirait à grosses gouttes, ce qui n'était pas le cas d'Uubu. Voyant que le combat était figé, Sangoku décida de passer à l'offensive, et serra les poings. Puis un instant plus tard, son aura dorée se réactiva et augmenta de taille. Elle devint alors brusquement foncée au point d'atteindre une couleur rougeoyante.

Sangoku préparait quelque chose, pensa Oob.

Il avait crû pouvoir le battre aisément mais il s'était lourdement trompé, d'autant plus qu'une place en demi-finale contre Végéta était en jeu. Il ne savait pratiquement rien à son sujet. Il se rappela néanmoins que Sangoku lui avait dit qu'ils étaient rivaux depuis des années mais qu'ils n'avaient jamais pu combattre en combat singulier. Maintenant que Goku en avait l'occasion, il se doutait bien qu'il ferait tout pour remporter la victoire.

L'aura de Sangoku devint toute rouge tandis qu'il sentait sa force de combat s'accroître…

- KAIOHKEN X 300 !!!! cria le saiyan.

Il dévala aussitôt les dix mètres de hauteur qui les séparaient, et une fois arrivé à proximité de lui, il porta son poing gauche à sa joue avant d'effectuer un mouvement de balayage avec son pied gauche, lequel cloua littéralement son adversaire au sol. Ce dernier ne s'attendait pas à cela, il était extrêmement surpris de la technique inédite du saiyan. Il ne l'avait en effet jamais vu utiliser cette fameuse technique du Kaiohken contre lui.

Du coin de l'œil, il vit l'autre combattant projeter une boule d'énergie droit sur lui mais rapide comme l'éclair, Uubu mit ses mains en avant et se protégea de l'attaque qu'il ne put éviter, ni dévier la trajectoire. La boule d'énergie explosa et il voltigea. Tout ce passait comme Sangoku l'avait désiré. Ce dernier put enchaîner son opposant d'une série de coups de poing salvateurs avant de lancer une nouvelle boule d'énergie qui explosa à bout portant puis une autre.

Uubu, déjà ébloui par la première explosion, ne put rien faire pour empêcher le missile de l'atteindre, et encore moins pour s'empêcher d'être entraîné dans la course du saiyan - course qui se termina dans le sable, empêchant de fait la boule de faire vibrer le stade. -

Sangoku flottait dans les airs, haletant à présent. Il avait utilisé le Kaiohken multiplié par 300 après un rude combat livré ce matin pour le compte des huitièmes de finale. De même, il sentait toujours l'énergie d'Uubu.

Son aura rougeoyante craquait autour de ses muscles tandis qu'une autre détonation retentit au point d'impact. Son adversaire apparut du nuage de poussière lorsque celui-ci se déposa. Il tendit sa main vers Sangoku. Elle commença à luire d'une couleur rose avant d'être projeté suite à un cri assourdissant.

La boule de ki atteignit Sangoku au ventre si violemment qu'il tomba aussitôt telle une feuille morte en saison d'automne mais avant que Sangoku ne heurte le tatami déchiqueté, il se déplaça à toute allure et le rattrapa au pied. Ensuite, s'en suivit une multitude de coups de poing qui affaiblirent un peu plus son senseï puis l'expédia dans les airs avec férocité de telle sorte qu'il était sur le point de sortir du stade. Une incroyable sensation lui passa alors sur le corps. Il se trouvait à des kilomètres de Végéta mais il pouvait sentir son aura à proximité si bien qu'il aurait même pu la toucher. Il se souvint par ailleurs les raisons qui l'avaient poussé à s'entraîner : révéler qu'il était bel et bien le Meilleur de tous avant de se retirer. Sangoku avait durant les dix derniers mois réfléchi comme jamais il ne l'avait fait auparavant. Il en était donc venu à la conclusion qu'il devrait se retirer du combat. Il voulait ainsi quitter ce monde du combat sur une dernière victoire. Dans un surplus de motivation, il réussit à faire volte-face et fonça en direction de son opposant qui l'attendait de pied ferme. Une bataille de vagues kikoho s'engagea dès lors, ébréchant un peu plus le stade et les environs. Les mains de deux protagonistes se retrouvaient désormais plaqués l'une contre l'autre. Tour à tour, ils tentèrent de repousser l'autre. En vain. Ils semblaient être de force égale. Le moment était donc venu de faire basculer les choses au goût de Goku. Il asséna alors de violents et successifs coups de tête ravageurs qui eurent raison de la défense d'Uubu. Vexé, ce dernier repartit à l'abordage quasi instantanément mais il se heurta à quelque chose qui l'empêchait d'atteindre son antagoniste. Etait t-il victime d'hallucination ? A moins que Sangoku n'y soit pour quelque chose ?

Ne sachant que faire, il projeta plusieurs vagues déferlantes à la suite mais toutes ricochèrent sur le corps ferme et solide du saiyan pour une raison encore inconnue. Une expression de panique dévisagea alors la mine du terrien. Il apercevait en effet une aura dorée puissamment chargée en électricité se matérialiser autour des énormes muscles de Sangoku. Ses cheveux se hérissèrent d'un coup et prirent une teinte dorée et à la fois foncée. D'un puissant kiaï, le saiyan laissa éclater son énergie dans une explosion de lumière. Il venait à l'instant de passer au mode Super Saiyan deux pour la plus grande satisfaction de Végéta... Kakarotto allait enfin montrer son vrai visage. Il ignorait cependant les colossales ressources physiques et mentales du jeune Uubu...


	16. Chapter 16

_DRAGON BALL NEXT GENERATION_

_CHAPITRE 16: UN AIR DE DEJA VU– (3ème Partie) _

Uubu savait pertinemment que la DB Team ne l'appréciait pas autant que son senseï. De même, il était fort probable que les proches de son maître ne prennent pas au sérieux les éloges de son maître quant à son potentiel. Il se devait ainsi de leur faire la plus grande impression qui soit. Il se cambra ainsi légèrement et poussa ce fameux cri qui annonçait la libération du ki. Sa force qui décroissait progressivement, augmenta alors en flèche. Une aura rose bonbon se matérialisa autour des muscles, des veines faisant leur apparition sur son visage ainsi que des éclairs sporadiques, lesquels se déplaçaient autour de lui.

Il sentait ses muscles augmenter de volume, se durcir alors que son corps se modifiait lui aussi, devenant plus grand et mieux proportionné. Il doutait néanmoins de pouvoir vaincre Sangoku ainsi. Il en fallait plus, beaucoup plus. Dans un sursaut d'orgueil, il lâcha son énergie. La région ouest et les alentours se mirent à vibrer tandis que le stade était envahi de lumière à tel point qu'il devint impossible de distinguer quoi que ce soit durant quelques secondes.

Uubu redressa lentement la tête. Le flot d'énergie faisait mourir de terreur les cinq cent mille spectateurs y compris le plus fier de tous Végéta, qui ne soupçonnait pas un tel pouvoir.

Les cheveux d'Uubu s'ébouriffaient sous la pression de l'inimaginable aura que contenait son corps, c'était une véritable pluie d'énergie qui s'abattait en ce jour. Le jeune garçon déployait en ce moment toute son énergie qui tentait de repousser Sangoku. Or, celui-ci ne semblait nullement affecté. Puis après un cri assourdissant, l'énergie se dissipa brusquement.

Un gigantesque cratère était imprimé dans le tatami et le remplaçait à présent. Une fois cette transformation terminée, Sangoku put constater que son pupille avait grandi d'une huitaine de centimètres. De même, ses yeux étaient beaucoup plus bridés, et n'avaient jamais semblé aussi noirs. _Il était indéniablement la réincarnation de Majin Buu. _

- Nous voici plus que jamais à égalité ! lança Uubu, imperturbable.

- Soit. Mais figure-toi que ce n'est pas toujours le plus puissant qui remporte la victoire !!

Uubu se contenta d'hausser les épaules puis tendit les bras au dessus de sa tête. Instantanément, une boule d'énergie blanchâtre au contour rose apparut d'entre ses mains, et il la projeta de toutes ses forces vers son adversaire. Sangoku monta en l'air. Il s'aperçut néanmoins que la boule d'énergie comptait le suivre. Il prit donc l'initiative de s'arrêter et écarta les bras au maximum, créant une barrière d'énergie.

La boule de ki l'atteint malheureusement, et explosa. Un nouveau soleil apparut dans le ciel pendant quelques minutes. La lueur ne se dissipa pourtant pas.

Pendant ce temps, Uubu, déchaîné, lançait à toute allure des boules d'énergie toutes aussi surpuissantes les unes que les autres vers Sangoku, qui les évitèrent, non sans mal. Uubu était cependant comme infatigable. Par conséquent, il projetait ses boules de ki de plus en plus vite et ne semblait pas avoir l'intention de s'arrêter de sitôt au grand dam de Sangoku. Les incessantes sphères d'énergie lancés par le jeune homme créaient de nombreux tremblements de terre sous l'impact des coups. Puis contre toute attente, il s'arrêta net. Uubu était pourtant loin d'être éprouvé. Il chercha du regard son adversaire, qui apparut dans les gradins, en garde. Puis dans une simultanéité parfaite, ils se jetèrent l'un sur l'autre.

Uubu lança son adversaire en l'air mais Sangoku tira un rayon de son index qui traversa la joue droite de l'autre guerrier. Un instant plus tard, Uubu atterrit sur la trajectoire de Sangoku, et lui planta son bras dans les côtes mais son maître ne ressentit aucune douleur et riposta avec une frappe du bas - de la paume de la main - dans le visage, précédant un coup de tête asséné au niveau de la nuque.

Uubu s'écrasa face contre terre, manquant de tomber dans l'immense fossé qui s'était formé.

- Tu es fichu, Uubu ! lança Sangoku, le regard impitoyable.

- On va voir ça ! rugit-il en se relevant.

Immédiatement sur pieds, Uubu s'élança mais au même moment, Sangoku réactiva son aura, la rendant incroyablement puissante, laquelle simula une onde de choc repoussant l'autre combattant en arrière. Il tendit ensuite l'une de ses mains, qui luisait d'une lumière bleue pâle. Un rayon s'échappa de la paume de sa main.

Uubu n'avait eu pas le temps de réagir, et savait que sa dernière heure était arrivée. Le rayon de ki se figea soudainement puis poursuivit sa route, atteignant sa cible. Sangoku n'en avait toutefois pas fini avec Uubu : il était disposé à le martyriser pendant quelques temps. Il se matérialisa de fait en une fraction de secondes derrière son opposant, lui fracturant les côtes grâce à son genou droit. Le saiyan continua son effort, ignorant le piège que lui tendait son jeune opposant. Ce dernier attendit en effet que son senseï soit à sa proximité pour projeter un rayon fluorescent. Sangoku s'écarta in extremis de la trajectoire de l'attaque. Il constata néanmoins avec surprise que l'un de ses bandeaux de poignets était recouvert de chocolat. Le saiyan n'avait jamais pensé que Uubu s'appropriait l'attaque de Majin Buu. Sangoku fut interrompu dans le cours de ses pensées lorsqu'il dut s'employer à nouveau, et ainsi esquiver une vague kikoho mais le poing de son pupille le cueillit brutalement à la mâchoire. Uubu le saisit à la gorge puis l'expédia au loin d'un magnifique coup de pied circulaire.

Uubu s'apprêtait à effectuer une attaque mortelle. Il activa de fait son aura tout en émettant un nouveau cri strident. Deux étincelles apparurent rapidement sur chacune des paumes de ses mains avant de finalement devenir deux énormes vagues kikoho. Dans un sentiment d'euphorie, il lança ses mains en avant.

Les deux boules de ki convergèrent vers Sangoku tandis que Uubu jubilait de plus en plus expressivement, sûr de sa victoire. Il était cependant tombé à pieds joints dans le piège tendu. En effet, Sangoku avait créé sa propre image résiduelle alors que l'attaque énergétique explosait au milieu du stade, le secouant intensément. Uubu essaya ensuite de localiser son adversaire. Il détecta alors sa présence sur le toit du stade. Sangoku devait sûrement rassembler ses esprits. Il s'apprêtait alors à se matérialiser auprès du saiyan lorsqu'il sentit deux faibles faisceaux d'énergie se diriger vers lui. Uubu éclata alors de rire. Sangoku ne viendrait pas à bout avec cette faible attaque. Il se laissa ainsi toucher volontairement à l'estomac. Fier de lui, il s'apprêta à repartir à l'abordage lorsqu'il sentit qu'il ne pouvait plus bouger. Il devait sûrement rêver. Son songe prit une toute autre dimension lorsque Goku apparut soudainement face à lui.

- J'ai utilisé la technique de Tortue Géniale : _Namabidabutsu._ Il s'en est servi contre moi il y a des décennies. Cette technique te paralyse l'espace de quelques minutes.

- Quoi ?!

- Surpris ?! T'as perdu, Uubu !! protesta Goku dans une expression de satisfaction.

Le guerrier saiyan s'apprêta de fait à projeter son ultime attaque lorsque du corps d'Uubu, s'échappèrent plusieurs milliers d'étoiles luminescentes, convergeant ensuite vers Goku dont l'énergie s'enflamma et lui semblait instable.

Mon corps me semble lourd, je ne peux pas soulever mes jambes, et mes bras sont si durs.

Les étoiles se mirent ensuit à éclater dans toutes les directions sur le corps endolori de Goku. Plus surprenant, ce dernier vit alors ses membres bouger mais ils s'avérèrent incontrôlables si bien qu'il se mit en tête qu'il n'était désormais plus maître de son corps. Cette hypothèse se révéla véridique lorsqu'il aperçut son opposant s'agiter dans tous les sens, et dont les doigts ne cessaient de fendre l'air.

- Qu'est-ce que tu as fait à mon corps ? interrogea Goku à mi-voix.

- J'ai insufflé en toi mon énergie, ce qui l'a rendu instable, et ton corps immaîtrisable.

A ces mots, Goku observa avec effroi son propre poing s'abattre dans son visage puis un coude lui briser la mâchoire. Que lui arrivait t-il ? Quoi qu'il en fut à cet instant, il se devait de se rependre. En effet, il n'était pas sûr de pouvoir résister à l'immesurable flot d'énergie qui se répandait dans tout son corps.

Dans une hypothétique tentative de survie, il fit appel à une technique qu'il espérait salvatrice :

- _Kaiohken X 600_ !! s'écria t-il

C'est alors que le corps du saiyan se mit à alors scintiller d'une couleur rouge foncé. Goku se concentra alors et sentit son cœur battre la chamade. Une chaleur à l'état brut semblait se lover dans son cœur. Sur cette attaque, se jouerait en effet l'issue du combat. Il ressentait paradoxalement un sentiment de bien-être l'envahir comme pour la toute première fois. Il émit une dernière fois un puissant _kïai_. De toutes parts, apparurent ensuite des pastilles de lumières qui retentirent, comme si, peu à peu, la région s'apprêtait à exploser dans un fracas qui se révélerait assourdissant. Quant à Uubu, il s'approcha et tenta s'attraper une des perles de lumières. Celle-ci le traversa, lui arrachant un cri de douleur, aspirant encore lui un immense partie de son pouvoir.

- Que fais-tu ?lui hurla Uubu.

Goku lui souriait, yeux clos, et tendit une main vers le ciel pour y accumuler la force qui émergeait de partout. Les gerbes de lumières sombres émergèrent subitement et foncèrent vers Uubu, avides de son pouvoir et de sa vie.

- Kaioh-Ken, délivre-moi toute ta puissance !! cria Goku.

Auréole d'une incroyable aura rouge, il fonça vers Uubu, tétanisé. Il posa alors sa main enflammée sur son visage, le calcinant progressivement. Goku le saisit un instant plus tard à la gorge, et le roua de multiples coups de poing et de coups de pied, avant de reculer pour mieux préparer la prodigieuse attaque. Sangoku brandit alors son poing iridescent puis le lança en avant. De celui-ci, jaillit un dragon doré, qui perfora alors - successivement – en plusieurs endroits le corps de son adversaire. Une colonne de ki s'éleva, transperçant de part et d'autre le corps d'Uubu dans une détonation fulgurante.

En d'autres termes, c'en étaient finies des chances de victoire du jeune terrien. Goku avait remporté au bout du suspense ce qui avait constitué un combat piège.

A la nuit tombante, un homme méditait seul, assis en tailleur, le dos contre le tronc d'un arbre. De toute sa vie, Végéta ne s'était jamais senti aussi seule. De surcroît, l'incroyable dilemme auquel il était confronté lui faisait expérimenter un sentiment de solitude sans précédent. Apparemment perdu dans ses pensées, il ne remarqua pas la présence de Shibito.

- Que fais-tu ici ? demanda t-il d'un ton abrupt. Je ne pense pas que ce soit judicieux de te balader seul dans les environs.

- Tu es ici pourquoi : pour me faire la morale ? protesta Végéta, piqué au vif.

- Non, mais la mission que nous t'avons chargé d'accomplir s'éternise.

- Oui, mais…enfin, balbutia Végéta, tuer mon fils…c'est la pire chose que l'on puisse me demander de faire. C'est…

- Qu'importe, l'interrompit Shibito d'un ton brusque, si avant la fin du tournoi, l'Hôte n'est pas mort, c'est toi qui mourras…

Terrifié, le teint livide, Végéta se releva comme en signe de protestation mais Shibito disparut soudainement... Le saiyan se laissa retomber au sol, impuissant, ne prêtant pas la moindre attention à la blessure au crâne qui venait de se rouvrir…Que faire ??


	17. Chapter 17

_DRAGON BALL NEXT GENERATION_

_CHAPITRE 17: LE CALME AVANT LA TEMPETE_

Nous sommes au soir du cinquième jour du Tournoi Millénaire. Les affiches des demies finales n'avaient ainsi plus de secrets. Elles opposeraient d'une part Goku à Végéta, respectifs vainqueurs d'Uubu et de Mario -et de l'autre, - Miraï Trunks à Gohan, venus à bout de Paihkuan pour le premier et d'Amelda pour le dernier.

Toute la foule ici présente à Paradise Island dormait paisiblement, espérant que la journée de demain serait aussi palpitante que la précédente. Elle ignorait cependant qu'une menace bien plus dangereuse que les précédentes, était sur le point d'éclater au grand jour.

_Ma jeunesse ne fut qu'un ténébreux orage,_

_Traversé ça et là par de brillants soleils ;_

_Le tonnerre et la pluie ont fait un tel ravage,_

_Qu'il reste en mon jardin bien peu de fruits vermeils._

_Voilà que j'ai touché l'automne des idées,_

_Et qu'il faut employer la pelle et les râteaux_

_Pour rassembler à neuf les terres inondées,_

_Où l'eau creuse des trous grands comme des tombeaux._

_Et qui sait si les fleurs nouvelles que je rêve _

_Trouveront dans ce sol lavé comme une grève_

_Le mystique aliment qui ferait leur vigueur ?_

_Ô douleur ! Ô douleur ! Le temps mange la vie,_

_Et l'obscur ennemi qui nous ronge le cœur_

_Du sang que nous perdons croit et se fortifie! _

_De ce ciel bizarre et livide,_

_Tourmenté comme ton destin,_

_Quelles pensées dans ton âme vide_

_Descendent ? Réponds, libertin,_

_Insatiablement avide_

_De l'obscur et de l'incertain,_

_Je ne geindrai pas comme Ovide_

_Chassé du paradis latin._

_Cieux déchirés comme des grèves_

_En vous se mire mon orgueil ;_

_Vos vastes nuages en deuil_

_Sont les corbillards de mes rêve,_

_Et vos lueurs sont le reflet_

_De l'Enfer où mon cœur se plaît. _

Deux hommes erraient dans les environs de l'immense mais non mois moins somptueux parc qui menait au Stade Central. L'un d'eux se trouvait être l'un des derniers participants en lice. Il s'agissait en effet de Miraï Trunks. Il discutait maintenant depuis deux longues heures avec Dartas. Ce dernier était supposé lui parler de sa prochaine mission en tant qu'Avatar mais il en était tout autre. Il s'agissait en réalité d'influencer le jugement de Trunks pour l'utiliser à des fins personnels…

- Dartas, toi qui connais tout sur tout, tu pourrais me parler des boules de cristal ?? interrogea Trunks, songeur.

- Pourquoi donc ? reprit l'autre, interloqué. Finalement, tu ferais peut-être mieux d'aller de coucher. Le soleil n'est pas loin de lever, tu sais ?!

- Oui, mais avant j'aimerais que tu ne me parles des dragon balls. Tu m'as dit qu'il faudrait un jour les détruire mais je ne sais toujours pas pour quelle raison ??

Le visage de Dartas s'obscurcit alors, laissant apparaître un visage blafard et sombre :

- _**Les dragon balls ont été créés quelques siècles après la création de l'Univers. Les planètes aussitôt créées, le Créateur décida de placer sur celles-ci des entités qui veilleraient à leur bon fonctionnement. Sur Terre, fut choisi un Avatar. Celui-ci ne maîtrisait cependant pas ses pouvoirs. Ainsi obnubilé par sa formation, il délaissa quelque peu sa fonction de Dieu. Il prit cependant la décision de créer des dragon balls censées réaliser le souhait de celui qui les possédait. C'était en quelque sorte une récompense avant l'heure. Il faudrait néanmoins que leur propriétaire provisoire n'invoque leur dragon sacré Shenron que l'Avatar avait formé. Celui-ci était supposé avoir les mêmes pouvoirs que son Créateur. Or, en développant sur Terre ses pouvoirs d'Avatar, Akmès ignorait que le Dragon sacré ne se les approprierait. Il avait également négligé le fait qu'au fil du temps, ces boules de cristal se révéleraient être sources de conflits, et qu'elles seraient souvent utilisées pour assouvir une vengeance ou des rêves allant à l'encontre de l'éthique telle que l'obtention de la vie éternelle ou la ressuscitation d'untel. Il perdait progressivement la situation, qui ne faisait qu'empirer. L'Equilibre Cosmique des choses était alors bouleverser, ce qui irritait fortement les Shinigami. Ces derniers ont proposé au Grand Créateur d'intervenir mais celui-ci a refusé, sur que Akmès parviendrait à s'extirper de cette situation. Les Anges de la Mort en décidèrent autrement, et vinrent au secours du Dieu de la Terre. Selon eux, à chaque fois les boules de cristal étaient utilisées, elles se chargeaient d'énergie négative, qui lorsqu'elles atteindraient leur paroxysme déclencheraient la Fin du Monde. La seule issue consistait alors à les supprimer. En vain. Lorsque les Shinigami voulurent les détruire, le dragon se révolta alors, mettant à sang et sec la Terre. Ses pouvoirs étaient tels qu'il vint à bout seuls des neufs Anges de la Mort. Akmès, l'Avatar, se résolut ainsi à combattre le Dragon Sacré dans la Salle de l'Esprit et du Temps, et parvint à le vaincre. Affaibli, il ne put revenir dans l'Univers avant le délai imparti. Quant au Grand Créateur, il revint sur sa décision et plaça trois nouvelles entités sur Terre : Popo, Karine et Seito, nouveau Dieu. Entre-temps, il modifia quasiment le règlement de l'Autre Monde. Les Shingami furent ainsi quasiment bannis de l'Autre Monde tandis que les Avatars étaient totalement laissés pour compte. Depuis ce jour, Shinigami et Avatars se détestent cordialement, et ne manquent jamais une occasion de le prouver. Dans le même temps, Seito créa de nouvelles dragon balls à la mesure de ses pouvoirs, et jusqu'à présent, aucun cataclysme semblable à celui qui s'est autrefois produit n'a eu lieu**_. _**Mais rien ne dit que les boules de cristal ne provoqueront pas l'Apocalypse comme le prédisaient les Anges de la Mort d'antan… **_

- Intéressant, reprit Trunks, captivé.

- Soit ! En attendant, j'aimerais que tu me ramènes ici même les sept boules de cristal.

- Quoi ? Tu dois sûrement plaisanter ?!

- Moi ?! Plaisanter ?! Je ne le suis jamais ! répliqua avec froideur Dartas.

- C'est impossible !! Ce serait aller contre mes principes…et puis…je connais Dendé depuis maintenant quelques années maintenant !!

- Je n'ai que faire de tes réflexions !! rugit Dartas, excédé. Souviens-toi la raison pour laquelle tu as été choisi pour être un Avatar !!

- Choisi ?! Vous voulez dire imposer de force. Vous ne m'avez pas laissé le choix !!

- Tu dois accomplir ton destin. On a besoin de ton pouvoir !!! Souviens-toi pourquoi on se combat : servir une cause juste et noble…et tu sais par quoi cela passe.

- Je ne désire uniquement donner un avenir à mon peuple, voilà la raison pour laquelle jusqu'à présent, je n'ai trahi !!

- Les humains ?! l'interrompit Dartas de façon laconique. Tu sais alors ce que tu dois faire.

Trunks tenta de répondre mais quelque chose au profond de son corps lui l'en dissuadait. Il se résolut alors à exécuter les ordres de l'Avatar, pourtant convaincu que son acte aurait des répercussions beaucoup plus graves que ne voulait le croire son homologue.

Le guerrier demi saiyan disparut alors, laissant Dartas dans la satisfaction la plus totale. Ce dernier fut néanmoins interrompu dans le cours de ses pensées lorsqu'il vit subitement apparaître Gohan. Que faisait t-il ?! Il espérait ainsi que celui-ci n'avait en rien entendu de la discussion qu'il avait eue avec le nouvel _Avatar._

- Salut Sangohan, lâcha t-il, l'air abasourdi.

- Vous devez être Dartas ?! reprit le guerrier métissé nullement impressionné. C'est étonnant qu'un guerrier aussi assidu et mystérieux tel que vous ait pu échouer au stade des huitièmes de finale.

- Comme quoi il ne faut jurer de rien. Mais que fais-tu ici ?! l'interrogea Dartas, l'air dubitatif.

- Je cherchais Trunks. J'ai ressenti sa présence à tes côtés, et je suis ainsi venu à sa rencontre.

- Je croyais pourtant que vous vous étiez promis de ne pas vous parler avant votre combat !

- Oui, c'est vrai.

- Crois-tu pouvoir le vaincre ?! coupa brusquement Dartas.

- Euh…

Sangohan s'apprêta à répondre mais Trunks réapparut aussitôt, confus. Il tenait en effet dans une somptueuse sacoche en argent les dragon balls. Or, il ne s'était pas attendu à la subite venue de Gohan. Trunks tenta ainsi dissimuler la sacoche. Or, celle-ci était assez imposante pour ne pas être remarquée de tous y compris de l'œil intéressé de son ami.

- Tiens donc, qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? demanda soudainement Trunks.

- Je pourrais te retourner la même question, reprit Gohan sur un ton solennel.

- Rien.

- Tiens donc ? Qu'est-ce que tu tiens dans ce sac ?! interrogea l'autre demi saiyan, l'air perplexe. Tu me le passes ?!

Les regards de Dartas et de Trunks plongèrent l'un dans l'autre. Ils étaient pris au piège. Une goutte de sueur perla alors sur la tempe de Trunks. Que faire ?! Il se résolut donc à tendre la sacoche à son ami. Celui-ci l'ouvrit alors, et y découvrit une multitude de gâteaux, provoquant une once de satisfaction chez Dartas néanmoins teinté d'anxiété. Trunks avait en effet dupliqué une sacoche semblable à celle qui contenait les boules de cristal au moment où il tendit la musette. La véritable sacoche fut glissée à Dartas qui s'empara et prit soin de diminuer son format pour mieux la dissimuler.

Sangohan ne paraissait cependant pas convaincu. Il avait la nette sensation qu'on lui cachait quelque chose, ce qu'il ne manqua pas de faire remarquer à Trunks.

- Je ne te caches rien, rétorqua celui-ci, l'air sinistre.

- J'ai appris à te connaître, et je pourrais jurer que si ! Tu ne dis pas la vérité !

- Qu'est-ce qui te fait croire ça ?!

- Tu agis étrangement depuis le début de la compétition.

Trunks s'apprêta à répondre mais son mentor leva la main comme pour lui indiquer le silence. Pourtant, il se refusait à mentir à son ami. Sentant qu'il perdait progressivement le contrôle de la situation, Dartas déglutit. Il savait qu'il pourrait le regretter mais rien ne semblait empêcher Trunks de révéler à Sangohan ses nouveaux pouvoirs…

- J'ai changé !

- C'est le moins que l'on puisse dire, répliqua Gohan d'un ton sarcastique.

- Je suis un…un…

- Quoi Trunks ?!

- Non, dis-le moi. Ton secret sera bien gardé ; je t'en fais la promesse.

- Voilà je suis un A…un A… Tiens papa, qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?! interrogea subitement Trunks, l'air déconcerté.

Végéta avait également fait son apparition au milieu de ce vaste et sublime parc. Il semblait fatigué et angoissé comme jamais. Il avait contré son gré fait la promesse de tuer son fils avant le terme du Tournoi Millénaire. Or, il se sentait inlassablement impuissant devant cette situation, et éprouvait les pires difficultés à faire bonne figure devant ses proches.

- Je n'ai pas besoin de ta permission pour sortir ! rugit Végéta, l'air éreinté. Mais pour ton information, j'avais du mal à trouver le sommeil notamment. Alors, je suis venu m'entraîner, mettant au point une stratégie infaillible pour remporter la victoire contre Kakarotto.

- Ah vraiment ?! reprit Gohan, peu convaincu.

- Mais de quoi étiez-vous en train de parler ?!

- Oui, continue ! acquiesça Gohan d'un ton abrupt.

La mine enjouée de Trunks se transforma soudainement en un visage pâle, comme dénudé d'expression. Il ne pouvait révéler ses nouveaux pouvoirs. Ils se montreraient peut-être compréhensifs mais il se devait les protéger. Il n'était en aucun cas question de les impliquer dans sa terrible mission. Trunks finit alors par lâcher dans une voix tremblotante :

- Goten est un Shinigami !!

_**Goten, Je suis là. L'Avatar m'a ouvert le passage. Je pourrai ainsi m'octroyer très bientôt tes pouvoirs de Shinigami. **_

_**Non Goten, le temps où on ne pouvait ni entrer ni sortir de la Zone Interdite est révolu grâce à Trunks. J'ai pu ainsi détruire le Monde Inférieur dont fait partie la Terre. Tous ces petits terriens ont été tour après tour réduits en lambeaux de chair. Ne t'inquiète pas, tu vas recevoir le même sort…et plus vite que tu ne le croies ! Avant même de t'en rendre compte, tu seras mien. **_

_**Imbécile que tu es, tu as préféré rejoindre la Mort mais tu ignores cependant que les ténèbres sont éternelles… **_

Aveuglé, agonisant, tout son corps attendant la mort au bord du précipice infini, Goten sentit la créature parler à nouveau à travers lui :

- _BANKAI NO KEKKAI !! _

Sangoten se réveilla brusquement, allongé sur le ventre, la respiration saccadée.

Il s'était éveillé suite à un rêve particulièrement saisissant. Ainsi, il se souvenait de la netteté de l'intense impression de chaleur et de noir qui l'avait submergée en plus de l'impersonnelle présence qu'il avait ressenti.

_Sangoten venait de faire connaissance avec l'Empereur du Mal._


End file.
